Damages
by Imaginationgirl91
Summary: What if Jack did manage to kidnap Ana from the apartment after her night out with Kate? How can Christian get his wife back as well as managing the aftermath of her horrific ordeal? She saved him, but now it's up to him to save her.
1. Chapter 1

_**So while i'm waiting for work to be marked i thought i'd explore Fifty Shades. I absolutely adored the books which i've read for like the third time and although wasn't a huge fan of the first film, the second and third film were brilliant in comparrison!**_

 _ **Quick disclaimer : I do not own Fifty Shades.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

Pressing the end button on her phone, Ana sighed to herself before she glanced to Sawyer in front of her, popping her phone back into her handbag before look to Sawyer…well the back of him. "Sawyer if you speak to my husband…just don't say anything. Let me be the one to tell him I was out with Kate." She told him softly as she folded her arms across her chest. From the six missed calls she had off Christian she knew he would be in a foul mood when he eventually returned from New York tomorrow evening or if he called her in the morning. All she wanted was some time with Kate. Some time with her friend. It frustrated her that he could never see that or understand things from her point of view. She had Sawyer with her; she didn't see what the issue would be. She was safe with Sawyer.

"Mr Grey already knows. I spoke with him when you got off work." He responded, keeping his eyes ahead of him as they travelled up to Escala in the elevator.

"Shit." She whispered to herself as she sighed to herself once more. He wasn't going to be in a foul mood when he got home. He was going to be absolutely furious. She was dreading the argument already. As the elevator doors opened she brushed passed Sawyer and headed to the bedroom while Sawyer headed off towards Taylor's office. Entering the bedroom, Ana stopped, moving her hand to the light switch she flipped it on, a frown forming on her features as the room remained in darkness. Flipping the switch once more she then rolled her eyes as the lights still didn't turn on. Heading over to the bed she popped her bag onto the bed, taking off her shoes, letting them fall to the floor as she bent over a little to the turn the bedside lamp on, smiling a little seeing at least that was working. Standing back up straight she pulled her green shirt out of her trousers, her eyes widening and panic settling in as she felt a gloved hand move over her mouth and feeling a knife go to her throat, her hand trying to pry the hand away.

"Ssh." The voice whispered to her as he pressed a kiss to her head, running the knife down the side of her throat, his hand tightening around her mouth. "Everything will be alright. Just do as you're told."

Ana felt sick. She knew that voice and it wasn't her husband's. It was Jack Hyde. She could feel her eyes getting heavy, her body starting to slump the more she struggled to move his hand from her mouth. There's a smell on his gloves. A smell she doesn't recognise. Before she knew it, everything around her went black, her body falling back into Jack's as she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Good girl." Jack whispered as he held Ana's body close to him, his fingers trailing across her stomach. Gently moving Ana down onto the bed he looked to her. Gently stroking her face before he then grabbed the duct tape from his back pocket, moving Ana's legs together he soon taped them before taping her hands together and moving some tape over her mouth, his hand moving to stroke her face again. "Just going to sort out your little body guard…then we'll be leaving and then the fun will really start." He whispered to her before he then turned on his heel and headed out of the bedroom and into the main room. He could hear Sawyer talking. Glancing around he then grabbed a vase off the side and dropped it, watching as it smashed into a million pieces before he then quickly hid out of sight in the kitchen area.

Hearing something smash Sawyer frowned slightly. "Prescott I'll call you back." He stated before he hung up the phone and headed out of Taylor's office. "Mrs Grey?" He called before frowning as he got no response. Heading into the main room he frowned seeing the broken vase on the floor. "Mrs Grey?" He called once more before bending down to pick up a large broken piece of the vase.

Seeing Sawyer come out, Jack smirked to himself before he then grabbed a frying pan off the side and quietly made his way over to him before hitting him over the head, watching as Sawyer groaned and moved his hand to his head and try to get to his feet, Jack tossed the pan aside before grabbing the knife from his pocket, waiting for Sawyer to turn around before he plunged the knife into Sawyer's stomach, quickly grabbing his gun from its holster before looking to Sawyer. "Nothing personal." He whispered to him before he quickly withdrew the knife, watching as Sawyer fell to the floor, clutching the wound, blood just oozing out between his fingers. Moving the gun to the back of his jeans he then watched as Sawyer fell unconscious, moving a note onto Sawyer's chest before he went back to the bedroom. Seeing Ana had started to come around he smirked to her. "Wow. You came out of that quick. I'll have to use more next time." He mused before he grabbed Ana by the arms and dragged her to her feet. "Time to go gorgeous." He mused before he picked Ana up, throwing her over his shoulder as he strolled out of the bedroom.

Coming around, Ana frowned before her eyes widened as she saw Jack. She thought she dreamt that. Trying to fight back the tears as he dragged her to her feet, Ana looked to him. The tape was cutting into her ankles and wrists and she was struggling to breathe properly with the tape across her mouth. Squealing against the tape as she was hauled over his shoulder, Ana used the opportunity to then pick at the tape across her mouth, pulling it off she took a welcoming fresh breath before her eyes widened as she saw Sawyer. "Sawyer…" She whispered, the tears rolling down her face seeing him. "SAWYER!" She cried trying to wriggle out of Jack's grasp. "Let me go, Jack! What are you doing?" She looked to Sawyer once more. "Sawyer!"

As Ana started to wriggle in his arms, Jack stepped into the elevator, pressing the button for the ground floor before he moved Ana to her feet before pushing her to the corner of the elevator with a force, nearly knocking her over. "You listen to me you little bitch." He hissed to her as he moved closer to her, smirking as he saw the fear in her eyes. "You and your husband are going to pay for what you took from me." He snapped as he punched the elevator by Ana's head, smirking once more as she flinched. "So scared, Ana."

Stumbling back as Jack pushed her, Ana groaned as her back hit the elevator wall hard, she looked to him before she frowned. "What are you talking about? Pay for what?" She asked before jumping as he punched the wall, fear radiating through her, ignoring his comment. Yes she was absolutely terrified but she really didn't want him to know that. All she could think about was Sawyer. Jack hurt him. There was so much blood.

"You'll find out soon enough." He mumbled before he then grabbed her as they reached the ground floor and hurled her back over his shoulder and quickly exited the elevator and over to his truck. Opening the back of it he tossed Ana onto the waiting mattress. Grabbed a vial from his pocket he then grabbed a small cloth before he glanced to Ana. "Think it's time you had a little nap."

"Jack let me go!" Ana demanded as she was hurled over his shoulder once more. Wincing as her back hit the mattress she looked to him. Her back felt sore. Hearing his comment about taking a nap, the remaining colour from her face drained as she shook her head trying to shuffle away from him as she watched him. "Stay away from me."

Jack smirked hearing her before he poured the contents of the vial onto the cloth, climbing into the back he quickly moved the cloth over Ana's mouth, watching as she fell unconscious once more. "You took my job…he took my life. You'll both pay." He whispered before climbing out of the back, closing the doors before he glanced around before getting into the front. Glancing to the back, making sure Ana was still unconscious before he started up the engine and exited garage. Oh how he wished he was there to see Christian's face when he saw that Sawyer on the floor and Ana gone. He was going to make the Grey's suffer and Ana and Christian were the first lot to suffer. He was going to make them pay.


	2. Chapter 2

Stepping off the plane as it touched back down in Seattle Christian climbed into the waiting car on the tar mac, undoing his tie and undoing his top two buttons while he waited for Taylor his fingers running through his hair. Knowing Ana didn't go straight home after work, Christian knew he had to come home. She couldn't follow one simple request, especially with Hyde out there. Why couldn't she just do as she was told? Yes she had Sawyer with her but she promised him she would come straight home after work. As Taylor got into the front of the car and started to drive, Christian pulled out his phone from the inside of his tux. A missed call off Ana and a few business calls. He couldn't call Ana back. Not now. He was furious with her. He'd speak to her when they got home…well in the morning. It was late and he presumed she'd be in bed. God he hoped she be in bed when he got in. If she wasn't home from her night out with Kate when he got there he was going to be even more furious…though right now he didn't think that was possible to be even more angry than what he was currently feeling.  
As his phone went off in his hand a frown formed across Christian's forehead as he glanced to Taylor in front. "It's Gail…" He mumbled before frowning as he answered the phone, putting the phone on loud speaker. "Gail." He answered calmly. It was odd for her to be ringing him, especially at this time of night.

"Oh Mr Grey!" She blubbered. "You and Taylor need to come home right away." She was hysterical.

Christian frowned as he looked to Taylor before looking to his phone. "We're on the way…Gail is everything alright?"

"No." She simply replied through her tears. "Sawyer has been stabbed."

Christian's eyes widened as he looked to Taylor who nodded and put his foot down on the accelerator. "What? What the fuck happened? Are you and Ana alright? Where the hell is Prescott?" He demanded as he glared to his phone.

"Mrs Grey is gone…" She whispered through her tears. "I came down for a glass of water…Sawyer was just lying on the floor. There's so much blood…I went to look for Mrs Grey but she isn't here sir. Her stuff is in the bedroom but she's nowhere to be found." She explained. "Sir I have to go the police and paramedics are here."

Christian felt sick. Where the hell was Ana? What happened to Sawyer? Hearing Gail, Christian looked to his phone. "Gail we will be with you shortly." He told her as he hung up the phone, clenching his jaw and grasped the phone tightly in his hand. "Fuck!" He hissed to himself as he ran his fingers through his hair again. This could not be happening right now. As Taylor headed into the garage, Christian could see the police cars and ambulances outside the building. As Taylor parked, Christian instantly jumped out of the car and headed over to the elevator and inside, Taylor right behind him as he punched in the code and waited as the elevator made its way up to the apartment. He couldn't distinguish how he felt right now. He felt angry, worried, scared. So many feelings running through him and he didn't know how to deal with them. "Taylor I want you to check the CCTV right away. We need to know what happened and where the hell Ana has gone."

"Yes Mr Grey." Taylor responded to him. As the elevator pinged open, Taylor gestured for Mr Grey to go in before he followed him out and headed straight for his office. He knew this was a time that Christian was not to be messed with. He could only imagine how angry he was right now, but he was hiding it well. He had to give him that. He had come such a long way since meeting Anastasia.

Going into the apartment, Christian went into the great room. There were so many police. Forensics everywhere. The paramedics working on Sawyer. There was so much blood on the floor.

"Mr Grey." Mrs Jones blubbered as she saw him, making her way over to him.

"Is he going to make it?" Christian asked, tearing his eyes from Sawyer to look to Gail. She looked exhausted.

"They're not sure." She whispered to him. "They seem to think that no vital organs have been hit but he's lost so much blood. I searched everywhere when the paramedics came…I don't know what's happened to Mrs Grey. I'm so sorry." She whispered, the tears rolling down her face once more.

"It's not your fault." Christian reassured her before he looked up as a man made his way over to them.

"Mr Grey? My name is Detective Clarke." A man introduced as he offered his hand to Christian.

Christian looked to him before shaking his hand.

"Mrs Jones informed us that you have been in New York."

Christian frowned slightly." Yes. I had a business trip. Was scheduled to return tomorrow evening but I decided to return early."

"Can I ask why?"

"Because I can." Christian responded to him bluntly.

"We understand your wife is missing…." The detective began as he looked to Sawyer before looking to Christian once more. "Is there any reason to believe that your wife would harm Mr Sawyer? Disagreement that's gotten out of hand perhaps?"

Christian's face darkened as he looked to him. "Detective are you accusing my wife of stabbing Sawyer?" He asked in disbelief with the shake of his head. "Sawyer is my wife's security. She would never hurt him. Much so I don't think she would have the physical capability to over power Sawyer." He snapped to him. How dare he accuse Ana of hurting Sawyer!

"It's a line of enquiry we have to pursue. Especially with her missing." He told him before he sighed. "Does this mean anything to you?" He asked as he passed Christian a piece of paper inside a forensics bag.

Taking the bag Christian looked down to it and frowned slightly. "You owe me a life." He read before he shook his head and looked to the Detective. "No…where was this?"

The Detective sighed. "On Mr Sawyer's chest…someone is clearly trying to send you a message."

Christian looked to him as he shook his head, running his fingers through his hair once more. What the hell was going on?

"Sir." Came Taylor's voice as he appeared around the corner. "There's something you need to see…"

Christian looked to Taylor before looking to Detective Clarke. "You better come with us." He told him before he followed Taylor to his office.

Following Christian and Taylor, Detective Clarke raised an eyebrow seeing all the television monitors. "Impressive…" He looked to Christian. "CCTV?"

Christian nodded. "Yes. Precaution. I'm sure you understand why." He told him with a slight shrug before he then moved and stood behind Taylor as he went back through the footage. As he started to play it, Christian watched as did Detective Clarke. Watched as a dark, hooded figure broke the vase then waited for Sawyer before stabbing him. Christian's jaw clenched before watching as the figure went to his bedroom, the colour draining from his face as he emerged with Ana over his shoulder and head towards the elevator. "This enough to prove my wife didn't stab him?" He asked with a shake of his head, running his fingers through his hair again. He could feel the anger building up again.

"Do you have any idea who this person is?" The detective asked. "Or how he got in?"

"Emergency stairwell." Taylor responded before looking to Christian. "The doors open." He told him before he went to the CCTV and went to the emergency stairwell where they watched the intruder enter.

"That fucker!" Christian snapped seeing who it was.

"You know him?"

"Jack fucking Hyde." He hissed through gritted teeth.

"How do you know him?"

"He was my wife's boss as SIP."

"Was?"

"He was fired a few weeks ago."

"Can you tell me why?"

"Because he tried to sexually assault my wife." He told him bluntly. "I was in the process of buying the company. When I found out what he tried to do to Ana, I had him fired."

"Was Mr Hyde aware that you were buying the company?"

"No."

The detective nodded slightly as he wrote down some notes. "We'll put out an APB for Mr Hyde. Check the CCTV of the surrounding area. Do you have CCTV in the garage?"

Taylor looked to Christian, as he nodded he turned back to the screens as he then pulled up the CCTV from the garage.

As Taylor pulled up the CCTV from the garage, Christian watched, his hands going into fists as he watched Hyde. Throwing her into the back of a van. Putting something on a cloth before disappearing into the back of the truck then reappearing and driving off. "Detective Clarke…" Christian began. His voice dark and quiet. "I suggest you find my wife before I do…because if I come face to face with Hyde I will not be accountable for my actions." He told him. It wasn't a threat. It was a promise. He would kill him.

"Mr Grey I can assure you that we will do everything in our power to bring your wife home safely." Detective Clarke told him before looking to Taylor. "Can you make copies of this footage for me please?

Taylor nodded as he typed away on the computer before passing a disk to the detective.

"Thank you. We will keep you up to date with our investigation. I'll be by tomorrow in case Hyde contacts you and starts making demands. This is a hostage situation now so we have to follow the correct protocol."

Christian just nodded slightly. As Mrs Jones came to the doorway he looked to her. "Gail…"

"They've managed to stabilise Sawyer. They're taking him to the hospital now." She informed them.

Christian nodded slightly to her and looked to Detective Clarke. "Excuse me." He mumbled before he quickly followed Mrs Jones to the great room. Watching as they wheeled Sawyer to the elevator. "I want hourly updates of his condition." Christian told them firmly. "The slightest change I want to know, do you understand?"

"Yes Mr Grey." The paramedic replied as they took Sawyer away.

Christian took a deep breath before he then looked as the police started to pack everything up and leave, clearly having everything that they needed.

"We'll leave you to get some rest…" Detective Clarke told him as he emerged with Taylor. "A unit is out already looking for your wife and Hyde." He told him softly. "I'll be back first thing in the morning. Any updates and I will call right away." He told him heading to the elevator.

"Thank you." Christian mumbled to him as he watched him go.

"Mr Grey can I get you anything?" Mrs Jones whispered to him.

Christian shook his head. "No thank you." He looked to her. "You should get some rest."

Mrs Jones shook her head. "Not until Mrs Grey is home safe and sound." She told him softly before she headed off to the kitchen to busy herself.

"Taylor…" Christian whispered as he looked to him.

"Yes sir."

"Please find my wife." It was a plea. A beg.

"Yes sir." Taylor responded as he went off to his office.

Christian watched him go before he then took a deep breath, watching as Mrs Jones started to clean up the blood off the floor. Going to his bedroom he looked over to the bed. Ana's handbag on the end of the bed and her shoes just on the floor. He could see the sheets had been disturbed. His jaw clenched. His thoughts running away with him, thinking the worst. He was so god damn angry with her and now she had been taken from him. Snatched by a man he loathed. He just wanted her home safe. Grabbing his phone he scrolled through until he reached his mother's number, his thumb hovering above the number before he took a shaky breath and called her. He didn't know what else to do. Didn't know who else to call. He needed his mom.


	3. Chapter 3

Eyes fluttering open a frown formed on her features as she glanced around. She felt sick. Her body ached. Seeing she was tied to a chair Ana tried to pull against the ropes but she had no energy whatsoever. She was powerless. She glanced around; she had no idea where she was. Nothing looked familiar. It looked like she was in some kind of warehouse. She had hoped everything was a dream. Not a living nightmare.

"You're awake. About time Ana. I thought you were going to sleep the whole night away." Jack mused as he came in, taking a drag of his cigarette before blowing out the smoke as he stopped and looked to her. "First I don't use enough and then I use too much…third time lucky right?" He mused with a smirk to her.

"What do you want Jack?" She asked looking to him.

"What do I want?" He asked looking to her. Grabbing a chair he then sat himself in front of Ana, taking another drag of his cigarette, blowing the smoke in Ana's direction. "Well unlike your husband…not much. I don't want to end world hunger or any of that crap. I just want what is supposed to be mine."

"What's that got to do with me?" She asked looking to him. "Or Sawyer! He didn't deserve what you did to him.

"Well you see, Ana…you took my job…" He looked to her and shrugged. "As for Sawyer…he would have been an obstacle to me getting to you. Collateral damage I'm afraid."

Ana's face dropped. "I never thought they'd give me your job. I've only been there a few weeks." She shook her head. "You still didn't need to hurt him like that." She whispered trying to keep her emotions under control.

"No but I suppose when your precious boyfriend buys the company…naturally it's going to go to you. Always perks to fucking the boss ey Ana?"

"I didn't know he was buying the company. We weren't even together when he bought it." She defended looking to him.

Jack laughed as he looked to her. "Don't try and defend him Ana. It's all your fault anyway. If you had just given me what I wanted…you wouldn't be in this mess."

"Give you what you wanted?"

"Don't play dumb. We would have been great together. Especially in the bedroom. You know deep down that I could make you feel way better than he ever could."

"I'd never go with you." Ana hissed in disgust at him.

Jack glared at her. "Shame you feel that way Ana." He mumbled as he got to his feet. Leaning down so they were eye to eye he soon kept his eyes locked on hers as he dubbed his cigarette out on her thigh.

As he dubbed the cigarette Ana's eyes widened. "What are you…" She began before screaming out in pain as she felt the cigarette burn through her trousers and onto her skin.

Jack smirked to her before he got up. Tossing the cigarette away he looked to her. "By the time I'm finished with you…he'll never want to go with you again. " He told her before he left the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

Tears streaming down her face as she watched him go, Ana just let her head hang as she cried. She knew Jack was crazy, but she never thought he would sink this low. All she could think about was Christian. How worried he's going to be. And Sawyer! Was he alive? Did someone find him in time? She needed to get out of here. Away from him. Looking down to her burnt leg, the tears just flowed more, Jack's words ringing over and over in her head. _By the time I'm finished with you…he'll never want to go with you again._ She dreaded what he was actually going to do with her and a part of her feared that he was right. What if Christian didn't want her back? He was already going to be furious with her for going back on her word and going out with Kate. What if this takes him over the edge? Decides he can't handle her defying him anymore. The thought made her feel even more sick than she already felt. As she heard the door opening once more, Ana lifted her head, watching as Jack emerged back into the room, fear now radiating off her not knowing what he was going to do next. Her thigh was still throbbing from the burn.

Looking to her Jack smirked. "What's wrong Ana? Not painful enough for you?" He asked tilting his head to the side as he looked to her before he grabbed her hand and yanked off her wedding and engagement rings and slipped them into his pocket before pulling out a pair of pliers.

Ignoring him Ana frowned as he took her rings. "Hey, give them back!" She snapped at him before the remaining colour drained from her face seeing the pliers in his hand.

Seeing her reaction to the pliers, Jack gave a small shrug. "Just a little incentive for your husband to do as he's told. I know how he struggles to follow orders seeing as he's the one normally barking them at people." He mumbled before he grabbed Ana's hair and yanked her head back. "Now open wide."

Ana's eyes widened as she tried to move her head away from him. "Please, Jack…no…" She begged, her eyes pooling with water once more. "You don't need to do this…"

"You see…that's where you're wrong. I do need to do this. Like I said Ana, you and your husband are going to pay." He stated to her. Grabbing her chin forcefully he pried her mouth open, holding her firmly in place as he moved the pliers into her mouth, wrapping it around one of her back teeth before yanking it out, ignoring Ana's screams as he admired the tooth he had pulled out.

Her mouth pouring with blood, Ana glared to Jack, the tears streaming down her face.

"Oh don't look at me like that. Could have been a lot worse. Could have cut your fingers off." He told her as he wrapped her tooth in some tissue before popping it in his pocket with her wedding and engagement rights and lighting up another cigarette.

Ana looked away from him, all she could taste was the blood in her mouth. The blood just kept seeping out of her mouth.

"While we are on a roll…" Jack began as he grabbed the chair and sat down in front of her once more, taking a long drag of his cigarette before he smirked and pressed the cigarette into her other thigh, matching his earlier attack on her other leg.

As he burnt her again, Ana screamed out again. "Jack stop!" She begged as she tried to move her legs out of the way but the rope was too tight around her wrists and ankles.

"No." He simply told her before he dabbed the ash away before he smirked as he hovered the cigarette just above her collar bone. "What does he have that I don't Anastasia?" He asked before his eyes darkened looking to her. "Apart from all the money." He hissed at her.

Ana stopped breathing as he hovered the cigarette over her collar bone. At his question she looked to him and shrugged helplessly, another tear rolling down her cheek. "He's a good man." She whispered to him. "I love him…"

"So am i!" He snapped, shaking his head he pushed the cigarette into her collar bone, ignoring her screams once more.

"Please Jack! Stop!" Ana cried as she tried to move her body away from the cigarette burning her skin but it was useless. He wasn't giving in. The pain overwhelmed her. Worse than what she felt when Christian hit her for the first time with the belt. She could feel her eyes going heavy. The pain becoming unbearable as she blacked out, falling unconscious once more. She couldn't take it anymore.

As she fell unconscious, Jack looked to her blankly. Taking another drag of his cigarette he then dubbed the remainder out on her arm. She was going to pay. Christian was going to pay. Throwing the butt of the cigarette away he gently stroked Ana's face, his thumb lightly tracing over her bloody bottom lip. "All you had to do was choose me." He whispered to her before he then snatched his hand back quickly and left, his hand digging into his pocket, pulling out the tissue and her rings. He didn't want anything from Christian. He wanted to make him suffer but he knew he would get whatever money he could out of him. He knew he'd cough it up. He'd do anything for his precious wife. His jaw clenched as he shook his head before grabbed an envelope off the side. It was time to get the plan into action. It was time to bring down Christian Grey and his entire family.


	4. Chapter 4

"Christian, darling…" Grace whispered as she moved and sat down next to her son who was sat with his head in his hands and gently moved her arm around his shoulder. "You should try and get some rest. You've been up all night…"

Christian lifted his head a little and glanced to his mother. "I can't." He whispered back. "Not until she's back."

Grace's heart broke as she looked to her son. She couldn't imagine how he was feeling, but she knew they were all feeling the effects of Ana's kidnapping. Christian was a mess. There was no other way to describe it. He looked rough, he hadn't slept all night and was clearly exhausted and the stress was written across his face. The moment she got his phone call she knew something was wrong. It wasn't like Christian to be ringing so late. Elliott was sat with Kate, trying his best to comfort her but she was too busy firing questions at the Detective. Carrick was with Taylor who was on the phone, no doubt trying to get an update on poor Sawyer and Mia was busy helping Mrs Jones in the kitchen. Looking back to Christian, she held him close to her. "How about I get you something to eat?" She asked to him. "You haven't eaten anything…"

"I can't…" He mumbled as he sighed and looked to his mother. "I just feel sick…"

"We will bring her home." Grace promised to him.

"I was so mad at her." He whispered, his eyes locking in front of him. "And now I just wish she was here."

"Mad? Why?" Grace asked with a frown.

Christian sighed. He knew his mother wouldn't like his answer. "She promised me she would come straight home after work." He mumbled with a shake of his head. "When I found out she had gone out with Kate…I just had to come home. She broke her promise…I couldn't stay in New York."

Grace sighed looking to him. "Christian, sweetheart…she is an adult…you can't stop her going out with her friend just because you're not here…she had Sawyer with her, she was safe."

"I know." He whispered before shaking his head. "This place was to keep her safe…yet turns out she was safer in the bar with Kate than her own home."

"Christian you didn't know this was going to happen. You didn't know he would go to these lengths. You couldn't have predicted this…"

"Doesn't make me feel any better though. What if we can't get her back?" He asked looking to her. "What if he kills her? All to get back at me." He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair again. "I won't be able to live without her mom."

"We will get her back safe and sound." Grace promised to him. "Don't think the worst." She told him firmly. She knew he would be blaming himself.

"Mr Grey…" Came Mrs Jones' soft voice. "Here have some water." She whispered softly to him before looking to Grace. "Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you." Grace told her with a smile before she looked to Christian, picking up the glass of water she held it to her son. "Please drink this."

Christian looked up and sighed as he took the glass of water and took a sip of it.

"Sir…" Called Taylor as he hung up the phone and moved closer to him. "That was the hospital. Sawyer is stable and conscious. He'll be able to have visitors later today."

"Thank you Taylor." Christian responded as he looked to him, his body relaxing a fraction. It was good news about Sawyer but the big issue was where the hell was his wife? "Detective…" Christian called as he looked over to him popping the glass of water back down on the table. "What's the latest on finding Hyde and my wife?" He was starting to lose patience. He had been waiting around for too long. He needed something to be happening.

Detective Clarke looked to Christian. "We have a number of units out looking Mr Grey. We have a tech team that are going through the CCTV to spot Hyde's van to see if we can see where he went or where he is hiding out. He's probably sticking to the quieter roads knowing a lot of places won't have CCTV but we are doing everything we can to try and locate them." He explained softly to him.

Christian just shook his head as he got to his feet. "You need to be doing more." He snapped looking to him.

"Christian…" Grace began with a sigh.

"No!" He shouted looking to the detective. "You're just sat here letting yourself being interrogated by Kate when you should be out looking for my wife!"

The Detective stood up and held his hands up defensively. "Mr Grey I can assure you everyone I doing everything they can to find Mrs Grey. I'm here for you as support, any new information I can then pass onto you as soon as we know anything and in case Mr Hyde does make contact with you and we can deal with the situation in a controlled way."

"If Hyde contacts me Detective I will deal with him and then I'll make him pay for what he's done." He hissed to him before he then looked up at the elevator pinged open, as no one came out he frowned slightly and went to go over.

"Sir." Taylor warned to him before he went over cautiously to the elevator, his hand resting on his gun in his holster. Seeing an envelope on the floor he frowned slightly as he checked the elevator before picking up the envelope and heading back inside and over to Christian. "It's addressed to you, Sir."

Christian looked to Taylor before he took the envelope off him, frowning as he heard something rattle inside. Opening the envelope he then poured the contents into his hand, his heart sinking, the colour draining from his face as he looked at the items in his hand.

"Darling what is it?" Grace asked as she stood up seeing her son's reaction.

"It's Ana's engagement and wedding rings…" He whispered, trying to fight back tears, closing his hands around her rings tightly before frowning slightly feeling something else in the envelope. Moving his hand into the envelope he then pulled out a scrunched up piece of paper. Making sure that nothing else was in the envelope he then passed it to Taylor before opening the scrunched up piece of paper. Seeing the contents, Christian's eyes widened as a tear slid down his cheek.

"What is that?" Kate asked as she moved next to Christian.

"It's a tooth…" Christian whispered through his tears before he then looked to the note. " _Life for a Life, Grey. I'll be in touch."_ He read before he clenched his jaw. He was trying so hard to keep it all together but he was starting to crack.

"Oh my god." Kate whispered her hands going over her mouth as the tears fell, her head moving to Elliott's chest as he moved his arms around her.

"Mr Grey…." Detective Clarke began as he held open a forensics bag. "Slide the tooth in here and I'll have it sent off for DNA…it might not be your wife's but a scare tactic, a very common method in kidnapping cases…I'll take the note too. They might be able to find distinctive particles to certain areas on the paper."

Christian looked to him blankly before nodding slightly and doing what he was asked before his hands dropped to his side. He felt numb.

Zipping up the bag, Detective Clarke looked to Christian. "I'll take this to our forensic team and get in analysed right away. If anything else turns up while I'm gone then please ring me straight away." He told him before he then headed towards the elevator.

Christian nodded as he watched him go before he then looked to Taylor. "Check the CCTV, see if you can see if it was Jack who left that note."

"Yes sir." Taylor answered as he headed off towards his office.

"Christian…" Grace whispered before she then sighed and gently pulled her son to her, wrapping her arms tightly around him. "We will find her."

Christian just stood there. He felt so numb. Eventually moving his arms around his mother he just let her hold him. It was a rare act, but since meeting and being with Ana he would let people touch him now, especially in areas he once considered a no go area.

"Sir." Came Taylor's voice.

Breaking from his mother, Christian then looked to Taylor.

"You need to see something."

Christian nodded to him before he followed him to his office. As Taylor sat down he then looked to him as Taylor looked to him.

"It's a woman who delivered the note." Taylor told him.

Christian frowned. "A woman?"

Taylor nodded as he pulled up the picture and looked back to Christian.

"Do we know who she is?" Christian asked as he looked to the screen.

Taylor sighed. "She looks familiar sir but I'm not sure where from but if she's working with Hyde she must be in some connection with SIP. I'm going to take a copy to Sawyer later when he's allowed visitors to see if he recognises her."

Christian nodded a little. "Good, get down there as soon as you can." He told him before rubbing his forehead a little. "Did you see which way she went out of the garage?"

"She went right sir, the complete opposite to what direction Hyde went last night."

Christian sighed and nodded. "Good work. Keep me informed."

"Will do sir." Taylor responded as he went back to the screen.

Christian looked to the screen once more before he then left Taylor's office. Just needing some time to himself he headed to his own study. He needed a break from them all. He loved his mother, he did but right now he just needed two minutes to just be on his own and think.  
Sitting at his desk he let a sigh pass his lips as he just rested his head in his hands. He was trying his best to just hold everything in but everything was getting on top of him. The rings and the tooth have just made everything worse. He dreaded what else to come…what else was he going to send him? How much was he going to hurt his precious wife before they found her? He felt so…lost. Lifting his head up he looked to the model glider and helicopter on his desk as well as a picture of him and Ana on their honeymoon, tears springing in his eyes. "Oh baby where are you?" He whispered to himself as he let his head fall into his hands once more as the tears just rolled down his cheeks. He needed his wife back.


	5. Chapter 5

Sat on a chair, feet up on a table as he relaxed back, Jack took a long drag out of his cigarette, glancing back slightly as he heard footsteps before looking ahead once more. "Were you seen?" He asked as he blew out the smoke.

Elizabeth looked to him as she took off her baseball cap and threw it on the table along with her sunglasses. "Course I wasn't." She simply told him as she glanced to him before she then looked to the door where Jack was keeping Ana before looking to Jack once more. "How is she?"

Jack looked to her before he shrugged and took another drag out of his cigarette. "Still alive." He commented. "Passed out at the moment. The girl can't handle pain very well."

Elizabeth looked to him before sighing a little. "How far are you actually going to take it?" She asked. "You know Grey will give you whatever you want as long as you have her."

"I know." He commented before he turned to look at her. "But having her? Will cause him immense pain. He loves her. Not knowing where she is or what's happening to her will kill him more." He shrugged. "Few more days and then we'll start demanding the money. Then we can disappear for good. Can start taking his empires down one by one. Starting with SIP."

"And what about Anastasia?"

Jack shrugged. "We'll get rid of her."

Elizabeth's face dropped as she looked to him. "You said you weren't going to kill her."

Jack scoffed. "By the time we are finished with her she's going to wish she was dead."

Elizabeth clenched her jaw. "Is torturing her not enough?"

Jack glared to her as he got to his feet, throwing his cigarette away. "That bitch took my job. You said she was only a temporally thing yet she comes back from her stupid honeymoon and Roach has given her my fucking job!"

"I told you not to hire her in the first place! You didn't listen to me!"

"Yeah well I didn't think she'd be so hard to get into bed." He snapped back to her. "If she wasn't with that prick then we wouldn't be in this mess." He hissed before he clenched his hands into fists. "If she had just come to New York I would have had her!" Shaking his head as he then glared to the door. "She's going to pay. I'm going to make sure of it." He mumbled before he headed over to the door, seeing Ana waking up he smirked to himself before he then looked to Elizabeth. "You can go now. Come back later. Me and this little bitch are going to have some fun."

Elizabeth looked to him before she sighed. "I'll be back after I've finished work." She mumbled before she headed out of the warehouse. She didn't want to leave, not knowing what Jack was going to do but she had to go to work so suspicion wouldn't arise onto her. She didn't want to be involved with whatever he was planning but she had no choice. She didn't want to be humiliated. His video could ruin her career. She couldn't risk that. No way.

As Elizabeth went, Jack then looked back to Ana and smirked as he opened the door and headed inside. "Well hello there gorgeous. Have a nice little sleep?" He asked as he closed the door behind him and slowly made his way over to her.

Hearing Jack's voice, Ana tried to block him out. She was exhausted, she felt sick and she was in so much pain. She wasn't in the mood for him right now. All she wanted was her husband.

As he was ignored Jack narrowed his eyes to her before he then moved stepping closer to her once more. "Ignoring me now?" He asked before chuckling. "How petty Anastasia."

"Just leave me alone." She grumbled keeping her eyes on the floor. She couldn't look at him. Every inch of her hurt. She knew while she was unconscious that he kept burning her with his cigarette. She could see the new holes in her trousers and it wasn't just a few places that was throbbing from the burns. It was most of her body. The thought made her feel sick.

Hearing her he raised an eyebrow before he then moved down and undone the rope on Ana's wrists and ankles before dragging her to her feet, grasping her bloody chin forcefully to look at him. "Leave you alone?" He asked with a chuckle before he then backhanded her across the face. "You listen to me you stuck up little bitch. Don't think for a second that you're just going to get out of here in one piece. I am far from done with you." He hissed at her.

Groaning slightly at the blow to her face, Ana moved her hand to her face, looking to Jack in disgust. "You'll never get away with this." She whispered, her eyes pooling with water.

"Watch me." Jack replied as he backhanded Ana once more, sending her flying to the floor before giving her three swift kicks to the ribs. "I'll get away with it and then I'll enjoy watching her husband suffer for the rest of his life."

As she was backhanded again, Ana fell to the floor with a thud, her head bouncing off the floor as her eyes widened as Jack kicked her repeatedly in the ribs. Her ribs aching, her vision blurry from hitting her head on the floor. "Jack please….no more…" Ana begged, her arm moving around to clutch her ribs. He was not holding back.

"Jack please, no more." He mocked as he kicked her again and shook his head. "I'll stop when I want to stop!" He snapped at her as he lit up another cigarette before moving onto his knees and pressing the cigarette right into her hip.

Ana could feel the bile rising as he kicked her again. She'd take the belt off Christian any day over this. As he burnt her hip, Ana screamed out in pain. "Jack! Stop!" She screamed as she pushed his hand away.

As she tried to push his hand away, Jack grabbed her hand and pressed the cigarette into her hand, burning the flesh before he then threw the cigarette away and got to his feet, stomping on her hand before storming out of the room. He knew if he stayed in here any longer he would kill her and he didn't want to kill her just yet.

Breaking down in tears, Ana held her hand close to her body. The burn, Jack's violent attack on her. Everything was getting too much. Staying laid on the floor, too scared to move fearing she would either be sick or her body would just fail her. Ana opened her eyes, the tears just rolling down her cheeks before she lifted her head slightly spotting something under one of the crates the other end of the room. Clenching her jaw she glanced at the door before she then quickly, using what energy she had went over to the crates and reached under it, pulling out the rusty screwdriver she then quickly went back to where Jack left her as she held it tightly to her. She needed to get away from Jack. The more he hurt her the more he was enjoying it. He was finding it difficult to stop and she could see it. This was nothing like Christian enjoying punishing her; this was something much, much worse. He wasn't going to stop. He was going to lose control and kill her. As the door opened once more, Ana closed her eyes. He was back for more.

After taking a breath to try and get some self-control back, Jack looked to her, seeing she was still in the same spot he left her he couldn't help but smirk. "Poor princess." He chuckled and went over to her, moving his hands to her arms he dragged her to her feet.

Knowing it was now or never, Ana clutched the screwdriver tightly, taking a deep breath she waited until she was on her feet before she plunged the screwdriver into Jack's stomach as hard as she could. "Go to hell." She spat at him as she watched his eyes go wide from her attack before pushing the screwdriver into his stomach more. "That was for Sawyer." She whispered before she pushed him to the floor and just ran. The sudden rush of adrenaline running through her body as she ran out of the door. Seeing his keys on the side she grabbed them before she ran outside, looking around for his truck she quickly got into it as she started up the engine and just drove. Her hand was throbbing, she suspected it was broken from how much it was hurting but right now she didn't care. All she knew was that she had to get away from him. Feeling Paranoid, Ana kept looking into the mirrors now and again just to make sure no one was following her. She heard him talking to someone earlier so she knew he wasn't doing this on his own. He had help. As she got onto a road she recognised it made her feel more sick knowing they were on the very outskirts of Seattle. Was he going to take her out of Seattle? She didn't want to think about it. She didn't know where to go. She knew she had to go to the hospital, but she knew she would need to go to the police station…and then there was needing to go home to Christian. She needed him to know she was alive. Her head pounding, Ana was trying her hardest to stay awake, but she was struggling. Knowing Escala was closer she headed straight for there, going into the garage she looked around. All the cars were here. He was home. Going over to the elevator she input the code and rested against the elevator wall, frowning as she felt her top lip go wet she moved her hand to her lip, seeing her finger covered in blood her eyes widened before they started to go heavy again, unconsciousness taking over once more as she slid down the elevator wall her mind going blank apart from one thing. Christian.

* * *

 ** _Just want to say a massive thank you to all those supporting this story and leaving reviews! The response of this story has done way better than i could have ever imagined so thank you!_**

 ** _Hope you liked this chapter, thought it would be cool to have Ana get herself out. I didn't want to have her kidnapped for too long as its the aftermath of what happened to her will be significant to this story!_**

 ** _Anyway! Enjoy! Hopefully get another chapter up tomorrow when i'm home from work! :)_**

 ** _Much Love_**

 ** _K xx_**


	6. Chapter 6

"And he was sure?" Christian asked Taylor as they stood in the corner away from listening ears. Detective Clarke was back and after having confirmation that the tooth was Ana's, Christian became more determined to find his wife without the police's help. He just let Kate interrogate him. She was a pain in the ass but right now it was welcoming if it kept Clarke away from him so he and Taylor could work out their next move.

"Yes sir. Her name is Elizabeth Morgan and she works for SIP. She's the head of the HR department. Sawyer said she would pop down now and again mainly to see Mrs Grey or Hyde." Taylor explained to him quietly knowing Christian wanted to keep this information away from Detective Clarke.

Christian nodded slightly. "Okay, see if she's in work now. Maybe we can get some answers off her." He ordered softly before sighing. "How is Sawyer?"

"He's sore. By his own admission. He's eager to get out and be involved with the search of Mrs Grey and Hyde. He sends his apologies for what happened to Mrs Grey."

"He has nothing to apologise for. We saw that footage. Hyde was quick. I'll try and go and see himself myself when I get the chance." He mumbled before sighing a little running his fingers through his hair. Everything was such a mess. He was dreading the next thing to come up in the elevator. What was he going to send him next? A piece of clothing? A body part? The thought just made him feel sick.

"I'll go to SIP. See if Miss Morgan is there."

Christian nodded to him. "Yes. Make sure you are alone with her and get whatever information you can out of her. She knows something and we need to know what." He told him firmly.

"Yes Mr Grey. I'll call you as soon as I have some information for you." Taylor told him before heading to the elevator and pushed the button.

Christian nodded before heading to the main room with the others.

"Where is he going?" Detective Clarke asked as he watched Sawyer wait for the elevator.

"Running an errand for me." Christian told him bluntly before he sighed a little as his mother bought him in for another hug, slowly moving his arms around her. She had been his rock through this whole thing. He didn't know what he'd do if he didn't have his mother.

Taylor looked back slightly before he then looked back as the elevator opened, stepping inside his eyes widened as he saw Ana on the floor. "MR GREY!" He shouted as he moved down next to Ana and moved his hand to her neck to check for a pulse.

Hearing Taylor, Christian frowned as he quickly headed over to the elevator, the others following behind him. Seeing Ana lying on the floor the colour drained from his face as he stopped the doors from closing as he looked to Taylor seeing him checking Ana's pulse. "Is she?" He whispered quietly, scared of his answer. Was Hyde delivering his dead wife?

"She's alive." Taylor confirmed before he looked down to her, she was bleeding from a number of places, he couldn't distinguish where from exactly.

"Oh my god…" Came Grace's voice from behind Christian as she stepped into the elevator, bending down next to Taylor she gently moved some hair out of Ana's face. "Oh beautiful girl…" She whispered.

"I'll call an ambulance." Kate declared grabbing her phone from her pocket, trying not to burst into tears.

"No need they are on the way. They'll be downstairs in a few minutes." Detective Clarke informed her as he moved and stood next to Christian. "I've informed our tech team they're going to try and track her movements…see where she came from."

"Try to keep her still as possible." Grace told Taylor softly as she got some tissue on her pocket and gently placed it on the cut on her head.

Taylor nodded. "She's bleeding from a number of places." Taylor whispered to her, not wanting Christian to hear knowing it would freak him right out.

"Just keep her still." She whispered back to him before getting to her feet and looking to her son.

Stepping into the elevator Christian looked to Kate and Elliott. "Ana's parents are due here in the next hour. Can you go to the airport to meet them? Then meet us at the hospital?"

"Of course bro." Elliott told him as he moved his arm supportively around Kate, holding her close to him.

"I'll sort her a bag out." Kate told Christian softly. "Pack some essentials she will need and some clean clothes."

"Thank you. Mrs Jones will show you where her stuff is." He looked to Detective Clarke. "I suggest you and your people find Hyde. Before I do." He told him before he pushed the button and let the doors close before he quickly moved over to his wife, his hand gently moving to her face. "Ana…" He whispered to her, trying to fight back the tears. How could he do this to her? His beautiful wife.

"Try not to move her too much, sweetheart." Grace whispered to him softly. "We don't want to cause anymore unnecessary damage."

Christian nodded a little to his mother, locking his eyes onto his wife as he gently took her hand in his and pressed a soft kiss to her hand, holding onto to it tightly. As they reached the ground floor and the doors opened, paramedics waiting, Christian reluctantly let her hand go as he got to his feet and moved over to his mother who wrapped her arm supportively around him, letting the paramedics work on Ana. As they moved an oxygen mask over her face and a small bandage around her head and moved her onto a stretcher his hands went into fists. Hyde was going to pay. "Taylor…" He began as he looked to him. "Will you please drive my mother to the hospital? I'm going in with Ana."

"Of course Mr Grey."

"Sweetheart are you sure you don't want me to come with you in the ambulance?"

"I'm sure. You go with Taylor. I'll meet you there." He told her softly before following Ana out with the paramedics.

"Let them do what they need to do Christian." She told him firmly knowing that he would try and tell the paramedics how to their jobs.

Christian just nodded to his mother before getting into the back of the ambulance. Taking a seat he then looked to his wife as the paramedic hooked her up to a number of machines and put up a bag of fluid. She was covered in blood, it made him feel angrier. All his emotions were all over the place. He was relieved that Ana was back, but scared and worried about how much damage Jack had done as well as being furious with Jack, annoyed at the police for not doing more to find her, angry with Elizabeth for potentially helping Jack do this to his wife. How was he supposed to manage these feelings? As the paramedic sat down as the ambulance started to move, Christian shuffled forward slightly, going to take his wife's hand he stopped seeing how swollen it was. What the hell did Hyde do to her? Looking over his wife's body his jaw clenched. He could see that her clothes were singed. The burn marks perfect circles.  
As the ambulance came to a stop, Christian watched as the paramedic got up and opened the back before they prepared Ana before taking her out of the ambulance, following the paramedics into the hospital, his mother and Taylor following shortly behind him.

"Wait here Mr Grey; let us help your wife." A nurse told him as she haltered his movements and took some notes from the paramedic before going into surgery.

As he was stopped, Christian looked to the nurse before looking through the glass door. Oh how he wanted to be in there with her. He needed to be in there with her. She needed him. He needed her.

Moving next to Christian, Grace moved her arm around him. "She'll be okay." She whispered to him. "She's a strong one Christian."

"He burnt her." Christian whispered keeping his eyes locked ahead of him.

"What?" Grace asked with a frown. "How do you know that?"

"I saw the holes in her clothes. Singed." He choked back the tears before he rubbed his forehead slightly before running his fingers through his hair.

"Oh sweetheart." Grace whispered tightening her arm around her son before gently tugging him. "Let's go sit down. Let them work."

Christian nodded, reluctantly moving from the doors as he followed his mother down to the set of chairs that were down the corridor. Plonking himself down he sighed as he rested his head in his hands.

Sitting down next to her son, Grace glanced to Taylor who was stood guard near Christian, resting he hand supportively on his leg. She knew nothing she could say would make him feel better. She just had to be there for him.  
Over the hour, Grace watched as everyone started to make their way to the hospital. Ray and Clara coming with Kate and Elliot, Mia coming with Jose and their father. Everyone was here and they were all waiting. Christian had started to pace the corridor. She could see he was getting more and more agitated the longer they were waiting.

"Mr Grey?" Came a surgeon's voice as he appeared in the corridor.

Christian looked up. "That's me…how's Ana? Is she alright?"

"Mr Grey my name is Doctor Barns…why don't we find somewhere quiet to talk?" He suggested looking to him.

Christian's face dropped. "What's wrong?"

"Please Mr Grey…let's go and sit down."

"No…just tell me." He snapped looking to him.

"Doctor Barns…" Came Grace's soft voice as she stood up next to Christian.

"Grace I didn't see you there…"

Grace smiled softly to him. "Please…we have been waiting for a long time…tell us what's going on with Ana. We are all family. We just want to know she is okay."

"Very well." Began the Doctor as he looked to them all before looking to Christian. "Mr Grey your wife has sustained a number of horrific injuries but she is stable which is the main thing okay? You need to remember that. She has a hairline fracture to her skull, two broken ribs but her others are bruised, her right hand is broken and she has a wide range of burns across her body. It looks like she's been burned with a…"

"Cigarette…" Christian finished as he looked to him. He felt sick. All those injuries…his beautiful wife tortured.

The doctor nodded. "Yes." He replied before looking to him. "But she is stable, when you go in to see her she is going to look really poorly. She's been cleaned up and her injuries are more prominent now." He told him before sighing. "There is something else you should know…"

Christian looked to him and shook his head. "I..I…can't…" He told him dismissing him. He didn't want to hear anymore. He couldn't.

"Mr Grey…" Doctor Barns began looking to him. "I understand this is a lot to take in and you want to go and see your wife but this is very important…"

Christian sighed in frustration. He just wanted to go and see his wife. "What?" He asked with a snap to him.

"Your wife is pregnant."

Christian looked to him. "Excuse me? She can't be. She has the shot." He told him in defence.

The doctor nodded. "I can see that from her notes. According from the information I have from Doctor Greene your wife is a week late having her shot, but your wife is very early pregnant. Only six or seven weeks. Odds are her shot ran out early, it does happen. But from what we saw…baby is fine."

Christian looked to him in disbelief. A baby?! This was not something he was expecting. Not by a mile. He looked to the doctor blankly before he just walked away, walking out the corridor and out of the hospital to the fresh air. He had to get out. Had to get away from everyone. He needed to be alone. He was going to be a father? His wife had been kidnapped in their home and now he was supposed to be a father? He had no idea what to do. He wasn't ready to be a father. It was too soon.


	7. Chapter 7

"Christian." Came Grace's voice from behind him.

"Not now mom." Christian stated firmly to her as he kept his eyes locked ahead of him, still trying to take everything in, the main aspect of that of him becoming a father. He couldn't believe Ana forgot her shot. How could she? She knew he wasn't ready to be a father. Neither of them was ready to bring a new life into this world.

Grace moved in front of Christian and looked to him. "No. We are doing this now." She told him looking to him as she folded her arms across her chest. "Your wife is in there and she needs you now more than ever."

"But…"

"No buts Christian." Grace cut in looking to him. "I can tell you are far from happy about the baby…"

"Far from happy?" Christian cut in looking to her with the shake of his head. "I'm furious mom. I wanted to give her the world! I had so many plans for us. We said we would wait to have children and yet she goes and forgets her shot?" He shook his head once more and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I knew you weren't listening to him." Grace scolded with a shake of her head. "Christian, all you heard was that Ana was a week late with her appointment. She didn't get pregnant this week. The doctor said her shot ran out early. Six or seven weeks was roughly the age of the baby? We're talking before your wedding or around there. Don't you dare blame her and think this is Ana's fault. It takes two people to make a baby. You are a grown man. No maybe now is not ideal timing, especially considering what has happened to Ana and her injuries but reality is Christian you are going to be a father and you need to accept that. That girl in there loves you more than anything in the world and I know you feel the same about her." She told him firmly before sighing a little. "Look, sweetheart…for now? Forget about the baby…concentrate on Ana and getting her better. After everything Hyde did to her…she is going to need you now more than ever."

Christian looked to her, listening to what she said before he let a shaky sigh pass his lips as he rubbed his forehead slightly. "I'm scared." He whispered looking to her, wrapping his arms tightly around himself. He felt so vulnerable right now. He felt like he was four years old again. "If I can't keep my own wife safe in our own home how am I supposed to keep a baby safe? How am I supposed to be a good dad?"

"Oh sweetheart…" Sighed Grace as she gently pulled him into her arms and help him close to her. "Every new parent is scared. It's natural. There's no manual on how to be the perfect parent. You do your best for your baby and that's all you can do." She told him softly before looking to her. "You will be a good father Christian. And you will keep them both safe. Hyde isn't going to get them again. Besides, you have Gia remaking your new home. That new house will be your new home. You will keep them safe. Nothing like this is ever going to happen again. We all know you won't allow it to happen again." She promised to him with a soft smile. "Now come on. Let's go and see her."

Christian sighed a little as he hugged his mother back before he gave a slight nod as he looked down to her. "I just don't want to let them down."

"You won't." Grace whispered with a smile before she gently nudged him. "Now come on. Your wife is waiting."

Christian nodded a little to her before he took a breath and looked to Grace. "You'll come in with me right? I don't to go in there on my own."

"Of course I will." She whispered with a smile to him. "There are only two visitors allowed at a time because her room isn't big enough for us all so Ana's parents have already gone in while I came to find you." She explained softly to him as she gently took his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze before leading him back into the hospital, giving a small nod to Taylor who wasn't too far from the exit, keeping an eye on Christian.

Christian nodded slightly to his mother, holding onto her hand tightly as they headed back into the hospital. He was scared. Terrified even. What could he possibly offer a baby? Sighing to himself he then heading to where Ana was being kept, looking to everyone who was waiting outside before looking up once more. Glancing through the class he looked over to Carla and Ray who were just holding each other while Carla cried as they looked to Ana. Taking a look at his wife, he held his breath briefly, his grip tightening on his mother's hand without realising. Bandage around her head, two black eyes and a busted lip. And that was the injuries he could see on her face.

As Christian gripped her hand tighter, Grace looked up to him before she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Remember sweetheart she is stable…" She whispered to him before she gave the door a little knock. "Are we okay to come in?" Grace asked looking to Carla and Ray.

Ray looked up and nodded. "Of course." He looked to Carla. "Come on. Let's get you some fresh air and some water. Give Christian some time with Ana."

Carla nodded as she wiped her nose. "Yes of course." She whispered as she clung onto Ray tightly as they left the room, quietly closing the door behind them. She hated seeing her baby girl like that. It didn't even look like her. Not her baby girl.

Watching them leave Christian then looked to Ana before he let his mother's hand go and slowly made his way over to his wife's side. Gently taking her hand in his he pressed a soft kiss to her hand as he looked to her. "When will she wake up?" He asked, tearing his eyes from his wife and looking to his mother, holding Ana's hand close to his chest.

"It's hard to say." Grace told him with a sigh. "Her head injury…" She trailed off and sighed. "It could be a few hours…maybe even a day…she'll wake up when she's ready."

Christian simply nodded before he frowned and tilted his head slightly seeing a red mark on her collar bone, moving her hospital gown slightly to see the mark clearly his jaw clenched as he closed his eyes briefly, trying to contain his anger. "How many burn marks does she have?" He asked through gritted teeth.

Grabbing Ana's chart from the end of the bed, Grace started to look through it. Reading it she sighed. "Darling…"

"Just tell me." He cut in looking to her. "How many does she have?"

"Eleven in total." She whispered with a sigh before she read them out. "Two on each of her thighs, one on her left arm, one on her collarbone, one on the inside of her right hand, one behind her left ear and one on the back of her neck, one in the middle of her back and one on her hip…most of them have slight infections which they are treating…"

As Grace read out where she was burnt, Christian's eyes would travel to that part of Ana's body. Clenching his jaw he looked to his mother, he didn't want to ask but he had to know. "Did he…force himself on her?"

Grace shook her head. "No. There's no evidence of sexual trauma."

"Thank god." Christian whispered through his tears as one slid down his cheek before he looked to his wife once more. "I'll make him pay for what he did to you. I promise." He whispered to her as he pressed another kiss to her hand, holding it gently to his chest as he sat on the edge of the bed and jut watched her sleep.

Popping her chart back, Grace moved next to Christian and gently rested her hand on his arm. "If anyone can get her through this then it's you…"

Christian looked to her and sighed. "Is it?" He asked before sighing and shaking his head before he looked up as the door knocked, frowning seeing Detective Clarke outside. "I'll be right back." He whispered to Ana, pressing a kiss to her forehead before he gently placed her hand back on the bed before looking to his mother. "Stay here with her…" He mumbled before he left the room. "Detective."

"Mr Grey…"

"Have you found Hyde?" He asked looking to him.

"We did…"

"They just rushed the scumbag into surgery." Elliott scoffed with a shake of his head keeping his arm draped around Kate's shoulders.

Christian frowned as he looked to his brother before looking to Detective Clarke once more. "What?"

"We found Mr Hyde in an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Seattle. The tech team managed to follow your wife's steps from the CCTV cameras…all we see is your wife running from the warehouse and then getting into the truck to which she then comes back to Escala. Mr Hyde is very lucky to be alive. We found him unconscious with a rusty screwdriver shoved into his abdomen. He's lost a lot of blood."

Christian looked to him blankly and gave a slight shrug. "Considering my wife has a fractured skull I'd call that self-defence."

"Mr Grey…"

"No." Christian cut in looking to him; he could feel the anger building again. "My wife's injuries…the doctor called them horrific…he tortured her!"

"Mr Grey we have no intention of prosecuting your wife." Detective Clarke cut in. "Considering the evidence we have against Hyde the attack will be considered as self-defence. I just wanted you to be aware in case Mr Hyde does try and say it was unprovoked as the warehouse doesn't have any CCTV inside."

"Unprovoked? He stabbed my wife's security. He kidnapped my wife. Yanked out one of her teeth. Fractured her skull. Broke two of her ribs, broken her hand and burnt her eleven times with a cigarette…and to top it all off…she's pregnant. If he even thinks about saying it was unprovoked I will end him." He snapped to him. "Now if you'll excuse I'm going back to my wife." He told him before he headed back into Ana.

"Everything alright sweetheart?" Grace asked looking to Christian as she got up from the chair and looked to her son.

Christian looked to her and sighed. "Ana stabbed Hyde with a screwdriver."

Grace raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"They've taken Hyde into surgery. He wanted me to know in case he tries and says Ana done it as an unprovoked attack."

Grace scoffed. "Well no one would believe him. Your father wouldn't let that happen anyway. He will make sure that monster is put away for life after what he's done to poor Ana." She reassured him before she smiled to him. "She squeezed my hand."

Christian looked to his mother before looking to Ana. "She did?"

Grace smiled and nodded. "Yes, I was talking to her, holding onto her hand. She can hear us." She smiled looking to Christian. "Come sit with her. Come be with her."

Nodding Christian moved back over to the side of the bed, bringing the chair closer he sat himself down before taking his wife's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze before pressing a soft kiss to it. All he wanted was for her to wake up. He needed to see those beautiful blue eyes. Sighing to himself he just watched her sleep. His mom said she'd wake up in her own time and that's what he was giving her. Time. He knew right now he had to be patient. She would wake up when she was ready, but until then? He wasn't leaving her side.


	8. Chapter 8

Eyes fluttering open a frown formed on Ana's features. God everything hurt. Taking in her surrounding she frowned more, she had no idea how she got here. Last thing she remembered was getting into the lift in Escala. Lifting her right hand her eyes widened slightly seeing it was in a cast. So he did break her hand. Sighing to herself she let her hand drop back on the bed before she then went to move her left hand, but stopped seeing Christian fast asleep in the chair next to her bed, arms folded on the bed, his head resting down on them as he slept. He didn't look very comfortable but at the same time he looked so peaceful. She didn't want to wake him. Gently moving the bed sheet off her legs she moved her legs over the side of the bed before carefully moving to her feet. She needed to stretch her legs. She felt so stiff. Making sure Christian was still asleep she grabbed her IV stand before she made small steps, heading over to the window. It was a dull and gloomy evening. The rain just pouring down. She frowned slightly to herself, not even knowing what day it was. How long had she been in here? How long had she been asleep?

Eyes opening, Christian lifted his head slightly and rubbed his eyes before looking to the bed. Not seeing Ana there, he instantly panicked and got to his feet but relief soon washed over him as he saw her stood over by the window. "Anastasia…" He breathed looking over to her. "You should be in bed…" He whispered as he slowly made his way over to her. He'd been waiting two days for her to wake up. When she didn't wake up at first, Christian panicked but the doctor and Grace kept reassuring him that she would wake up in her own time. And here she was, his beautiful, stubborn wife, freshly waken and up and out of bed already. He wanted to tell her off but he refrained from doing so. He didn't know what kind of mood she would be in after what happened to her.

"I needed to stretch my legs…" She mumbled her voice hoarse and dry before she looked back to him briefly before looking back out to the window. "I didn't want to wake you."

Making his way over to her he stood next to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore…angry…scared…confused…" She looked to Christian for a second before looking ahead of herself once more. "The list is endless."

Christian's heart broke hearing her. "Oh Ana…" He whispered and went to move his arms around her but stopped as she stepped away from him and held her hands up in defence.

"Please don't…" She whispered, tears pooling her eyes.

"Baby I'm not going to hurt you…" He reassured her.

"I know." She whispered before sighing. "Everything just…hurts…the thought of being touched right now…" She trailed off and shook her head. "I just can't…"

Christian's heart broke even more. Jack hurt her so much that she couldn't bear to be touched, even by him. Holding his own hands up in defence to her, he stepped forward to her; gently taking her left hand in his he pulled out her engagement and wedding ring and gently slid them back onto her finger before he gently kissed her hand.

Ana's breath hitched as he took her hand, watching as he put her rings back on before she looked to him. "How long have I been out?" She whispered to him.

"Two days." He whispered back to her.

"I'm sorry."

At her apology Christian frowned a little in confusion. "Sorry for what?" He asked looking to her, still keeping a hold of her hand gently seeing as this was currently the only contact she could actually bear and she wasn't pulling away from him.

"That you can't touch me yet…"

"Don't apologise. If anything…I don't want to end up hurting you, especially if you're sore…" He whispered to her as he looked to her before he gently cupped her face in his hands and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Ana felt like pulling away but she didn't. She wasn't scared of him. She knew he wouldn't hurt her but she couldn't really distinguish where her pain was coming from. Her whole body was hurting. She felt like one big, battered bruise. Closing her eyes briefly she then looked to him. "Is Sawyer…" She began, not being able to finish her question in fear of what might be the outcome.

"Sawyer will be fine." He whispered down to her.

"There was so much blood…he wasn't moving…"

"I know." He whispered before kissing her head once more. "But he'll be fine." He reassured her. "When you are feeling better we will go up and see him."

"I stabbed Jack…" She confessed, not being able to look him in the eye.

"I know. He's here…"

Ana's face dropped as she moved away from him, nearly falling over her IV stand. "W.. ?" She stuttered looking to him. The thought of being in the same building as that man made her feel sick. She didn't want to be here.

"You're safe." He promised to her as he cautiously stepped forward, closing the gap between them. "He has twenty four hour guards watching him and he's handcuffed to the bed. He won't get anywhere near you."

"I want to go home." She declared looking to him. "I can't be here. Not with him in here…" She whispered looking to Christian. "Please take me home." She begged looking to him.

Christian looked to her. How he wanted nothing more than to take her home. "We'll have to wait and see what the doctor says…" He whispered to her before he gently cupped her face once more. "I won't let anything happen to you." He promised her. "Nothing like that is ever going to happen again."

Clinging onto his shirt with her left hand, Ana let out a shaky breath as she nodded a little. "Please don't leave me…"

"I'm not." He promised. "I'm staying right here until I can get you back home."

"I'm sorry for going out with Kate…"

"Don't be." Christian cut in looking to her before sighing. "You were safer in that bar than you were in our own home." He sighed. "I was mad." He admitted before gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. "But when I saw you taken…I was mad at myself…and when I got your rings and tooth…" He choked out the last part as he looked to her. "I thought I was never going to see you again."

Ana looked to him, her heart breaking before she then took a breath and took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'm right here." She whispered to him. How she wanted to just jump into his arms and hold him but she just couldn't.

"Please get back into bed…" He whispered to her. It was a plea, a beg.

Ana looked to him before she then nodded a little as she slowly made her way back to the bed. She knew Christian was right behind her but at the same time keeping his distance so he didn't touch her. Climbing back into the bed she relaxed back against the pillow before wincing slightly, her hand moving to her ribs.

"Are you alright?" Christian asked hearing her wince.

Ana nodded a little. "Just hurts…"

"You have two broken ribs and others are bruised…"

Ana looked to him before she took a breath before looking to her broken hand.

"How did he do that?" He asked softly.

"He stomped on it…" She whispered keeping her eyes locked on her hand. "He was burning my hip…I tried to push him away so he burnt my hand then stomped on it…"

Christian clenched his jaw, his eyes closing briefly before he then looked to her. "Let me go and get a doctor…see when we can get you home."

Ana just nodded a little to him, suddenly feeling exhausted.

Christian looked to her before he then opened the door, seeing Taylor stand up he offered him a small smile. "Can you go and get a doctor? She's awake."

"Of course Mr Grey." Taylor responded as he went off.

Christian went back into the room; it was late so everyone had gone back to the hotel to get some sleep. Going back over to Ana, he moved and sat on the edge of her bed and gently took her hand in hers. "There's something I need to tell you…" He whispered to her. He had to tell her that she was pregnant before the doctor did.

Looking to Christian, Ana looked to their hands before she frowned a little as she heard him. "What?" She asked, although she was terrified of his answer. It didn't sound good. She sensed something was wrong.

Christian looked to her. "Ana you're pregnant."

Ana's face drained of colour as she looked to him. Frowning she shook her head. "I can't be. I have the shot. I'm due another appointment soon."

"You missed the appointment." He whispered through gritted teeth. "You're a week late with your appointment."

Ana looked to him. She didn't like his tone. Pulling her hand back from his she clenched her jaw. "You think I got pregnant on purpose." It wasn't a question. She could tell that was running through his mind.

Christian sighed as he looked to his wife. "I just thought we both agreed we would wait to have children and now with this happening to you..."

"And we did agree. Funny enough this pregnancy is quite a shock to me considering I was tortured two days ago and have been unconscious since." She snapped looking to him before she shook her head. "Just go." She whispered as she rubbed her forehead a little with her good hand. She couldn't look at him right now. He really thought she would get pregnant on purpose? She couldn't believe him right now. Did he really think that little of her?

Christian frowned before sighing. "Ana…"

"No Christian." She cut in looking to him. "I want you to go. I want to be on my own." She told him as she turned away from him, wincing as she did so before curling up. How could he possibly think that she got pregnant on purpose? She wasn't ready to be a mother! She was so angry at him right now. After everything she had been through with Hyde. She didn't need this from him right now. She needed her husband. Not him accusing her of getting pregnant on purpose!

Christian sighed a little as he got up from the bed. "I'll be outside if you need me." He whispered to her before he obeyed her wishes and left the room. He didn't want to make her even more angry. Gently closing the door behind him as he went over and sat in one of the seats, running his fingers through his hair slightly before looking up as he saw a doctor go into Ana's room. He wanted to be in there with her so badly. Getting up from the seat he looked to Taylor. "Keep an eye on her." He told him. "I'm going to get some fresh air." He told him before he then moved his hands into his pockets as he headed out into the Seattle night, letting the cold, wet air hit his face. Now that Ana knew about the baby he felt angry again. They just weren't ready. He knew she didn't get pregnant on purpose but he still felt angry about it. He knew he wouldn't be a good dad. How could he be? He was fifty shades of fucked up. Sighing to himself he began to walk. He needed to clear his head.

When the doctor left her, Ana felt numb. He went through all her injuries, most of the burns she didn't even know she had. And then he mentioned her being pregnant. But unlike her husband the doctor explained that she was six to seven weeks and her shot had run out early. Christian knew that yet he still accused her of getting pregnant on purpose. She was so hurt and angry with him right now. He knew her shot ran out early yet he still thought she got pregnant on purpose. Wiping her eyes quickly as a tear rolled down her cheek she just curled up in the bed, wrapping the bed sheet around herself tightly, bringing it up over her head a little. The nightmare wasn't ending right now.


	9. Chapter 9

"Christian Trevelyan-Grey. Why on earth would you let Ana believe you felt she got pregnant on purpose?!" Grace scolded as she looked to her son is disbelief as she entered the main room after helping Ana unpack. After passing her tests the following day it was agreed Ana was allowed home providing she kept rested and Grace would keep an eye on Ana. Knowing Hyde was being treated in the building she knew it would make both Ana and Christian uneasy but Grace could sense there was still a strain between the couple. Christian explained that Ana didn't want to be touched after what happened with Hyde but Grace could see there was something else. Ana wouldn't even look at Christian. As Grace helped Ana unpack she took the opportunity to talk to Ana privately, trying to understand what was going on between the couple and that's when Ana burst into tears and told her everything. To say Grace was angry with her son right now was an understatement!

Hearing his mother, Christian looked up from his phone and sighed a little as he popped his phone on the side. "I didn't say that…"

"But it's how you felt. She can sense that from you Christian. She can read you like a book. Why did you let the doctor tell her that her shot ran out early? You should have told her. After everything she has been through with that monster why would you do that to her?" She asked with a shake of her head. She currently wanted to shake some sense into her son.

"She didn't give me a chance to explain!" Christian cut in looking to her. "She went on about how she couldn't be pregnant because she has an appointment soon and I told her she missed it and that's when she said I thought she got pregnant on purpose. She got so angry with me." He sighed. "She wanted me to go so I left to give her the opportunity to calm down…since then…she just not interested in what I have to say…she won't even look at me." He shrugged a little. "I don't want to upset her anymore mom. I thought if I kept my distance she'd come and talk to me when she was ready."

"Oh Christian." Sighed Grace as she moved and sat down next to him. "You should have just tried and talked to her, whether she's mad or not you should have tried and explained your side of things. She's so upset and all of this could have been avoided."

"I just wish she would let me touch her…" He whispered with a sigh.

"And she will when she's ready." Grace informed him looking to him. "As the days go on the pain she's experienced physically will start to disappear. She'll be able to distinguish what hurts more and then you can go on from there, but emotionally and mentally it might be a long road and you have to prepare yourself for that, she might not be back to her old self for a long time…"

Listening to his mother Christian nodded a little before sighing to himself. "What do I do mom?"

"Go and talk to your wife…" Grace whispered to him moving her hand to his as she gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'll call you later to check in. She has some pain relief but I've told her not to take it unless she really needs to." She told him as she kissed his cheek before getting to her feet and heading to the elevator where Taylor was waiting to escort her down.

"Thanks mom." Christian called after her as he watched her go. Running his fingers through his hair he then took a breath as he got to his feet. He had to go and talk to her. Heading to their bedroom he frowned not seeing her there but he could hear her in the bathroom. Heading over to the bathroom he knocked the door gently. "Ana…" He called before he frowned as he saw her hunched over the toilet, throwing up. Quickly making his way over to her he knelt down beside her, gently rubbing her back. "I'm here…"

Being sick one more time, Ana had one arm banded around her ribs before she moved to sit on the floor properly before she moved back and leant against Christian. She just needed him right now. Being sick just made everything hurt even more.

Pressing a kiss to the top of her head, Christian hesitantly moved his arms forward, letting her decide the next move.

Seeing Christian's hands move forehead she looked to them before she took his right hand and held onto for a few seconds before moving it around her waist gently before she took his left hand, interlocked their fingers and just held their hands in her lap, her thumb lightly brushing over his wedding band. Her burn on her hip was just too sore to have his hand there at the moment.

Christian smiled a little as he watched her. He knew roughly where all her burns were and from her movements he gathered her burn was on her right hip. Kissing her head once more he didn't attempt to gently tighten his arms around her, not wanting to frighten or hurt her. He could still see she was still a bit jumpy. "I'm sorry." He whispered down to her. He needed to get this out now. They needed to clear the air. "I didn't mean for it to come across as if I were accusing you of getting pregnant on purpose. I know you didn't. Your shot ran out early. I should have told you that and I'm sorry I didn't." He whispered to her once more. "After everything that happened to you with Hyde…to hear you were pregnant….I was so mad…." He looked down to her as he felt her stiffen in his arms. "But not mad at you." He told her quickly. "I was even more mad at Hyde for not only putting your life in risk but also our baby's…"

"I didn't know…" Ana whispered keeping her eyes locked ahead of her.

"I know." He whispered back to her. "And I'm so sorry. You got so mad I didn't get a chance to tell you about your shot running out early and I didn't want to risk you getting more angry and stressed out if I stayed." He kissed the top of her head once more. "I love you so much." He moved his free hand to gently rest on her stomach. "And I'll love this baby." He promised her.

"I love you too." She whispered tiredly back to him, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "And this baby will love you, unconditionally." She sighed. "I'm sorry for not giving you the chance to explain. It just hurt that you thought so little of me…"

"I don't think that of you." Christian told her with a sigh. "I'd never think that of you. It was just a shock after everything that had happened to you." He sighed. "I'm scared." He admitted to her.

"So am I." She whispered back to him with a sigh.

"We'll figure it out." Christian promised before he kissed her head once more before looking down to her. "How about we get you into bed and I'll make you a cup of tea?" He suggested down to her.

Ana shook her head a little. "I'm okay…I might get a book from the library and just curl up on the couch."

Christian nodded down to her. "Well I have a few business emails I have to sort out so I'll grab my laptop and join you." He looked down to her. "If you don't mind…"

Ana tilted her head up and looked to him, offering him a soft smile. "I'd like that."

Christian smiled as he gently got to his feet before he carefully helped Ana to hers before he moved his hand back to hers, giving it a gentle squeeze as they headed back through the bedroom and to the main room. Going into his study he grabbed his laptop while Ana went into the library to pick a book to read. As Ana came back through with her book, Christian smiled and headed back out, going over to the couch he watched as Ana moved over into the corner and just curled up with her book. Smiling to himself he popped his laptop down before he grabbed a throw and moved it over Ana's legs and smiled as he bent down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You sure you don't want a cup of tea?" He asked looking to her.

As Christian moved the throw over her, Ana smiled up to him before she then shook her head. "I'm okay thank you." She told him as she got herself as comfortable as she could before she opened up her book.

Christian nodded to her before he then sat himself down near Ana, moving his laptop onto his lap he opened it up before he began to type away. Mrs Jones would be back soon from grocery shopping, she was so happy to hear Ana would be returning home and insisted on going out to buy some of Ana's favourite foods. Glancing to Ana now and again making sure she was alright, Christian then went back to his emails, now again ringing Ros and going through a few things with her.  
Closing his laptop when he was done, Christian looked over to Ana; seeing she had fallen asleep he couldn't help but smile. Moving his laptop onto the coffee table in front of him he then got up from the couch, moving over to Ana he gently took the book off Ana's chest, popping her book mark in so she wouldn't lose her page before he closed the book and put it down on the coffee table before he then moved the throw over Ana some more, tucking her in and pressing a soft kiss to her head before he went to the kitchen feeling a bit peckish. Opening the fridge he looked at the contents. He didn't really know what he wanted. Settling on some fruit he then looked up as the elevator opened, smiling as Mrs Jones and Taylor came in, Taylor helping Mrs Jones bring in the grocery bags. Signalling for them to be quiet he pointed over to Ana who was still sound asleep.

Mrs Jones smiled and nodded to Christian before she headed over to the kitchen, popping the bags on the counter she looked to Christian. "How is Mrs Grey?" She asked softly.

"Better, she is still quite sore but she's glad to be home."

"Well I think I speak for everyone when I say we are glad she is home." She mused with a smile before she glanced between the two of them. "How is Sawyer?" She asked as she popped the shopping away.

"Sawyer should be able to be discharged in a few days. He's doing well and itching to get back to work." Christian informed her with a smile.

Gail smiled and nodded before she looked to Christian. "So Mr Grey. What would you and Mrs Grey like for dinner this evening?"

Christian smiled to her. "I'll ask Ana when she wakes up, she was a bit sick earlier so I'll see how she's feeling when she's woken up from her nap. Maybe something light if she's not feeling too good but if she's feeling up to it I'm sure she'd love your mac and cheese."

Gail smiled and nodded to him as she carried on putting the shopping away. "Leave it to me sir."

Christian headed back out to the main room, watching as Taylor headed to his office he then moved over by Ana once more, gently sitting down near her. He could tell she was dreaming. She kept frowning and then smiling in her sleep. He was glad that they had cleared the air; well he hoped it was cleared. He hated it when they fought. Happy to just watch her sleep he curled up near her. He wanted to be there when she woke up. They would figure things out. They always did.


	10. Chapter 10

Eyes shooting open as he heard Ana screaming beside him, Christian frowned as he turned on his side lamp before he moved onto his knees, trying to catch Ana's hands. They were flying everything. "Ana…" He called trying to be careful not to hurt her. She had settled so easily when they climbed into bed and she had no hint of having a nightmare early when she was napping.

"No…please…leave us alone…" She whimpered in her sleep. "Don't touch him!" She screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Ana, baby wake up…" Christian called; catching her left hand gently in his he moved his other hand gently onto her shoulder, being careful not to touch the burn mark on her collarbone. "Ana…" He called more loudly giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

Eyes shooting open, Ana sat up quickly, though she soon regretted it as she winced and moved her arm around her ribs. Confusion over coming her as another tear escaped her eyes and slid down her cheek, her breathing still rapid as she clung onto Christian's hand tightly.

"You're okay…" He whispered reassuringly to her as he moved and sit down back on the bed, holding onto her hand tightly he gently wiped her tear from her cheek, pressing a soft kiss to her hand. "I'm here. It was just a bad dream…"

Ana looked to him before she just burst into tears, scrambling onto Christian's lap as quick as she could, straddling him, ignoring the throbbing pain of her ribs she clung to him as if her life depended as she sobbed into his neck, her body trembling.

Remembering she had a burn in the centre of her back, Christian carefully moved his arms around her, one hand resting on the small of her back while one hand moved to the back of her head as he held her close to him, gently rocking her. "You're safe." He whispered to her.

"Please don't let him take us." She begged through her tears clinging onto him tighter.

Christian frowned as he heard her; gently pulling away from her he cupped her face, wiping away her tears gently with his thumbs as he looked to her. "I won't let anyone ever take you…" He promised to her. "You're safe."

Ana looked to him, the tears just running down her cheeks before she nodded a little before she looked to her husband and sighed pressing her forehead to his. "I'm sorry for waking you up…"

Pressing his lips to her forehead he gently began to lay back down with her, keeping her body close to his, moving his hand to her thighs, tucking his hands where her knees bent, soft stroking her skin with his thumb, hoping this was an area she would be okay with him touching. "Don't be. Go back to sleep." He whispered to her. "I'm right here." He promised to her, still softly stroking her leg.

Letting Christian bring her down, Ana stiffened slightly feeling his hands move to her thighs before she relaxed as he tucked them behind her knees. Relaxing her body she nodded a little hearing him, hiding her face in his neck as she let her eyes fall to a close as she drifted back off to sleep. She was never one to normally suffer from nightmares but after everything that had happened with Jack it was happening a lot, normally she would end up waking herself up by jumping or flinching in her sleep so no one would really notice she would be having a nightmare but tonight it was so vivid. So real to her. Jack Hyde was invading her dreams and she was absolutely terrified right now. She could still feel her heart thumping rapidly against her chest.

As Ana relaxed against him, Christian let his own eyes fall to a close as he still kept softly stroking Ana's skin. He could feel her heart thumping against his chest. He had noticed she was having nightmares but she seemed to just carry on as normal afterwards and he didn't want to confront her about it in case it upset her more but tonight was something else. He had never seen her like that before. It worried him. He didn't know what to do to make everything okay for her again. He knew what it was like to have nightmares, he just hoped he would be able to comfort her and help her like she did for him. It was heart breaking to see her like this. It wasn't his Ana.

xoxoxoxox

Eyes fluttering open as the sun shone through the glass windows the next morning, Ana let her eyes adjust to the light before she then looked down seeing she was still lying on top of Christian. She had slept on him all night. Well, since waking up from her nightmare. Carefully climbing off him, not wanting to wake him up she grabbed her robe and slipped it on before she then double checked Christian was still sleeping before heading out of the bedroom and through the main room and into the kitchen where Mrs Jones was doing this dishes. "Morning Mrs Jones."

Hearing Ana's voice, Gail turned and grinned to her. "Good morning Mrs Grey!" She beamed to her with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

Ana couldn't help but smile at Gail. Gail was like a second mom to her, some days she was just happy to sit and chat with Gail if Christian was too busy. She loved her company. At her question she gave a little shrug. "I'm okay, just sore. Just want to get back to normal I guess."

Gail gave her an understanding nod. "Well what can I get you for breakfast? Usual?"

"Please." Smiled Ana. "If it's okay with you I'm going to have it outside on the balcony? I feel like I need a bit of fresh air."

Gail smiled. "Of course. I'll bring it out to you."

"Thank you." Smiled Ana as she then headed over to the balcony. Sliding the door open she slipped out, closing it behind her so the apartment wouldn't get cold and sat herself down on one of the chairs, bringing her feet up onto the chair as she let a sigh pass her lips as she let the fresh air hit her skin, happily looking to the beautiful view in front of her. She did love the view from up here but she was looking forward to the view in their new home when that was ready. She did feel a bit on edge here but knew Jack wouldn't be getting anywhere near her. Nor Elizabeth. When Detective Clarke came by to tell them she had been arrested, Ana was surprised she was involved but Christian soon explained everything to her.

"Here you go Mrs Grey. Granola with some Greek yoghurt and your tea." Came Gail's voice as she popped the tray onto the table next to Ana. "And a throw." She smiled passing it to Ana. "There's still a nip in the air and you don't want to be catching a cold."

"Thank you Mrs Jones." Smiled Ana as she took the throw and moved it over her legs and grabbed her tea and took a sip, her body instantly relaxing as the warm liquid hit her mouth. Gail always knew how to make her tea right.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?"

Ana shook her head. "No thank you."

Gail smiled. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." She told her softly before heading inside.

Watching her go, Ana then popped her tea down on the table before she grabbed her bowl and a spoon and tuck into her breakfast. She didn't feel particularly hungry but knew she had to try and eat something. It wasn't just her anymore.

Eyes fluttering open Christian frowned not seeing Ana on top of him or next to him. Getting up he checked the bathroom before he then headed out to the main room and into the kitchen.

"Good morning Mr Grey." Gail mused as she spotted him come into the kitchen.

"Good morning…" He replied distracted as he glanced around before looking to Gail. "Have you seen Ana this morning?"

Gail smiled. "She's out on the balcony eating her breakfast. Said she needed some fresh air." She informed with a smile. "Pancakes and bacon? I can bring it out to you?"

Christian smiled and nodded to her. "That would be lovely thank you." He looked to the balcony before looking to Gail. "How does she seem?" He asked curiously to her.

Gail looked to him, looking to the balcony then back to Christian. "I think she has a lot running through her mind sir. But she said she just wants to get back to normal."

Christian nodded a little. "Thanks Gail." He mumbled as he then headed out to his wife. Opening the door he smiled to himself seeing she had eaten her breakfast and was still sipping on her tea. "Hey…" He whispered softly to her, moving to sit next to her.

Snapping out of her own little world hearing Christian, Ana looked to him and smiled a little. "Hey."

"You okay?" He asked looking to her.

"I'm fine." Ana told him looking to him.

"Are you?" He asked looking to her. "You were so frightened last night from your nightmare…"

Ana looked to him before sighing a little and rubbing her forehead a little.

"Talk to me…" He whispered to looking to her.

"It was just a silly nightmare…" She whispered looking to him.

"A silly nightmare that had you in tears Ana…" He paused and looked to him. "Was it about what happened to you?" He asked softly to her. He needed to understand.

Ana sighed. "No…well sort of…" She looked to him. "I didn't escape…the torture went on and on…you couldn't find me. He wanted our baby…" She mumbled looking down to her tea in her hands fearing if she looked to him any longer that she would burst into tears again. "He kept trying to take the baby and there was nothing I could do because every time I tried to keep him safe he would burn me…"

Christian sighed as he listened to her before he got up from his seat and moved in front of her, bending down in front of her he rested his hand on her knee trying to make eye contact with her. "But you have escaped." He began looking to her. "You're home and you and the baby are safe. I'm not going to let anything ever happen to either of you." He gave her knee a gentle squeeze.

Ana looked to him before she sighed and nodded a little. "I just want to get back to normal."

"And you will…but it's going to take time." He told her before he then looked gestured for Mrs Jones to come out seeing her hovering by the door. Getting to his feet he took the tray off her before he then moved and sat back down. "If you're up for it…how about we go shopping?"

Staying silent Ana then raised an eyebrow hearing Christian and looked to him. "You know I hate shopping…"

"I know." Christian commented as he tucked into his pancakes before looking to her. "But I was thinking maybe we could go and buy stuff…for the baby."

Ana raised an eyebrow again as she looked to her husband. "You wanna go baby shopping?"

Christian smiled. "We've got to do it sooner or later…might as well start now. Nothing too extreme, but can have a little nose. See what we like. I'm hoping Elliott will have the new house ready before the baby is born so we can get the nursery ready."

Ana looked to him before she nodded a little and offered him a soft smile. "That would be nice…" Finishing off her tea she popped her mug down before she then looked to him. "So who knows I'm pregnant?" She asked looking to him. "Obviously your mom knows…"

"Pretty much everyone…"

Ana's mouth dropped a little. "Everyone?"

"Everyone who came to the hospital…my mom and dad…your mom and dad…Kate and Elliott, Taylor, Mia and Jose…"

"A lot of people…" Ana mumbled as she looked ahead of herself once more.

"Kinda my fault…the doctor wanted to talk to me in private but I was just so worried about you I just wanted to know what was going on…"

Ana smiled a little to him. "I don't blame you…" She told him before she got to her feet, running her fingers through her hair a little as she tossed the throw onto her chair. "I'm going to have a shower." She told him softly, moving her hand to his shoulder she gave it a gentle squeeze. "Enjoy your breakfast." She told him as she then headed back inside.

Watching her go back inside, Christian then finished off his breakfast a soft smile tugging his lips. He was quite looking forward to baby shopping. The idea of becoming a father was growing on him more and more. Yes it was sooner than both of them would have liked but it was happening. They were going to be a family and he was going to do everything he could to keep his wife and baby safe. He wasn't going to let anyone go near him again. Especially Jack Hyde.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Just want to say a massive thank you to everyone supporting this story! The response of this has been amazing and i'm totally overwhelmed! Thank you so much for all the reviews!**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

 _ **Much Love**_

 ** _K xx_**

* * *

As Taylor drove them into town, Christian looked over to Ana now and again. She was staring aimlessly out the window, her hands in her lap. She seemed on edge. "You sure you want to do this?" He asked looking to her. "We can go back to Escala if you want?"

Ana looked to Christian and smiled and shook her head. "No I want to." She told him as she reached over for his hand. She was a little bit on edge, mainly because her lip was still swollen from Jack's assault. She had managed to cover her bruises on her face with make-up but she still felt a bit paranoid with her looks. Not to mention her broken hand. She didn't want people to stare at her.

Taking her hand, he interlocked their fingers and bought their hands up, pressing a soft kiss to her hand as he gave a slight nod. "Anytime you want to go back home…just say the word and we'll go."

Ana smiled and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "Well how about after we've done some shopping we stop for something to eat?"

Christian's face lit up. "Really?"

Ana smiled and nodded to him. "Yeah…though you might have to cut my food up for me…"She chuckled holding up her broken hand.

Christian smiled. "Not a problem. Anything for you." He told her with a smile. "The club?" He suggested to her.

"Wherever you want to go." She told him with a smile.

Christian smiled and nodded before looking to Taylor. "Can you make us reservations?"

Taylor nodded. "Yes, sir."

Christian smiled before he then looked to Ana once more, pressing another kiss to her hand. As Taylor pulled up and cut the engine, Christian climbed out of the car, moving around to Ana's side as he opened the door for her offering her his hand.

Taking his hand, Ana climbed carefully out of the car, careful not to make any sudden movements for her ribs sake, holding onto Christian's hand tightly as she interlocked their fingers, moving close to him.

Pressing a kiss to her head, Christian held onto her hand tightly before he then looked to Taylor who was on the phone making their reservations before he smiled down to Ana and began to walk down the street, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze now and again. As they came to a baby store he stopped and looked to Ana. "Shall we have a look?"

Ana smiled and nodded to him as she stepped into the store, looking at all the baby stuff she felt quite overwhelmed. There was so much! Cribs, baskets, car seats, prams, bouncers, wardrobes…you name it this shop had it. Including clothes. Letting Christian's hand go, Ana began to explore the shop, they had some beautiful things. Spotting a soft toy in the corner of her eye Ana couldn't help but go over and pick it up. A stuffed giraffe. Perfect for either a baby boy or a baby girl. It was simple which was what Ana loved about it.

"You like that?" Christian asked softly as he came and stood next to her.

Ana smiled and nodded as she kept her eyes locked on the toy. "It's gender neutral. Simple…."

"Baby's first toy." Christian mused with a smile to her.

Ana nodded to herself before she then raised an eyebrow at the basket in Christian's hands and laughed a little. "You saw some things you liked then?"

Christian grinned and nodded as he lifted up the basket slightly. "Bottles and pacifiers…my mom said there is no such thing as having too many of them and this…" He mused as he then held up a white coloured outfit with 'Dumbo' on it to show her. "My mommy and daddy love me." He quoted with a grin to her.

"Mommy and daddy certainly do." Ana smiled to him before she then popped the giraffe in the basket and smiled to him before she carried on walking around and exploring the store. When Christian first told her she was pregnant she thought he was joking, but then his reaction and then the doctor confirming everything made it hit home for her. She didn't know how she felt about becoming a mother. She knew she wanted to have children but she knew the timing wasn't the best. They were both so young but now seeing that Christian has accepted it was happening and that he was getting excited about the baby made her feel a lot more at ease about it. Heading over to an area full of cribs she smiled seeing one with a mobile attached. Heading over she ran her fingers across the soft white wood before she looked to the mobile. It had animals attached to it and was in a grey colour. As Christian joined her side she smiled up to him. "I like this one…"

Christian smiled as he looked down to the crib before looking to the mobile then down to the wife. "Me too…I'm guessing it was this that sold it for you?" He smiled gesturing to the mobile.

Ana smiled and nodded. "It did…it's all simple which I like…" She commented to him. "I know the baby is going to be born into this wealthy lifestyle and can have whatever he or she wants…but I want to keep it simple. Right now all this baby needs is a home, food…and two loving parents who love him or her unconditionally."

Listening to her, Christian couldn't help but smile as he nodded as he leant in and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "And that's what our baby will have." He promised her once more before he then offered her his hand. "Come on. Let's pay for this stuff, sort out a payment for the crib then we can go and get some lunch?"

Ana smiled and nodded. "That sounds good to me." She mused as she held onto his hand and interlocked their fingers.

Christian smiled down to her before making his way over to the checkout, popping the basket onto the counter and looked to the cashier. "We'd also like that white crib with the grey mobile…" He told her gesturing to the crib they wanted

The cashier grinned at Christian and nodded. "Certainly sir. With cribs you can either put a deposit down and pay it off as you see fit and have it delivered closer to the time of your new arrival or you can pay in full and we'll deliver it when it's suitable for you."

"We'll pay in full and we'll have it as soon as you can." Christian commented to her.

"Certainly sir our next available delivery date is a week Friday."

"That's fine." Christian told her handing over his credit card.

The cashier smiled taking the card and passing him a form and a pen. "If you just fill this form out for me with your details and address. The courier will contact you the day before to discuss a time on which it will be suitable for you."

Reluctantly letting Ana's hand go, Christian quickly filled out the form and pushed the paper to her before he then looked to Ana and smiled down to her. "That's one thing checked off our list."

Ana smiled down to him as she linked onto his arm, resting her chin on his arm. "You didn't have to buy it right now…"

"No but I wanted to." He told her with a smile as he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before he took his card off the cashier and popped it back into his wallet before he took the bag from her, offering her a small smile before they began making their way out of the store.

"She so fancied you." Ana commented looking to him. "I don't even think she noticed I was there."

"Well she can fancy me all she likes. You're my wife and I love you." He told her with a smile before he passed the bag to Taylor with a grin before looking to Ana. "Anywhere else you want to go before we go to the club?"

Ana shook her head. "No. I feel a bit tired. Maybe some food will perk me."

"Say no more." Christian smiled down to her before heading back to the car, opening the door for her; he helped her in, looking to her concerned as she winced.

"I'm alright." She promised looking to him with a smile.

Nodding Christian closed the door behind him before he went around to the other side, climbing in as Taylor opened the door for him and smiled over to Ana taking her hand in his. She seemed a lot more relaxed. He hoped maybe this was taking her mind off things. As Taylor drove them to the club, Christian gently drew circles on her hand with his thumb looking to Ana now and again. She did look tired. As Taylor pulled up outside the club and got out of the car and opened the door for him, Christian climbed out and headed around to Ana's side and gently helped her out of the car, frowning as she winced once more. "Did you bring your pain medication with you?" He asked softly looking to her. He hated seeing her in pain.

Ana nodded. "I'll take them when we are sat down." She promised to him as she linked onto his arm, resting her head on his arm as they headed into the club. She was looking forward to just sitting down and having something to eat, especially knowing they would be alone and have their own privacy. She felt like people were staring at her. As they reached their floor she happily walked through with her husband resting her head on his arm, clinging onto his hand.

"Christian." Came a voice from across the room.

Looking up hearing someone call Christian, Ana felt sick spotting a familiar figure coming closer to them. A figure she did not want to see again. Ever. Mrs Robinson.

"Elena." Christian replied cooly as he looked to her blankly.

Elena smiled to Christian before she looked to Ana. "Anastasia."

"Elena." Ana replied back blankly. She could do without her today.

"So nice to see that you're out of hospital. I hear congratulations are in order."

Ana raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"The baby. Christian told me all about the pregnancy the other night. Such an exciting time." She told her with a sly smile.

Ana's jaw clenched as she heard her. He had been to see this woman behind her back? "Well I'll be making sure my baby stays as far away from you as possible. Last thing I want is for my child to be in contact with a child molester." She hissed as she glared at her before she glared at Christian. "I've lost my appetite." She snapped at him before she stormed off. She was furious right now. How could he do that to her? She was lying in a hospital bed and he had gone to see that woman? She felt utterly betrayed right now. Pushing the button for the elevator she quickly got in as it opened before pushing the ground for button, she wanted to burst into tears.

Christian glared at Elena before running after his wife. Seeing she had already got into the elevator and made her way down he quickly climbed into another elevator and pushed the button to go down, his eyes darting to see what floor he was on. He needed to speak to her. Needed to explain. As the doors pinged opened he rushed out, seeing her heading towards the exit he rushed over. "Ana." He called as he gently caught her arm.

Ignoring Christian as he called her, Ana quickly snatched her arm back as grabbed her arm. "Don't touch me." She hissed at him.

"Ana please…let me explain…" Christian begged looking to her.

Ana glared at him. "Let you explain? Explain what Christian? Explain how after you accused me of purposely getting pregnant knowing fully well that I didn't that you went and saw that woman? And then happily told her OUR business!" She snapped at him ignoring the throbbing pain that was coming from her ribs. "You know how I feel about her. Know how your family feel about her yet you go and see her when I needed you most!" She shook her head. "Did you know she was going to be here? Is that why you wanted to come here? So you could see your precious Mrs Robinson?"

"I didn't know she would be here. I wasn't aware she still came here. I thought once I cut all ties from her and the business she wouldn't think of coming here, especially seeing as my mother still comes here." He told her looking to her. "And she's not my Mrs Robinson…I didn't intentionally go to her…"

"But you ended up there." She snapped to him, tears pooling in her eyes. "Of all people to go to you go to her."

"I went to go and see Flynn but he wasn't in…I was walking and I don't know I just ended up near the salon…she was just there…we just talked."

"Yeah about OUR private life! You had no right." She shook her head and turned to walk away from him.

"Ana…" He sighed as he moved and stepped in front of her to stop her leaving. "Please…"

"I'm not interested in anything you have to say." She told him looking to him. "You know she's a hard limit for me yet you go behind my back while I'm lying in a hospital bed and you go and spill our personal life to her. Never have I ever felt so betrayed." She told him before brushing past him. "Why don't you go and tell her about my nightmares? Maybe she'll give you some words of wisdom." She snapped at him.

Christian sighed in frustration. "Ana!"

"No!" She shouted back to him. "Leave me alone. I have nothing to say to you right now." She told him as she left the club and into the street and into the now pouring rain.

Christian sighed following her out. "Where are you going?"

"Away from you!" She shouted at him. "I don't want you following me. I don't want Taylor following me. Just leave me alone." She snapped at him before storming off down the street. She needed to get away from him. She needed time alone.

Christian sighed as he watched her go. Running his fingers through his hair he looked to Taylor. "Call Prescott to follow her…tell her to keep her distance."

Taylor looked to him hesitantly. "Sir…"

"I just need to make sure she's safe…" Christian told him with a sigh as he headed over to the car.

Taylor nodded as he then followed Christian's instructions, opening the door for Christian and waiting for him to get in before he closed the door behind him before going to the driver's side. "Where too sir?" Taylor asked looking to him.

Christian sighed as he slumped in the back and rubbed his forehead. "Just take me home."

Taylor nodded. "I've given Prescott what way Mrs Grey went. She'll keep me updated."

Christian just nodded to him as he stared aimlessly out the window. He couldn't believe Elena. Couldn't believe she would do that. He had no idea how he was going to make this up to Ana. He had never seen her so angry. He fucked up again. How was he going to win her back?


	12. Chapter 12

_**From:**_ _Christian Grey  
_ _ **To:**_ _Anastasia Grey_

 _Baby, please come home. I'm sorry. I know what I did was incredibly stupid and you have no idea how sorry I am. I should have never have gone to her but I know I should have told you I did. Please come home so we can talk. I love you so much. You and our baby. Please don't leave me._

 _ **From:**_ _Christian Grey  
_ _ **To:**_ _Anastasia Grey_

 _Ana please, I'm worried about you. Come home._

 _ **From:**_ _Christian Grey  
_ _ **To:**_ _Anastasia Grey_

 _Please just let me know you are safe._

 _ **From:**_ _Mom  
_ _ **To:**_ _Anastasia Grey_

 _Hey sweetheart! Hope you are feeling better and resting up. I'm sorry I couldn't stay longer. As soon as work allows me I'm coming to Seattle. Hope that husband of yours is looking after you until I get there. Love you x_

 _ **From:**_ _Kate Kavanagh  
_ _ **To:**_ _Anastasia Grey_

 _Hey girl, haven't heard from you in a few days. Hope you're okay. You know where I am if you need anything. Call me!_

Ignoring the messages, Ana shook her head as she put her phone down on the table in front of her before picking up her cup of tea and taking a small sip. She walked for as long as she could but the exhaustion and pain of her ribs won and she needed a break. Not to mention she was soaked through. She needed time to think. Time alone. Heading into a small coffee shop she ordered herself a tea and plonked herself in the corner away from the majority of people. Christian had crossed the line by going to see that woman behind her back but to tell her about their baby was a step too far. Running her fingers through her wet hair she let a sigh pass her lips as she slouched in her chair, wincing slightly as her arm banded around her ribs slightly before sighing to herself. Finishing off her tea she then got up from her seat and gathered her belongings and left the coffee shop and headed down the street, glancing around slightly before she crossed the street and walked another few blocks going off into her own little world as she walked. Feeling someone barge into her, Ana was bought back to reality, the pain shooting through her ribs as her breath caught in her throat. "Hey, watch where you're going." She snapped at them but her face drained of colour seeing who it was. "Y..y..you should be in jail…" She stuttered.

"Sadly not. Delivering a note is not considered a crime." Elizabeth remarked back to her with a shrug. "Besides. I didn't know what was in the note. Jack just asked me to deliver it as a friend. How was I to know what was in it?"

Ana glared at her. "Yeah right. You knew exactly what he was doing to me yet you sat back and did nothing."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Ana."

"Liar!" Ana shouted as she poked her in the chest, anger fuelling her. "Don't you dare stand there and pretend you knew nothing."

Elizabeth looked to her before shrugging. "So what if I did? I didn't physically do anything to you. The only evidence they have is me delivering a note…not enough to hold me or charge me." She told her firmly. "Should be more careful Ana. Being married to Christian Grey is going to be hazardous to your health."

Ana raised an eyebrow. "Is that a threat?"

"It's a promise."

"Ana!" Came a familiar voice.

Looking in the direction of the voice Ana raised an eyebrow seeing Jose across the street, grinning and waving to her.

"Ana look out!" Jose shouted as he began to run towards her.

Ana frowned before she turned back to Elizabeth, her eyes widening as she saw Elizabeth coming at her with a knife. As two shots were fired at Elizabeth, Ana jumped a mile as she then watched Elizabeth fall to the floor, the knife sliding across the floor as people in the street began to scream and run. As Prescott appeared by her side, armed with her gun her mouth dropped a little but no words came out.

"Ana are you alright?" Jose asked as he reached her.

Ana looked to him blankly before she then looked to Elizabeth on the floor.

"Mr Rodriguez, please will you take Ana straight home." Prescott told him as she kept her eyes locked on the body in front of her.

Jose nodded before he looked to Ana. "Come on." He told her before he then ushered out of the street and over to his car. Opening the door for her he waited for her to get in before he then climbed in the driver's side and drove to Escala. Looking to Ana now and again. She had no emotion on her face. She was blank. She hadn't said a word. Pulling into the garage at Escala he watched as she got out of the car and went over to the elevator, following her into the elevator he waited for them to reach the penthouse suite, looking as the doors opened and Ana just walked straight in, Jose following behind her.

"Anastasia…" Came Christian's voice as he got up from the couch quickly as he saw her come in.

Ana looked to him as he called her. Looking to him blankly she then headed into the bedroom, dumping her belongings on the side before going into the bathroom. Stripping off her wet clothes she turned on the shower, wrapping her plastered up in a plastic bag before getting under the hot spray, leaning against the wall she let the hot water hit her bruised body before the tears sprung her eyes as she just broke down. Sliding down the wall she bought her knees up to her chest as best she could, hugging them, the tears streaming down her face. A wave of emotions running through her. How had today started so lovely and ended up being so shitty?

Hearing the shower, Christian sighed a little before he frowned a little seeing Jose. "You found her?"

"I wasn't aware she was missing." Jose commented with a frown before sighing. "But there is something you should know, you'll probably find out soon from that woman bodyguard but Ana was nearly stabbed in the street."

Christian glared at him. "What? By who? When?" He asked looking to him.

"About ten minutes ago. I saw her in the street with that woman from her work. Elizabeth I think her name is. I called her then as Ana looked to me this woman pulled out a knife and went for her but your bodyguard shot her before she even had the chance." He explained looking to him. "She told me to bring Ana straight here…"

"Taylor!" Christian shouted before he looked to Jose as Taylor appeared. "You tell Taylor everything." He instructed firmly before he quickly ran into the bedroom through to the bathroom. Seeing Ana on the floor crying in the shower his heart broke into a million pieces. This was all his fault. If they hadn't of argued she wouldn't have stormed off angry at him and she wouldn't have had a run in with Elizabeth. Stripping off his own clothes he got into the shower with her, moving to sit on the floor next to her he looked to her for a few minutes before he moved his arm around her and pulled her to him, sighing as she flinched at his touch. "It's okay….it's me…" He whispered to her.

Ana shook her head as she tried to push him away but she didn't have to energy, her body stiffening at his touch.

As she tried to push him away, Christian shook his head as he took her hand and held it in his lap as he kept her close to him. "Don't." He told her. "Please don't push me away." He pleaded with her. "I got you, you're safe." He told her.

Hiding her face with her hand Ana just cried even more as her body relaxed slightly against his.

Feeling her body relax slightly, Christian pressed a kiss to her head and just held her. This being the first time he's been able to hold her properly since before his trip to New York. Kissing her head once more he just held her and let her cry as the water flowed over them. When she eventually stopped crying he gently got up from the floor, scooping Ana up and headed into the bedroom, grabbing a towel along the way. Moving Ana to her feet he watched her for a few minutes before he grabbed a towel and slowly and gently began to dry her off, gently taking the plastic bag off her cast. She had zoned off into her own little world. It was now that she was standing naked in front of him he could see the damage Hyde had done. Her body was covered in bruises although the bruises across her ribs were the darkest. Her burns. It didn't surprise him that she didn't want him to touch her. They looked so red and sore.

"Why didn't you tell me you went to see her?" Came Ana's question as she looked to her husband, her face still not giving anything away. She was blank. It was annoying the hell out of her. She needed answers from him, not excuses.

Hearing her question, Christian looked to her, wrapping a towel around his waist before sighing a little. "Because I didn't want to upset you even more. I know I should have told you that I saw her but you were so mad at me and I just didn't want to end up upsetting you even more. I don't know how I ended at the salon; I just walked and walked after I couldn't get to see Flynn. She was leaving as I was walking past and she knew something was wrong. So we talked." He looked to her. "She lied to you when she said that I told her you were pregnant. I didn't. I talked about the possibility of us having a family so whether she put two and two together or asked someone I don't know. She said that to be cruel to you. She knows you don't like her. I would never tell her something so personal about us." He gently took her hand and held it to his chest as he looked to her. "Seeing her…finally put into perspective about what we did being wrong. Knowing I'm going to be a dad…I'd never want my son or daughter to ever have to go through anything like I did as a child or a teenager or meet her or anyone like her. I told her that night I never wanted to see her again and I didn't want any contact from her. You and our baby are my future. I want nothing to do with her." He told her softly as he gently moved his hand to her face and wiped away a stray tear that had slid down her cheek with his thumb. "I told Taylor to take her off the list for the club. She won't be able to go in there again."

Listening to him Ana just nodded slightly at him before she sighed a little and rubbed her forehead a little.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking to her, still softly stroking her cheek. "Jose told me what happened with Elizabeth…I'll kill that detective for not informing me she was released."

"Lucky Prescott was there." She mumbled before she moved away from him, grabbing one of his t-shirt she slipped it on before she tied her wet hair up in a messy bun and put on a pair of clean panties.

"You didn't answer my question…" Christian whispered looking to her. "Are you okay?"

Ana looked to him blankly before shrugging a little. "I've had better weeks."

Putting on his pyjama bottoms he moved over to her and gently cupped her face. "Hyde will be going down for a very long time…and Elizabeth is probably dead…things will get better." He whispered to her.

Ana looked to him before she sighed and pressed her forehead to his chin as she closed her eyes. "I just want to forget."

"And you will but it'll just take some time…" He whispered down to her before he pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You look exhausted. Come to bed?"

Ana looked to him for a few seconds before she gave a slight nod as she moved over to the bed. She felt like crap. Watching as Christian climbed into bed she then carefully got in herself, facing away from Christian as she laid down before she shuffled back until she felt his chest against her back, her body stiffen slightly before she began to relax. Taking his arm she moved his around her, holding onto his hand tightly. She couldn't be afraid of his touch. She knew Christian wouldn't hurt her. She couldn't keep pushing him away just because she was currently scared of her own shadow.

As Ana backed herself to him, Christian couldn't help but smile. Letting her do what she needed to do with his hand he then kissed her head, gently holding her close to him as he rested his head on his pillow his eyes falling to a close. "I love you." He whispered to her.

Hearing him, Ana tightened her grip on his hand. "I know." She whispered back. "I love you too." She whispered before she let her own eyes fall to a close and for the first time in what felt like forever she fell asleep, content in her husband's arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Eyes shooting open, her breathing uneven, Ana let her eyes adjust to the darkness before she then looked to her sleeping husband next to her, his arm still around her waist, their hands still entwined. Just like when they fell asleep. They hadn't moved all night. She felt hot and sweaty and she could feel a line of sweat on her forehead and her heart was racing. Gently moving away from Christian she climbed out of bed, rubbing her eye a little she looked to the clock on the bedside table. 03.33. Rolling her eyes a little she got to her feet and headed to the kitchen to get a drink. Grabbing a glass from the cupboard she ran the tap for a few seconds before filling up her glass, turning the tap off as she took a large gulp of water. Although she still had a nightmare about Jack, it didn't feel as vivid as the one from the previous night and her breathing had returned to normal already. Turning on a lamp in the kitchen, she sat herself down at the bar, running her fingers through her hair as a soft sigh passed her lips. The last week had felt like a rollercoaster. Up, down, up, down. She still couldn't distinguish how she was feeling, especially after the incidents yesterday. She was so tempted to go and see Elena and give her a piece of her mind for turning her against Christian like that but what would it accomplish? Absolutely nothing and she knew that. Elena would get a kick out of it and she knew Christian wouldn't approve. He had cut all ties with her and she knew they had to leave it at that. They were going to be a family. She wasn't going to let Mrs Robinson get in the way of that. And then there was the incident with Elizabeth. She still didn't know if she had survived or if Prescott actually killed her. Not that she would have minded considering she teamed up with Jack and then tried to kill her in the street. She dreaded to think what would have happened if she did stab her…her baby. Her hand instantly went to her stomach as she blinked back the tears. Their little baby. It was still hard to process that they were going to be parents but the more she saw Christian accepting it…she found it easier to accept, especially when they bought stuff yesterday for their baby.  
Feeling peckish, she got to her feet and headed over to the freezer, grabbing the tub of ice cream she closed the door before getting a spoon from the draw as well as her glass of water before she headed over to where the couches were, popping her water on the coffee table before turning on the fire to low as she carefully moved herself down before she tore off the lid of the ice cream and dug into the ice cream.

Eyes fluttering open, Christian frowned not seeing Ana beside him. Leaning up on his elbows he listened to see if he could hear in the bathroom but when he was met with silence he got out of bed and headed into the main room, spotting her on the couch with a tub of ice cream he raised an eyebrow as he headed over to her quietly. "Mrs Grey I wouldn't say this is the most appropriate time to be eating ice cream…" He commented quietly as he moved and sat down next to her. "You okay?" He asked looking to her, moving some hair from her face so he could see her properly, although it did make him happy seeing her eat something. She hardly ate anything yesterday….no correction he don't remember seeing her eat anything at all.

Hearing Christian, Ana looked to him and gave him small smile before shrugging as she had some more ice cream. "I couldn't sleep." She mumbled as she kept her eyes locked on the tub in her hands, digging into it once more. "Then I got hungry."

"Did you have another nightmare?" He asked softly to her. She looked slightly on edge.

Ana gave a small nod but didn't look at him. "Not as bad as last night."

Looking to her, he then moved and sat back properly as he looked to her. "You want to talk about it?"

Ana scrunched her nose and shook her head a little. "It's nothing that you don't already know." She mumbled to him. "Same shit, different day and all that." She commented with a sigh before shrugging. "I'll be fine."

Christian sighed hearing her as he looked to her. "How about we go away for a while?" He suggested looking to her.

Ana looked to him. "We haven't long come back from our honeymoon. I doubt Jerry would be very happy about me taking more time off. I'm supposed to be going back to work next week."

Christian frowned. "What? You can't go back yet…"

Ana looked to him and frowned back to him. "Why not?"

Christian sighed. "Ana you were tortured and beaten…you have broken ribs…surly going back to work isn't a good idea." He shook his head. "No you can't. You should be home resting until you are feeling better and I mean one hundred percent better."

"Christian I sit at a desk all day…I'm perfectly capable of going back to work." She told him looking to him. "I really don't want to argue about this but I'm going back whether you like it or not. You might be my boss's boss's boss but I'm also your wife and you need to respect my decision, not go all domineering on me." She looked to him. "I **need** things to go back to normal. And that includes work."

"I know you want this to go back to normal and they will." He promised looking to her. "I just don't want you to rush back to work before you're truly ready, especially with what happened with Elizabeth yesterday..."

"I am ready and what happened yesterday is why I need to go back." She whispered to him. "I can't sit around and do nothing Christian and I can't hide away and be afraid of my own shadow for the rest of my life. I need to just…get a grip." She looked to him. "And you need to go back to work as well. I don't need a babysitter. Prescott is here and I'm sure Sawyer will be back on his feet in no time."

Christian looked to her for a few minutes before he gave in and nodded. He knew she wouldn't back down. She was a stubborn one for sure. "Okay…you can go back to work…but right now? Please come back to bed?" He whispered looking to her.

Hearing him, Ana gave a nod as she put the lid back on the ice cream and offered it to him. "Only if you put that back for me."

Christian smiled as he took the ice cream off her and the spoon and headed to the kitchen and popped the ice cream back in the freezer before putting the spoon in the sink, turning the light back off. Heading to the couches he watched as Ana got to her feet, turning the fire off and grabbing her glass of water before moving over to him, following him back to the bedroom. Climbing into bed he let a small yawn pass his lips as he waited for Ana to get in.

Going back into the bedroom, Ana popped her glass of water on the bedside table before she climbed back into the bed, resuming her position in front of Christian, her back to his chest, grabbing his arm and moving it back around her, their hands entwining once more. She felt better being back in his arms. "Christian?" She whispered to him.

"Hmm?" He responded as he gently nuzzled her hair, keeping her close to him as he closed his eyes.

"Can you give me Flynn's number in the morning?" She whispered to him.

Christian opened his eyes as he looked down to her. "You know you can always talk to me…" He whispered to her.

"I know." She whispered back to him. "But I want to talk to him." She mumbled her eyes getting heavy as she drifted off to sleep.

Christian looked down to her. He felt disappointed that she didn't want to talk to him but it also worried him that she wouldn't really open up to him. What could talking to Flynn do that he couldn't? Was he that difficult to talk to? Did Jack do something else to her that he didn't know about? He knew about her injuries and he knew for a fact there was no sign of sexual assault. His mother confirmed that for him. He just didn't understand why she didn't want to talk to him. They were husband and wife. He thought of his vows that he gave on their wedding day.

 _I solemnly vow that I will safeguard and hold dear and deep in my heart our union and you.  
I promise to love you faithfully, forsaking all others, through the good times and the bad, in sickness or in health, regardless of where life takes us.  
I will protect you, trust you, and respect you. I will share your joys and sorrows and comfort you in time of need.  
I promise to cherish you and uphold your hopes and dreams and keep you safe at my side.  
All that is mine is now yours. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love from this moment on for as long as we both shall live_

Pressing a kiss to her head he just held her close to him as he let his eyes fall to a shut as he drifted off to sleep. All he wanted was for her to get better and if that meant her seeing Flynn then he had to do what she asked and respect what she wanted. All he wanted was to take her pain away but it seemed that maybe on Flynn could do that for now. He made her promises on his wedding day and how he hated that he had already broken one by not protecting her but he was going to make sure that he kept the others. He wasn't letting her down again.


	14. Chapter 14

"Take your time Mrs Grey." John Flynn whispered to her with a soft smile. "We can take as much time as you like."

"It's Ana…" She whispered back looking to him once more. She was nervous. She didn't know why. Pretty much everyone knew what had happened to her. It was all in the papers and the incident that happened with Elizabeth made front page news. Perks of being married to a billionaire. And not just any billionaire. Christian Grey, who probably had his hand glued to his phone right now waiting to hear from her. She insisted on coming here alone and told Christian to go to work. Well with Taylor who was in the waiting area waiting for her to finish when in fact Ana hadn't even started. She didn't know where to start. Yes, it was her idea to come and see Flynn, but now that she was here? She was lost for words. Christian had insisted Taylor go with her while he was at the office seeing as Prescott was still being investigated regarding the incident with Elizabeth. She was still critical and although Carrick was doing his best to get Prescott released the PD were not budging.

"Okay Ana." John replied softly. "Why don't we start with how you are currently feeling? Don't think about it just say the first word that comes into your head."

Ana gave a small nod. "Nervous." She admitted to him.

"Nervous about talking to me or nervous in general?"

Ana looked to him as she thought. Was it this meeting making her nervous or was she feeling generally nervous all the time? "I'm not sure…" She mumbled with a frown. "Ever since I was taken…my own shadow makes me jump."

"And that's perfectly normal." Flynn reassured her. "How do you feel when you're at home?" He asked curiously to her.

Ana shrugged a little. "A bit on edge…"

"Nervous?" Flynn suggested to her.

Ana gave a nod. "Just a bit."

"Ana what you're feeling right now is completely normal. What you went through with Jack Hyde and not to mention your incident yesterday was pretty traumatic. Then to go back to your home…where you were originally taken, it's going to make you nervous and on edge, but it will get better. As difficult as this sounds, don't concentrate on what happened but think about how you can move forward and try and rebuild your life again. What's happened has happened, we can't change the past, but you can take control of your future and how you proceed from now on."

Ana listened to him and gave a slight nod. "I want to feel normal. I want to feel like me again. Right now I just feel so…lost. Christian can only touch me to a certain extent…"

"Let's talk about Christian." Flynn cut in looking to him. "How has your relationship been since what happened to you?" He asked, although he knew the answer. Christian had already spoken to him over the phone regarding his concerns and what had happened since Ana woke up in hospital. He wanted Ana's take on things. He knew Christian could be over dramatic at times.

"Strained." She replied looking to him, crossing her legs. "I think he's struggling with not being able to touch me." She shrugged a little and sighed. "I'm mad at him."

"Why are you mad at Christian?"

"He went behind my back to see Elena Lincoln while I was in hospital." She looked to him. "He said he tried to come and see you but you weren't here."

"And that is correct." He told her. "I had six missed off him when I checked my phone." He looked to her. "Are you more mad at Christian or Elena?"

"I was furious with Christian, but then he explained how Elena lied and tried to turn me against him and my anger turned towards her. She's a never ending problem in our lives. No matter how many times he tries to cut ties with her she always seems to just…pop up."

"Women like Elena Lincoln like to cause problems. She nearly succeeded in doing that by thinking that you and Christian would fall out indefinitely. She likes to think she has the power when in reality she has none. It's you who Christian loves and it's you who has chosen to spend the rest of his life with. She hates that it's not her. You make him feel something that she never could and she hates it. She hates not being in control. Ignore her and she will soon go away."

Ana simply nodded before she looked to him. "I take it he's told you?" She asked, wondering if he did know.

Flynn smiled to her. "He did. Congratulations. How do you feel about the pregnancy?"

"Shocked. Scared. Nervous. Worried."

Flynn smiled. "Similar to Christian's feelings. Though he used a few more different words to describe his feelings."

Ana raised an eyebrow. "Such as?"

"That you will have to ask your husband. Patient confidentiality." He told before looking to her once more. "Let's talk about you not wanting to be touched." He began as he twisted his pen in his hand. "Do you fear Christian will hurt you?"

Ana frowned and shook her head. "No of course not…I mean I know he wouldn't intentionally hurt me…"

"But?"

"The burns still hurt. Between my broken and bruised ribs to the burns…I can't distinguish where my pain is coming from…"

"You're managing the pain though aren't you?"

Ana nodded. "I have medication that I take when I really need to." She sighed. "I can tolerate my back to his chest…his one arm around me…"

"You have a burn on your back though." He countered to her. He was well aware of all her injuries.

"It doesn't hurt." Ana countered back to him. "The burns on the front of my body hurt more. They sting and throb all the time." She shrugged. "Just the thought of them being touched makes me feel sick."

"Did the hospital not provide you with a cream to help?"

Ana shook her head. "I have an appointment tomorrow. I was waiting until then but had hoped that the pain would have started to ease…"

"You shouldn't have waited so long if they are causing you that much pain."

"I didn't want to worry Christian." She mumbled with a sigh. "He worries too much about me."

"You're his wife."

"I know, but sometimes it can be suffocating. When he's worried about me he's not my husband. He's my babysitter."

"Have you told him how you felt?"

Ana nodded. "On a number of occasions. He just doesn't seem to get it."

"Probably because he doesn't." Flynn told her with a sigh before he popped his pen and paper down and looked to her. "Remember when we met here before….we talked about Christian and him being like an adolescent? Well although he's come a long way….he is still in this adolescent stage and probably making a lot more mistakes because he doesn't know what to do." He looked to her. "Is there anything you're not telling Christian?"

"I don't want to bore him with the details. He knows what happened." She shrugged.

"But you're not talking to him. And this is where the problem lies, Ana. I've listened to him and now I'm listening to you. You both need to listen to each other….you both have similar fears and worries and you're not communicating with one another. As horrible as it sounds, giving him the details may help him to understand what exactly is going on in that head of yours."

Ana frowned. "But he's been through similar circumstances. He should have a rough of idea."

Flynn shook his head as he looked to her. "No…yes he may have been seriously neglected at a child, but in reality in his entire adult life he has never had someone he loved snatched from him. He understands your trauma but he also knows how his childhood trauma affected him and he's scared on how what happened to you will affect you. He's scared Ana. He doesn't know how to tell you that so he puts on a brave face and tries his best, although at times it can seem he's been a right idiot. Everything with you is so…new and you challenge him in ways he has never thought he would have to deal with. It scares him that he doesn't know what you're thinking. You challenge him more than you know but right now he is so scared…" He paused and looked to her. "Let's talk about your nightmares."

Ana listened to him, sighing a little. She knew everything he was saying was true. At his comment about her nightmares she frowned. "He told you about them?"

"Not in detail but he says you have them. To the extent you woke up in tears the other night."

"It was just a silly nightmare."

"A vivid nightmare." Flynn countered to her. "Talk me through them."

Ana shook her head. "I don't want too." She mumbled looking down to her hands in her lap. "I want to forget about them."

"Okay…we can forget them for now." He told her before resting his own hands in his lap. "Is there anything else you want to tell me? Or ask me?"

Ana looked to him. "How do I get back to normal?" She whispered to him.

Flynn frowned. "You mention normal a lot…what's normal to you Ana?"

"Normal is not fearing my husband will leave me cause I won't let him touch me. Christian craves intimacy and I can't give him that right now." She whispered, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Ana, Christian is aware of your feelings and he does respect them. This goes back to me saying about you two talking to each other. Christian told me you cleared the air about the pregnancy…well now is the time for you two clear the air on what other obstacles are in the way."

"What if he doesn't listen?"

"He will listen. He's trying so hard to understand you." He offered her a small smile. "Talk to each other. Don't be afraid to tell him. Don't be afraid of what his reaction may be. Just get everything off your chest and give him an idea of what's going through your head." He smiled to her. "You two can get through this Ana. I'll tell you what I told him. Trust each other. There is no denying the love between you both. Just trust each other and open up to each other."

Ana looked to him before she then took a breath as she let her thoughts run away with her. There was so much she and Christian had to talk about. She didn't really know where to start but she knew she couldn't live the rest of her life like this. She didn't want to be scared for the rest of her life. She wanted to feel herself again and right now, according to Flynn, having a conversation would be a big step in helping that become a reality. She needed to go home and talk to Christian.


	15. Chapter 15

Stepping into the apartment, Christian frowned slightly not seeing Ana. Taylor had already informed him that Gail had gone shopping so he was expecting Ana to be curled up on the couch with a book seeing as it was currently her favourite pass time. "Ana?" He called glancing around before heading into the kitchen, popping his suit jacket on the back of the chair before seeing a number of items on the counter he frowned slightly before his eyes widened seeing a number of knives. Hearing rummaging in his study he quickly ran to the noise. "Anastasia!" He called in panic before he then relaxed slightly seeing she was alright but frowned seeing her sat in his chair going through his draws. "Ana what's going on?" He asked looking to her. "What are you looking for?"

"I can't take it anymore…" She stated distractedly as she kept looking through, opening another draw and quickly going through it.

Christian's heart broke. What did she mean? Was she leaving him? But that didn't explain why she was in his draws. "Baby what do you mean?" He asked stepping closer to her, his face riddled with concern and worry.

"Ah-ha! Got it!" She grinned and pulled out a ruler from the desk and instantly slid it down her cast, relief washing across her face as she relaxed back in the chair slowly. She had an itch and it was driving her crazy!

Moving over to her, he perched himself on the edge of his desk and looked to her, arms folding across his chest "Had an itch did we?"

Ana nodded as she kept moving the ruler up and down her arm. "Yes. It's been driving me crazy for the last twenty minutes. I've tried everything but nothing fitted down there. I knew you had a ruler somewhere. It's only my hand that's broken so why did they have to plaster me up to my elbow I don't know." She grumbled before rolling her eyes and looking to him. "How was work?" She asked looking to him. "I was going to ring but I didn't know how busy you were going to be and I didn't want to disturb you…"

"Quiet. Ros has pretty much sorted everything while I've been off. I've only just had to answer a few emails and make some calls." He smiled to her. "Doesn't matter how busy I am I'll always have time for my wife." He told her with a soft smile. "How was your meeting with Flynn?"

"Good." Ana answered him as she swung in the chair slightly. "He gave me lots to think about and he said we should talk which I would like to do after dinner."

"Of course. Whenever you're ready we can talk." He told her with a smile. "Would you like to see him again?" He asked curiously to her. "Or was the one session enough?"

Ana gave a nod. "I'd like to see him again. I don't think my issues are going to be cured in one session but he did help a lot I think. I guess time will tell but the main thing for him was for us to talk properly and I think we need to do that…" She looked to him. "No matter how hard or upsetting it may be."

Christian nodded to her as he offered his hand to her.

Ana looked to him before she put the ruler down on the desk before she took his hand and got to her feet, moving to stand between his legs she rested her hands on his thighs, looking to him before her eyes moved over his body before her hands moved to his shirt as she unbuttoned it, well best she could with her one hand, she couldn't quite grasp buttons on her broken hand. Once she could see his scars on his chest she moved her hands to her own top as she pulled it up over her head and tossed it onto the chair, leaving her in her bra as she rested her hands on his thighs once more as she examined his scars but stayed silent.

Christian watched her carefully. He didn't want to make any sudden movements and end up frightening her. As she stayed quiet he looked to her, trying to see if he could make eye contact with her. "What are you thinking?" He whispered to her.

Her blue eyes met his grey ones. "Touch me…" She whispered back to him.

Christian looked to her. "What?" He asked quietly. He never thought she'd come out and say that. Not yet anyway.

Pulling out a tube from the back pocket of her jeans she sighed a little. "One of the things Flynn said was that if my burns are still hurting to the extent you can't touch me then I should have gone to the hospital to get a cream or something sooner. So when I left Flynn I went to a chemist and got this…" She passed the tube of cream to him. "I want you to put the cream on my burns." She told him.

Taking the tube Christian sighed a little as he looked to her. "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me." She told him. "I know you won't intentionally hurt me….but with the burns…I can't distinguish where the pain is actually coming from right now. I don't want to be afraid anymore. I miss your touch." She whispered before she moved her left hand onto his chest, over his heart. "You let me touch you when before this was considered a hard limit…" She mumbled before she looked to him. "To not touch you was so hard…but then you let me. You let me in and gave me every part of you." She looked to her hand then back to him. "I can't imagine what it's like for you not to be able to touch me when it's never been an issue before. I want you to touch me…"

"It's hard." He admitted to her. "Not touching you…has been the greatest challenge of all but I don't want to hurt you or push you before you're ready."

"You won't." She told him before she moved her hand to his cheek. "Please…do this for me. I want you to do it…"

Christian looked to her before he gave a slight nod. Pressing a kiss to her hand he then unscrewed the lid of the cream before he looked to her. "If it gets too much you must tell me to stop…"

Ana nodded as she then turned around, grabbing the hair tie from her pocket as she tied her hair up. "Start with the ones of my back and neck…" She whispered. "They don't hurt so much."

Christian nodded before he looked to the burns. They weren't as red as the one on the front of her body. Putting some cream on his finger he started with the burn in the centre of her back, hovering his finger for a few minutes before gently applying the cream. He felt her stiffen but she relaxed soon enough, just like when they would spoon in bed.

"I don't even remember him burning me there." Ana confessed keeping her eyes ahead of her. "When I woke up once I felt like a sting…but I didn't realize they were burns until the doctor went through my injuries when I woke up." She whispered to him. She needed to tell them about the burns.

Listening to her as she explained her back injuries, Christian tried to keep his cool but it was clear she wanted to get this off his chest. Squeezing some more cream onto his finger he then moved to the burns on the back of her neck and behind her ear. "Done." He whispered before he watched as she turned around to face him. Popping some cream onto his finger he then looked to her burns before looking to her. "I'm going to start with your arm." He informed her softly. "Then I'll go to your hip…and then your collarbone." He was going in the order that looked less sore. Her arm didn't look like the ones on her back but the one on her collarbone was quite bad.

Ana looked to him before she gave a slight nod. "When we get into bed later…I want you to do my thighs too."

Christian nodded to her. "Of course." He whispered before he moved some cream onto his finger and gently applied it to the burn on her arm, his jaw clenching slightly as she flinched at his touch. This was killing him. He really didn't want to hurt her.

"Sorry…" She mumbled to him with a sigh. She didn't know why she flinched. She knew he wouldn't hurt her. "I vaguely remember him burning my arm… He burnt my collarbone but the pain…it was too much and I passed out, but I could feel him dubbing the remainder out on my arm…"

"Don't be sorry." Christian told her with a soft smile. "Remember if it's too much…just tell me to stop." He looked to her. "You don't have to tell me how you got these if it makes you uncomfortable."

Ana looked to him and let out a shaky breath. "I want to tell you..."

Christian nodded a little before he then moved onto the burn on her hip, his eyes moving to hers to let her know he was going to touch her before he applied the cream gently to her hip. As her body stiffened as she held her breath, his heart broke. Oh how he just wanted to take her pain away for her.

"He did that after he beat me up." She whispered before looking down to her cast. "I tried to push him away but that's when he burnt the inside of my hand before stomping on it." She sighed. "He left shortly after but it wasn't long before he was back. By then I had found the screwdriver…then I stabbed him and ran." She whispered, her eyes locked onto him.

Applying the last bit of the cream to his finger he then moved his finger to her collarbone, taking a deep breath he then gently applied the cream, he could feel the tears welling in his eyes as he heard Ana choke back a sob as he touched the burn.

"He asked me what did you have that he didn't…I told him you were a good man and that I loved you. He didn't like that answer." She whispered before she looked to him. "Please don't cry…" Ana whispered seeing his watery eyes.

"I want to kill him…" He whispered, his voice dark as his hand dropped into his lap. "What he did to you…" He trailed off and shook his head.

Cupping Christian's face with her good hand, Ana wiped away the tear that slid down on his cheek. "No you don't….because if you do and I lose you…" She trailed off as her own tears slid down her cheeks. "I can't do this without you Christian. I need you. Our baby needs you. Promise me you won't go after him."

Christian looked to her before he sighed and nodded. As much as he wanted to end Jack, he couldn't do that to Ana. Couldn't leave her. Couldn't leave their baby. He had to be there for her. "I promise." He whispered to her before he gently cupped her face with his hands. "I love you so much…"

"I love you too." She whispered through her tears before she sighed and for the first time since before Christian went to New York….she kissed her husband.

Kissing her back, he happily held her close, his hands remaining on her face before he broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to hers. "Come on…let's get something to eat and then we can talk some more."

Staying close to him, Ana just gave a slight nod, her eyes closing briefly. It felt good to get that part of it off her chest. She was so scared to tell Christian about her burns, scared of what he would do, but like John suggested. She told him. She had to tell him. She couldn't keep him in the dark any longer.

"Thank you for talking to me…I know it wasn't easy for you." Christian whispered as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, moving his arm gently around her waist as he slid off the table and looked down to his wife, holding her petite body close to his. "What do you fancy to eat?"

"Something stodgy.."

Christian smiled. "Well why don't you go and grab one of my t-shirt so this cream doesn't wipe off and I'll go see what Gail's cooking?"

Ana smiled and nodded. "Okay." She whispered before she lent up and pressed her lips to his once more. It felt so good to be able to kiss him again. She had missed him. Missed his touch. She had kept him at distance for so long but now she needed him more than ever to start her recovery properly. It was both mental and physical recovery they had to work through. They had made progress but she knew she still had a long way to go but she knew they'd get through it completely but she knew they would do it. Together.


	16. Chapter 16

"My my Mrs Grey I think that's the most I've seen you eaten in a while." Christian smirked as he looked to his wife after she finished off her chicken and bacon pasta bake. It was so good to see her eat.

Ana blushed slightly hearing him and gave a shrug as she took a sip of her water. "Guess the baby has a bit of an appetite tonight and it was food that didn't really require using a knife and a fork so was easy."

Christian smiled as he gently took her hand in his. "Well I like it when baby has an appetite. And you know you can always ask me to cut your food for you although I think that Mrs Jones would have pre-cut the food for you anyway. She's good like that."

"I know I guess it's just a bit embarrassing." She smiled and nodded. "She is the best." She told him with a smile before she shrugged a little. "I'm hoping they'll take this thing off tomorrow."

"I thought bones took up to six weeks to heal?" Christian asked with a slight frown.

"They do but it seems silly that I have a whole arm cast on when they can just give me a splint for my hand. At least if I wear a splint I'll be able to do things a bit easier and not have this huge thing in the way all the time. Hopefully they'll be able to see signs of healing too seeing as it was only the one bone broken in my hand."

"Hopefully." He smiled and took a sip of his wine before looking to her. "What time is your appointment? I'll make sure I'm there on time."

"Not till eleven o'clock." She shrugged. "You don't have to come if you're too busy. It's just a check-up. Making sure all the infections are clearing up and all that…"

Christian looked to her. "I'll be there. I'll take my car to work, Taylor will follow me then come back here for you and I'll meet you at the hospital." He told her with a soft smile as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "Would you like anything else to eat?"

Ana smiled to him before shaking her head. "No I'm good. Think Mrs Jones's pasta bake certainly filled the gap."

Christian smiled and nodded before looking to her. "You still want to talk some more?" He asked curiously to her. He didn't want to push her if she was feeling tired or had changed her mind.

Ana nodded. "Can we go out on the balcony?"

"Of course." Christian told her with a smile as he got to his feet and held out his hand for her.

Taking his hand, Ana moved down off her seat before they headed out to the balcony, as Christian moved a throw around her to keep her warm she couldn't help but smile. Stepping out onto the balcony she let herself adjust the weather before she took a seat, bringing her legs up, looking as Christian moved his chair next to hers before moving her legs onto his lap.

"Comfy Mrs Grey?" Christian asked with a soft smile as he rubbed her feet.

"Very." Ana replied softly to him before she looked to him once more, moving the throw around her more as she thought. She didn't really know where to start.

Noticing that she had gone quiet and seeing she was thinking, Christian looked to her briefly before he looked to his hand as he kept rubbing her feet. "How do you feel since telling me about your burns?" He asked to her softly before looking to her.

Ana nodded. "Better." She admitted to him. "I feel like a great weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

"Why didn't you want to tell me about them?" He asked curiously.

"Honestly? Because I thought you'd understand." She looked to him. "And I know to a certain extent you do. I know we went through two very different ordeals… so I thought I wouldn't need to explain but then Flynn said I should so you truly understand." She shrugged before looking to him. "Your trauma shaped your life and the choices you then made later on in life…I don't want to that to happen to me because I have my life, you are my life and nothing is ever going to change that, not even what Jack did to me. I just want to get back to normal. I don't want you worrying or being scared of what's going to be the outcome of this because in my mind….one day we are going to forget about it and it's just going to be a thing of the past. Flynn said what happened has happened we can't change it…so think about our future. You and our baby are my future."

"And that will be our future." He told her looking to her. "And Anastasia…you have no idea how much I want to take this pain away from you. If I could make you forget what happened to you I would. I want nothing more than for you to feel safe and be happy again." He sighed. "But Flynn is annoyingly right. Like with me and my therapy we don't dwell on the past…we work on our future…and that is something I am very excited about. Especially now with our baby…"

"I know I'm pregnant…" She began before she looked to him. "And I know right now you're probably going to be in over protective mode until this baby is born, but I'm pregnant. It's completely natural and normal. I'm not an invalid…"

Christian nodded. "I know….but you also know I'm over protective of you anyway. I just can't help it sometimes and I will admit now that we are having a baby I do just want to wrap you in bubble wrap and lock you up in our penthouse…"

"I know. But it can be suffocating." She told him. She had to be honest with him. "You're my husband. Not my babysitter."

Christian looked to her. "I know…and I will try…but you are my whole world Ana…if I lost you…I don't know what I would do without you..."

Ana looked to him and nodded. "I get that…and I don't know what I'd do without you…I want my security to stay the same, Prescott saved my life and dare I say it I like Sawyer. I feel safe with him when I'm not with you or Taylor…" She paused and looked to him. "I would like to make one request though."

Christian nodded. "I'm hoping to have Prescott back by the end of the week. Her investigation is going to be closed. She was doing her job but its protocol they got to follow." He rolled his eyes before he looked to her and nodded. "All I want is for you to feel safe…" He whispered before he raised an eyebrow. "Okay…"

"As you are aware, I made it pretty clear that when we bumped into Mrs Robinson in the club that I will not have our child in breathing distance of her…" She looked to him. "If I see that woman again I will not be held accountable for my actions and if it is to happen I don't want security to stop me…"

"Ana…"

"No." Ana cut in looking to him. "She purposely tried to turn me against you. She wanted to destroy what we have. You said you've cut all ties to her. I've been so tempted to go and see her to give her a peace of my mind but I haven't because I know you wouldn't like it and knowing she would actually enjoy me confronting her." She shook her head and sighed. "I'm still hurt that you went to see her when I was in hospital."

"I know…" He whispered with a sigh before looking to her. "You have no idea how sorry I am. I generally went out for air then tried to see Flynn and then just walked…when she saw me she knew something was wrong and I knew she wouldn't let it go…" He looked to her. "But I'm denying your request." He told her firmly. "I do not want you…fighting or having a shouting match with her because that is exactly what she wants and you and the baby do not need the stress of her." He told her. "I'm praying now…that she will finally leave us alone. For good. She has no ties to me and she has no ties to my family. I'm hoping this is the end. You have my word when I say that I will never be near that woman again."

Ana pouted a little as he denied her request before she listened to him. Nodding slightly she then moved and got up before she climbed onto his lap, happily straddling him as she looked down to him. "You told Flynn I was having nightmares…" She whispered to him, her eyes searching his.

"Out of fear." He admitted to her. "That nightmare you had the other night…really scared me because I saw how scared you were. I've never seen you like that and I just didn't know what to do…and then I just held you all night…I know I've had nightmares in the past…but yours was so…vivid that you were lashing out…"

"It was scary." She admitted to him. "And I'm sorry I scared you. Last night…even though I had still had a nightmare…it wasn't anywhere near as bad as the last one and that was because I was in your arms." She ran her fingers through his hair. "You roughly know about my nightmares…but I'm just not ready to go through them yet. I told Flynn the same…"

"We only need to talk about what you want to talk about…" He whispered to her. "If the nightmares are just too much…we don't have to talk about them."

Ana looked to him. "Maybe one day…" She whispered to him before pressing her forehead to his.

Christian nodded to her. "You look tired."

"I am feeling a bit sluggish." She whispered to him.

"How about we get into bed? I'll see if Mrs Jones will do us her famous hot chocolate before she turns in for the night."

Ana smiled tiredly to him. "That sounds…perfect." Getting to her feet, she moved the throw around her more, a shiver running up her spine. She didn't if she was genuinely cold or if it was because she was now feeling tired. Heading back into the apartment, Ana made her way to the bedroom to get ready for bed.

Getting to his feet, Christian followed her inside, watching her head to the bedroom he then headed to the kitchen, smiling as he saw Gail cleaning up. "Mrs Jones was wondering if I could make a request before you turn in for the night."

Looking up Gail smiled. "Of course. What is it Mr Grey?"

"Me and Ana would really love some hot chocolate for bed."

Gail's smile widened. "No problem at all Mr Grey…"

"But…" Christian began looking to her. "Would you be able to teach me how you make it? I'd like to be able to make it for Ana if you are off or not around."

Gail looked to him in awe. "Of course. Come by me and I'll show you." She instructed softly as she went to the cupboard and pulled out the hot chocolate and popped the kettle on. As Christian stood by her she smiled and grabbed two hot chocolate mugs. "Okay so all you need to do is boil the kettle, I would fill it up more than usual as these mugs are quite wide and then it's just two teaspoons of this powder but I always put in an extra one so it's more chocolatey." She mused with a grin to him. "And then…" She trailed off as the kettle boiled and began to pour the water into the mugs. "Fill it up to about here so you have about an inch to an inch and a half, stir and then…." She headed to the fridge and grabbed some whipped cream before going into the cupboard and getting some marshmallows and chocolate shavings. Moving back to Christian she shook the whipped cream and squirted it in the shape of a circle on top of the hot chocolate so it was a complete later of cream before she then added a small handful of marshmallows and some chocolate shavings. "Ta da. As easy as that Mr Grey." She smiled to him and offered him the cream. "Would you like to try?"

Christian watched her carefully. It seemed easy enough. As she offered him the cream he nodded and smiled before he repeated her actions onto his own mug. Adding the marshmallows and the chocolate shavings he then smiled. "And that's it?" He asked looking to her.

"And that's it." She confirmed with a smile to him. "And in here…" She began as she headed over to the cupboard and opened it up to show Christian. "These are Mrs Grey's favourite biscuits if she has sweet tooth. Normally if you're working late I'll make her a hot chocolate and I'll take her two biscuits."

"I'll remember that." He told her with a smile as he picked up the mugs. "Thank you Mrs Jones. I'll see you in the morning."

"No problem at all Mr Grey. Goodnight." She chimed to him.

"Goodnight." He called back before heading into the bedroom. Not seeing Ana he frowned. "Ana?" He called as he popped her mug on her bedside table and then around to his.

Coming into the bedroom in a vest and shorts, Ana smiled a little to Christian, holding onto her tube of cream. "Hey…"

Looking to his wife he smiled before frowned a little. "You okay?"

Ana gave a little nod. "Just feeling a bit sick…"

Christian pouted to her before he popped his mug down before moving over to her. "You are looking a bit peaky. Maybe this hot chocolate will perk you up." He smiled to her before he then looked down to the cream in her hands then looked to her. "You want me to…" He began his voice a whisper.

"Yes." Ana confirmed looking to him. "I want you to do this to me every day…"

Christian looked to her. "Are you sure?"

Ana nodded to him. "The more we do it the better it'll be." She whispered to him as she offered him the tube.

Taking the tube off her he smiled. "Go sit down." He told her before he then quickly changed into his pyjama pants, folding his trousers up and popping them onto the back of the chair before tossing his boxers and shirt into the laundry bin.

Ana moved into the bedroom more, going around to her side of the bed she slowly lowered herself onto the bed, moving her pillows up against the headboard she then rested against her pillows, bringing her legs up onto the bed.

Watching her, Christian then climbed onto the bed, waiting for Ana to get comfy he then moved closer to her, his eyes moving to her thighs. Those burns were worse than all her others and a part of him suspected as to why Jack burnt her that bad on her thighs. Opening the cream he squeezed some onto his fingers before he looked to Ana. "Are you sure?"

Ana looked to him and nodded before she looked down to her thighs. "They look so…ugly…" She whispered with a frown.

"But they'll never make you ugly." He whispered to her as he gently applied the cream to burns, being as gentle as he could. Finishing up he wiped the remaining residue in his pyjama pants before he then looked to her. "You could be covered in these and it would never change how beautiful you are."

Ana looked to him before she looked down to her thighs once more, a sigh passing her lips. "He said…" She began trying not to cry before rubbing her forehead a little. "He said after he first burnt my thigh that by the time he's finished that you'd never want to go with me again…" She blink backed the tears. "And a part of me believed him…"

"Baby that would never happen…."

"I know." She whispered as she looked to him. "But he would get so angry with me…I was more scared of what he was going to do to me, not that you'd never want me again." She looked to her thighs. "He made these burns worse knowing they'd take ages to heal…knowing that we couldn't get intimate properly."

Pressing a kiss to her head he looked to her. "But it would never stop us. Not forever." He whispered to her. "Sure it's hard going from being at it all the time to nothing…but right now my priority is getting my wife back to health…sex isn't a factor when you're hurt." He gently took her hand and bought it up to his lips as he kissed her knuckles. "When the time comes for sex again…I'll make sure it's extra special and it will be when YOU'RE ready." He promised with a soft smile.

Ana looked to him in awe before she smiled and happily curled into her husband, pressing a kiss to his chin. "I love you." She whispered to him.

"I love you too." He whispered to her before he grabbed his hot chocolate and took a sip before he smiled down to his wife. "Mrs Jones showed me how to make these. Now I can make them all the time for you."

Ana smiled up to him, sitting up a little she grabbed her own mug, taking a sip before she happily stayed curled into Christian, holding her mug close to her as she just stayed close to Christian trying to ignore the sick feeling. She had only had that one spell of morning sickness and she was hoping it wouldn't get any worse. Sipping her hot chocolate now and again, Ana's eyes soon fell shut as she drifted off to sleep.

Happily to just stay curled up with his wife, he lent his head down on hers, drinking his hot chocolate he then looked down to Ana and smiled a little. Seeing she had nodded off he gently took her mug from her hands and popped the mugs on the side before he then gently moved Ana to lie down. Pressing a kiss to her forehead he laid down next to her, bringing the covers over them as he stayed close to her as he closed his eyes. Things were on the up. Things were going to get better, he could feel it.


	17. Chapter 17

Eyes fluttering open, Christian looked down to the side of him a frown forming not seeing Ana sleeping beside him. Checking the clock on the bedside table he frowned even more. It had just gone two in the morning. Climbing out of bed he paused for a moment to see if he could hear her but was met with silence. Going into the bathroom just to check he then headed out of the bedroom and into the main room, seeing her sat at the piano he frowned slightly as he headed over to her, sitting next to her he looked down to her. "You okay?" He whispered to her.

Ana stared at the piano, hearing Christian she tore her eyes from the keys before she smiled tiredly and gave a small nod. "Just couldn't sleep."

"Couldn't sleep?" Christian asked looking to her. "Baby you look exhausted."

"I am." She admitted before sighing. "It's just hard to get comfy."

"So you didn't have a nightmare?"

Ana shook her head. "I got up to use the bathroom and then when I got back into bed I just couldn't get comfy. My ribs are just throbbing so much." She explained as she rested her head on his arm.

Christian pouted a little to her before pressing a kiss to her head. "Do you want me to get you some painkillers?"

Ana shook her head. "I don't like the thought of taking them." She mumbled with a frown.

Christian frowned. "Why not?"

"Because I don't want to hurt the baby." She whispered with a sigh.

"But the doctor said they were okay to take with the baby…"

"I know but I still don't want to risk it." She mumbled looking to him. "We're still in the early stages…I just don't want to risk it."

Christian looked to her. "You won't be risking it…how about you just take them for bed?" He suggested to her. "That way you're not using them all the time."

At his suggestion Ana looked to him before she gave a nod. "Okay…" She looked to the piano once more before she then looked to Christian once more. "Will you teach our baby how to play?" She asked looking to him. "You play so beautifully…"

Christian smiled and nodded. "Of course I will." He smiled to her before pressing a kiss to her head. "Now come on, let's go back to bed. I'll get you some water for your medication."

Ana smiled to Christian before she nodded and got to her feet and headed back to the bedroom, a yawn passing her lips as she carefully climbed back onto the bed, propping the pillows up properly so she was in a more of a sitting position in bed, pulling the covers over her more before she smiled to Christian as he came in with her water. Grabbing her medication from the side she took the glass from Christian before taking two tablets, popping the glass on the side before she relaxed back against the pillows.

Christian watched her for a few minutes before he moved his own pillows slightly, moving so he was then sat up he looked to Ana. "Come here…" He whispered as he gently took two of her pillows and rested them against him. "Lean against me." He whispered to her as he moved his one arm out for her to move.

Watching him, Ana then nodded a little as she then moved slightly, resting against him as she grabbed his hand and interlocked their fingers as she relaxed against him. No it wasn't ideal sleeping pretty much sitting up but at least she could try and get some sleep.

xoxo

At the sound of Christian's alarm going off, Ana jumped slightly, her body stiffening before she instantly relaxed, rubbing her eyes a little before happily staying where she was. She was too comfy.

As the alarm went off and Ana jumped, Christian turned the alarm off before pressing a kiss to her head. "Good morning wife."

"Good morning husband." Ana replied with a smile as a yawn passed her lips before she moved and sat up properly, her legs swinging over the edge of the bed as she rested her feet on the floor.

"How you feeling?" Christian asked looking to her.

"Weird…" Ana commented with a frown.

"Weird?" Christian asked sitting up looking to her. "What do you mean?"

"I feel a bit better for getting a decent night's sleep but at the same time I feel like absolute crap…" She mumbled rubbing her forehead a little.

Christian sighed. "I'll stay home…"

"No." Ana cut in looking to him. "Go to work. I'll be fine."

"I don't like leaving you on your own…"

"I'm not on my own…" Ana commented with a smile. "Taylor will be here and so will Mrs Jones. I'll be fine. Please. Go to work. You've taken enough time off work." She told him firmly. "I'll meet you at the hospital later."

Getting out of bed, Christian reluctantly nodded before he smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Fancy joining me for a shower?" He asked to her with a smile offering her his hand.

Ana smiled and nodded as she took his hand and got to her feet, wobbling slightly, she clung onto Christian tightly.

As Ana wobbled slightly, Christian moved his hand to her elbow so she wouldn't fall and frowned slightly. "Maybe we should have a bath instead…"

Ana looked to him and smiled as she cupped his face and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "I'm fine. I just got up a bit too fast."

Christian looked to her. She looked pale. Paler than normal. Kissing her forehead he nodded as he moved his hand to her left hip, knowing her burn was on her right hip before he kissed her forehead once more and headed to the bathroom.

Truth being, Ana felt awful this morning. She was hoping that after her shower and some breakfast she would feel much better. Following Christian into the bathroom she took off her top and threw it into the laundry bin before she grabbed a plastic bag and wrapped it around her cast before she wiggled out of her shorts and headed to the shower, turning it on as she got under the hot water. "Will you have time to put my cream on?" She asked looking to him.

Pulling his pyjama pants down, Christian got into the shower with his wife, hearing her he looked to her and smiled. "Of course I will." He promised to her before he then looked to her body, although her bruises were still dark under her ribs he could see that the bruises were beginning to heal and fade. Leaning against the wall he looked to her, offering her his hand.

Ana could see he was looking at her bruises. Taking his hand she stepped closer to him, biting her lip for a moment before stepped closer to him, pressing her body to his, her body stiffening for a moment before she relaxed, moving his arm around her waist before she ran her hand up his chest and looked to him. "We should see if we can book in for our twelve week scan while we are at the hospital…"

Christian watched her carefully before he then held her body close to his before he smiled to her and gave a nod. "That would be nice." He commented with a smile as he looked down to her stomach. Her stomach was still flat but he couldn't help but smile knowing their little baby was growing inside her.

Taking his hand, Ana smiled as she put it on her stomach, leaning up she pressed a kiss to his lips before moving back slightly as she began to wash herself down. Christian had to go to work. They couldn't hang out in the shower all day, as tempting as it was.

Smiling as Ana placed his hand on her stomach he then smirked as she moved away and started to wash. Grabbing his sponge he then washed himself down before he climbed out of the shower, grabbing a towel he wrapped it around his waist before offering Ana a towel.

Taking the towel, Ana smiled as she wrapped it around herself, drying off her arm before she took off the plastic bag. Moving a towel around her wet hair she then headed into the bedroom, popping on some clean underwear she then grabbed her tube of cream and passed it to Christian.

Following Ana into the bedroom he dried himself off before he slipped on his boxers and suit pants. Taking the tube off Ana he looked to her. "Same as yesterday? Back first?" He asked looking to her.

Ana nodded to him as she turned around.

Squeezing some cream onto his finger he gently he then looked to her burns, clenching his jaw before he thought about his own burns before he looked to the back of his wife. "Can I try something?" He whispered to her. "I promise I won't hurt you. If it's too much just tell me to stop."

Ana turned her head slightly to look at him. Thinking for a moment she just nodded her head a little. She knew he wouldn't hurt her but she was nervous about what he wanted to try.

As she nodded, Christian looked to the burn in the centre of her back. Leaning forward he pressed the softest of kisses to her burn, he could feel her stiffen. Pulling back he then applied the cream to that burn before he moved to the burn on her neck, pressing a kiss to that before applying the cream. He repeated the process on all of her burns apart from the burns on her thighs. Her whole body was stiff throughout it but she didn't tell him to stop. As he looked to her thighs he pressed soft kisses around the burns before applying the cream. They still looked too sore and he could see they were starting to weep. Wiping the residue in the towel he then stood up properly and pressed a kiss to his wife's lips. "You okay?" He whispered to her.

Ana relaxed when he had finished, nodding at his question she smiled a little. "It'll get easier."

"It will." He promised to her before he kissed her one more time before he finished getting ready for work.

Slipping on some leggings and a shirt dress, Ana ruffled her hair with a towel before she then headed out of the bedroom and into the main room, going over to the kitchen she smiled to Gail. "Morning Mrs Jones."

"Good morning Mrs Grey. How are you feeling this morning? You're looking a bit peaky." She commented with a slight frown.

Sitting at the counter she shrugged a little. "Feeling a bit…weird." She admitted to her. "I don't know how to explain it. Guess the lack of sleep is catching up on me."

"Well let's hope breakfast can eliminate this feeling for you. What would you like this morning?" She asked with a smile.

"Urm maybe some pancakes with fruit?"

"Of course…I can slip in some white chocolate chips for you?" She suggested to her.

"That sounds…perfect." She commented with a smile.

"Tea?" She then asked with a smile.

"Please." Ana responded with a smile before she then pulled the paper to her and began to flick through it.

"WHAT!?" Came Christian's booming voice as he came out of the bedroom, phone to his ear, his jaw clenched.

Jumping slightly as Christian came out of the bedroom, Ana looked over to him before she watched him. He began to pace the main room while running his fingers through his hair. Her heart sank. She knew he was stressing out. Something was wrong.

"No you keep him there until I get there." He snapped as he cut the phone call off. "Taylor!" He called before he slipped the phone into his pocket and slipped on his suit jacket before he then headed over to Ana, instantly feeling guilty. "Baby I'm so sorry…"

Ana frowned a little as she looked to him. "Sorry for what? Christian what's wrong?" She asked looking to him.

"Sir." Came Taylor's voice as he appeared in the main room.

Looking to Taylor, Christian then looked to Ana and sighed. "I have to go to California. Some fucker is trying to screw me over…"

Ana looked to him as she got up and moved over to him. "You don't have to explain." Ana told him looking to him. "Do what you need to do."

"I'm going to miss the appointment…" He mumbled with a sigh.

"It's not an important appointment Christian. It's just to make sure all my infections are clearing up."

"But I'm leaving you with no security. And no one to go with."

Ana looked to him before she then looked to Gail. "Mrs Jones, would you be able to accompany me to my hospital appointment later?"

"Of course Mrs Grey." Gail responded with a soft smile.

Ana smiled before looking to Christian and shrugged a little. "Now I have someone to go with. Besides your mom is going to be at the hospital too. I've asked her to come down."

"But you have no security." He commented with a frown.

Ana looked to him. "Christian. We will be driving straight to the hospital then coming straight home." She reassured him. "I'll text you when I'm there and when I'm home." She promised him.

Christian looked to her for a minute before he gave a reluctant nod.

Ana moved closer to him, cupping his face she pressed a kiss to his lips before she looked to him. "Fly safe and be safe." She told him firmly before she looked to Taylor. "Please keep my husband out of trouble Taylor."

"I'll do my best Mrs Grey." Taylor responded with a small smile.

Looking down to his wife, Christian looked to her before he sighed and kissed her head. He hated leaving but knowing he was leaving her without any security and was missing her appointment. He could kill this fucker. "I love you." He whispered to her.

"I love you too." Ana told him with a smile before she straightened his tie and smiled. She could tell he was agitated and didn't really want to leave her. "I'll be fine." She promised to him as she lazily ran her fingers through his hair as she stole a kiss off him. "Now go. Sooner you go the sooner you get to come back."

Stealing several kisses off her he nodded before reluctantly leaving her. "Any problems then call me." He told her firmly.

"I will." She told him with a smile. "Mrs Jones is with me so you have nothing to worry about."

Christian nodded a little before he then looked to her once more before he then followed Taylor to the elevator. He hated leaving her especially now of all times. Getting into the elevator he watched as the doors closed before he then looked to Taylor. "Can you get hold of Ryan?" He then asked looking to him.

"I can try sir." Taylor responded to him.

Christian gave a nod. "I know he's supposed to be on vacation but with both Sawyer and Prescott out…" He trailed off and sighed. "Tell him I'll pay him extra if he will come back early. I hate the thought of leaving Ana without any security while we are in California."

Taylor nodded and grabbed his phone as he made the phone call.

Christian nodded a little before he then grabbed his own phone and text his mother.

 _ **From: Christian Grey  
To: Mom**_

 _ **Hi mom, I have to go to California on business and won't be able to make Ana's appointment. She has no security at the moment as Taylor is with me but Gail will be coming with her. Please keep me up to date.**_

Popping his phone away he then let his mind drift. Of all times for this to be happening it had to happen now? He didn't want to leave Ana but he knew he had to be the one to sort this. Ros had been doing an amazing job but this fucker from California was a sneaky bastard. He was going to get to the bottom of this. No one was going to mess with him or his company. He was Christian Grey. He wasn't going to be taken for a fool. No way.


	18. Chapter 18

"Mrs Grey…" Came Mrs Jones soft voice from outside the bathroom. "It's nearly time to leave for your appointment."

"I'll be there in a second." Ana called before she sighed a little. Not long after she had finished her breakfast, Ana's morning sickness had started and she had spent the last twenty minutes being sick. Grabbing a hand towel she wiped her mouth before she got to her feet and flushed the toilet, arm banding around her ribs she headed over to the sink, turning the water on she quickly brushed her teeth. She hated being sick, it made her ribs hurt even more. Rinsing her mouth out she then looked to the mirror. She looked awful. Adding a bit of make-up to her face, Ana rolled her eyes. It didn't make much difference. Running her fingers through her hair she then made her way out of the bathroom and into the main room. Seeing Ryan she frowned a little. "Ryan? I thought you were on vacation?"

"I was Mrs Grey, but Taylor rang me and informed me of everything that had happened while I had been off. I was more than happy to come back early." He told her with a soft smile.

Ana looked to him before she smiled a little. "Well as soon as Prescott has back you finish off your vacation."

"Not necessary ma'am. I was back from South Africa anyway. Being back to work saves me doing three weeks off laundry." He commented with a soft smile.

Ana smiled to him. "Well we shall be leaving shortly." She informed him before going into the kitchen where Mrs Jones was finishing cleaning up.

Mrs Jones looked to Ana and smiled a little. "How are you feeling?"

"It feels like if I be sick anymore I'm going to end up breaking another rib." She grumbled with a sigh. She had told Gail she was pregnant, although surprised that Taylor didn't mention anything but as soon as Ana felt like she was going to be sick she had to tell her. She didn't want Gail to think it was her cooking making her sick and everyone pretty knew she was pregnant anyway so it was only fair Gail knew as well.

Mrs Jones looked to her sympathetically before she finished wiping the worktops down and grabbed her handbag. "Are you ready?"

Ana smiled and nodded to her, grabbing her own handbag she then headed over to the elevator, Mrs Jones beside her while Ryan pushed the button for the elevator, waiting for them to step in before he got in and pushed the button for the parking lot. As the doors pinged open once more, Ana headed over to the SUV, offering Ryan a soft smile as he opened the door for her. "Thank you Ryan." She commented as she gently climbed in while Mrs Jones got in the other side. As Ryan began to drive out Ana grabbed her phone and text Christian.

 _ **From: Anastasia Grey  
To: Christian Grey**_

 _ **Mr Grey, we are on our way to the hospital. You didn't need to ask Ryan to come back from vacation early but I know you're just being your over protective self. Fly safe, love you xx**_

Sending the message she rested her phone in her lap before she looked out the window, trying to ignore the feeling of wanting to throw up. As her phone went off she looked to the message from Christian and smiled a little to herself as she read his message.

 _ **From: Christian Grey  
To: Anastasia Grey**_

 _ **Well he can continue his vacation when Prescott returns Mrs Grey. Yes I'm being protective. It's something I'm very good at. I want my wife and unborn baby safe while myself and Taylor are not there. I'm just about to get on the plane. I'll text you when I land. Love you too xx**_

Popping her phone into her bag she rubbed her forehead a little before she rested her head back on the seat rest as she stared aimlessly out the window as Ryan drove them to the hospital, going off into her own little world.

"We're here." Ryan commented as he pulled up in the hospital parking lot and got out of the car and around to Ana's side as he opened the door for her.

Snapping out of her own thoughts, Ana got out of the car, closing her eyes briefly as she felt dizzy before she shook her head and smiled slightly to Ryan before she walked beside Mrs Jones as they headed into the hospital while Ryan followed behind them. Getting into the elevator, Ana pushed the button for the fifth floor, resting back against the elevator wall before she closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath.

"Mrs Grey are you alright?" Gail whispered to her, a frown on her features as she looked to her.

Opening her eyes, Ana turned her head slightly to look at her and sighed a little. "I don't feel right…" She whispered back to her.

"I'll get you some water as soon as we are out of here." She informed her before she then looked to the elevator doors as they pinged open as they reached their destination. "Come on let's get you sat down." She told her softly.

As the doors opened Ana gave a slight nod as she stepped out of the elevator and began to walk down the corridor, suddenly stopping in her tracks she moved her hand to head.

Walking beside Ana, Gail frowned as she suddenly stopped. "Mrs Grey…."

"Everything is spinning…" Ana mumbled before she completely blacked out, her knees given way as she collapsed.

As Ana passed out, Gail eyes widened as she quickly knelt beside her. "Mrs Grey!" She called before she looked to Ryan. "Get help!" She ordered before she looked to Ana and put her in the recovery positon. "Ana, can you hear me?" She called to her but she was out cold. Looking up as Ryan came back with some nurses and a gurney, Gail stepped back before she looked to them. "You need to call Dr Grace Trevelyan-Grey. She's Mrs Grey's mother in law and was coming in for her appointment." She informed them before she got out her phone to text Taylor.

 _ **From: Gail Jones  
To: Jason Taylor**_

 _ **Call me ASAP.**_

Sending it she sighed and followed them all down as they wheeled Ana to a cubicle, oxygen mask over her face. She had a little bump on her head from where she fainted but nothing too serious.

"Mrs Jones…." Came Grace's voice from behind her.

"Oh Mrs Trevelyan-Grey, thank goodness you're here."

Seeing Ana unconscious and in a cubicle, Grace frowned and looked to Gail. "What's going on?" She asked. She needed some facts.

"I don't know." Gail responded with a sigh. "She just passed out. She said in the elevator she didn't feel right, but didn't elaborate. I was going to get her some water when we sat her down…." She trailed off and sighed. "She was sick quite a lot this morning after breakfast."

Grace nodded a little to her before she then headed over to the cubicle. "Get an IV line in and a bag of saline up." She ordered before looking to the nurse. "Temperature and blood pressure?" She asked looking to her.

"Temperature is one hundred and four and blood pressure is eighty two over forty six." The nurse informed her before looking to her. "Hey oxygen level is sixty six."

Grace's eyes widened slightly before she nodded. She had to stay calm. Temperature was through the roof and her blood pressure was at an all-time low and oxygen wasn't great. "Get a blood sample and send it straight off for analysis. We need to know if we are dealing with an infection or not. Administer some Tylenol and let's see if we can get her temperature down." She told them before she grabbed Ana's chart and wrote down some notes. "I want that sample pushed through." She told the nurse. "Tell them it's an emergency and any problems they can contact me and I want an ultrasound machine." She told the nurse before she then looked to her daughter in law. As her eyes began to flutter open, Grace moved to her side and gently took her hand. "Ana…can you hear me?" She whispered softly to her.

"Grace…" Ana mumbled through her oxygen mask.

"I'm here sweetheart." She whispered as she gently stroked her hand.

"Where am I? What's going on?" She asked with a frown as she pulled her mask off. "Christian…"

"It's okay you're in safe hands. You're at the hospital, you fainted." She told her with a sigh before she smiled to her. "I'll call him. I'll get him to come straight home." She told her before she moved some hair from her face. "Get some sleep." She told her before she popped her mask back on her face. "You need to keep this on for now. We'll get a nasal one in for you soon." She told her but Ana was already asleep. Sighing a little she then left the cubicle, closing the curtain behind her she headed over to Gail and Ryan.

"Is she alright?" Gail quickly asked looking to her as she got to her feet.

"Her temperature is quite high and her blood pressure is very low and her oxygen level isn't great." She informed her with a sigh. "It might be an infection so we're running some blood tests to confirm it. She's asking for Christian…I got his message about him going to California…"

"I've already left a message with Taylor to call me as soon as possible." Gail told her softly.

Grace nodded. "I'll try and get hold of Christian myself. It might go down better coming from me." She looked to Gail. "Are you able to go home and get a few things for Ana?" She asked looking to her. "Odds are Ana is going to be here for a couple of days until everything is under control."

"Of course, whatever she needs." Gail told her before she looked to her. "The baby?"

"I'm going to get an ultrasound down as soon as possible." Grace told her with a soft smile. She looked to Ryan. "You go with Mrs Jones. I'll stay with Ana."

Ryan nodded to Grace before gesturing to Gail to follow him. The sooner they left the sooner they could get back.

Grace watched them go before she made her way back over to the cubicle and slipped inside. Looking over to Ana her heart sunk a little. "Oh darling girl." She whispered as she moved to her bedside and gently took her hand in hers. She looked so poorly. She knew Christian was going to panic. Grabbing her phone she text Carrick, she knew Christian would be in a state when he got here. He'd need his family. Trying Christian's number she sighed a little as it went straight to voicemail. He must still be in the air. Looking to Ana once more she gave her hand a soft squeeze. "He'll be here soon." She promised her before she sighed a little as she just watched her. They needed to find out what was wrong before Christian got there. He'd want answers and right now she had none.


	19. Chapter 19

"I swear if this fucker thinks for one second he's going to back out of this deal then he's got another thing coming." Christian spat as he stepped off the plane with Taylor and Ros following behind him.

"I'm sure he will have second thoughts once you tell him straight." Ros mused with a smirk to him as they headed into the airport.

"Sir I have a message from Mrs Jones to call her as soon as possible…" Taylor commented looking to Christian.

Hearing Taylor, Christian stopped in his tracks as he looked to him before he grabbed his own phone from his pocket and turned it on. Seeing that his mother had tried to call him, his face drained of colour. Grace was going in with Ana and so was Mrs Jones. It couldn't be a coincidence. Quickly dialling his mother's number he pressed the phone to his ear, she picked up on the third ring. "Mom what's wrong?" He quickly asked. "Gail told Taylor to call him and I've got a missed call off you."

"Darling I think it would be best if you flew back…" Grace told him softly.

"Mom what's going on?" He asked. "Is Ana alright?"

"She's going to be fine sweetheart…but you should come home. Ana's not well. She's had to be admitted to the hospital."

"Not well? What do you mean? Mother please stop being vague with me." He told her firmly.

"Christian I don't want to do this over the phone." She paused and sighed. "Ana collapsed in the hospital and she's been asking for you."

"I'm on my way." He told her before hanging up the phone and looking to Taylor. "We're going home."

"Is everything alright?" Ros asked with a slight frown.

"No Ana collapsed. I have to go." He sighed and looked to her. "I'm sorry Ros…I don't mean to leave you to do this…"

"Hey." Ros cut in looking to him. "Don't worry about it. I can handle this idiot. You go and be with your wife."

"Thank you. Any problems then call me. I'll try and help best I can over the phone." He offered a slight smile before he headed back to the plane with Taylor. The jet had enough fuel seeing as it was only an hour and half trip. Explaining to the pilot, Christian soon sat down and buckled himself up. He felt sick. He had no idea what was going on with his wife. He had all these questions running through his head, undoing his tie and unbuttoning his two top buttons he ran his fingers through his hair. He knew he shouldn't have gone to work.  
When the plane eventually landed and hour and a half later, Christian quickly headed down to the waiting car, getting into the back while Taylor got into the driver's seat and sped off towards the hospital. As Taylor pulled up outside Christian quickly got out and headed into the hospital and over to the receptionist. "I'm looking for my wife Anastasia Grey." He told her.

The receptionist nodded as she began to type away on the computer before looking to Christian. "She's up on the fifth floor sir."

Christian nodded as he headed over to the elevator, Taylor following shortly behind him as they went up to the fifth floor. Stepping out as the doors opened he rushed down the corridor, spotting Gail and Ryan he headed over to them. "Mrs Jones…"

"Oh Mr Grey." Gail mumbled as she got to her feet and looked to him. "She's over in cubicle three sir. Your mother is in there with her."

Christian nodded. "Thank you….Ryan will you take Mrs Jones back to Escala."

"Of course Mr Grey." Ryan responded.

"Thank you…" He looked to Gail. "Thank you for being with her today."

Gail offered him a small smile before she left with Ryan.

Watching Gail and Ryan go, Christian then headed over to the cubicle. Going in he looked to his mother before he then looked to his wife, his face draining of colour. She looked so poorly. She had an oxygen mask on and he could see she had bumped her head. "Ana…" He whispered before he then looked to his mother. "What's wrong with her?"

Getting to her feet, Grace moved over to him. "I'm not sure yet darling. I'm going to chase up her blood test now. See what's going on."

Christian swallowed hard. "The baby? Is the baby okay?" He asked looking to her.

"We won't know until Ana wakes up. We'll need to do a transvaginal ultrasound as she's only in her early stages of pregnancy and we will need her permission to do that. We have no worries that there's anything wrong with the baby, there's no signs there is anything wrong but we will scan her as soon as she feels up to it."

"You can't do a normal ultrasound?" He asked with a frown.

"No sweetheart. It won't pick anything up yet."

"Why did she collapse?" He asked keeping his eyes locked on his wife.

"I'm not sure. She had a very high temperature, her blood pressure if very low and her oxygen level isn't great either." She explained to her. "We've taken blood to see what is going on, now that you are here I'm going to chase it up. I didn't want to leave her on her own."

"I knew I shouldn't have gone to work…" He whispered with a shake of his head. "I should have been here."

"Christian you being here wouldn't have stopped her fainting." Grace informed him as she gave his arm a gentle squeeze. "I'm going to chase up her results. I'll be back soon." She promised before she left the cubicle, closing the curtain behind her.

Watching his mother go Christian then moved to the chair beside Ana, gently taking her hand he pressed a kiss to it. "Ana, baby…" He whispered to her. "Baby open your eyes for me…"

Eyes fluttering open, Ana looked to her husband sleepily. "You're here…" She mumbled through her mask.

"I'm here." He whispered to her as he kissed her hand once more. "You're okay I'm here."

"What's going on?" She mumbled trying to take her mask off.

"No baby, keep it on." He told her as he gently took her hand off the mask and put it back on properly. "We're not sure what is going on." He told her. "They're running tests. My mother has gone to chase up your results now." He told her softly. "Baby you didn't say you felt this unwell this morning…"

"I thought I'd be okay after something to eat…" She mumbled before she held onto his hand tightly. "Don't leave me." She mumbled before drifting off to sleep once more.

Frowning as he heard her, he then sighed once more seeing she had drifted off to sleep before he looked up as his mother came back in with a nurse. "Mom, did you find out anything?" He asked looking to her.

Grace smiled to her son before she looked to her nurse. "Let's check her vitals again first please." She told her before she looked to her son. "We'll talk more in a few minutes." She told him before looking to the nurse as she took Ana's temperature, blood pressure and check her oxygen level.

"Temperature is down to a hundred, BP is eighty nine over sixty and oxygen is eighty eight." The nurse told Grace.

"Okay let's get another bag of saline up, I want the fluids to continue until she's discharged, especially if she's going to have another round of morning sickness, she can't have another dose of Tylenol yet but let's get her started on the penicillin and let's get a nasal oxygen mask on her now her levels have come up." Grace instructed before she looked to Christian.

"Is she going to be okay?" Christian asked. They were talking and he had no idea what any of it meant. He just wanted to know his wife was going to be okay.

"She's going to be fine." Grace told him with a soft smile. "She does have an infection."

"What kind of infection?" Christian asked looking to her.

"A viral infection, it can be cleared up with some penicillin and she should be good to go home in the next couple of days so I'm going to have her transferred into a private room so you can stay with her." Grace explained with a smile as she moved her arm around him. "She's going to be absolutely fine." She promised. "Normally you can just fight off some viral infections but because of everything that happened to her, her body found it harder to fight it and consequently made her a bit poorly. Mrs Jones said she was sick not long after breakfast so she's got a saline drip up to keep her hydrated. She's in the best place right now."

"Is it safe for the baby for Ana to be on penicillin?" He asked looking to her.

Grace smiled and nodded. "It won't cause any harm to the baby." She promised to him. "We'll keep her in for a few days so we can put the penicillin in through her drip so it gets into her system quicker and get rid of the infection. Hopefully when we check her vitals later this evening the penicillin would have started working and her temperature will be back to normal along with her blood pressure and oxygen levels and she will start to feel a bit more normal."

Christian nodded a little before looking to his mother. "I'm guessing she didn't have her check-up then?"

"No, but when she's awake we will do the check-up. Mrs Jones has bought her some things for Ana, fresh clothes; pyjama's that sort of thing."

Christian nodded to his mother before he then looked to his wife. "I'll put her in her pyjamas." He told her looking to her. "I don't want to risk her freaking out if other people touch her."

"Her bag is the other side. I have to go and see to some other patients. Your father will be here soon." She looked to him. "I haven't told Carla or Ray that's been admitted back in…."

Christian rubbed his forehead a little. "I'll give Ray a ring in a bit." He told her before he went around to grab the bag and pulled out Ana's pyjamas.

"Here…" Grace whispered as she went over to Ana and detached her cannula from her saline drip. "When you're got her changed call a nurse and she will attach her back up." She told him before she then headed out to give them some privacy.

When his mother had gone, Christian looked to his wife and leant down and kissed her forehead. "Baby wake up for me…" He whispered to her, moving some hair from her face.

Eyes fluttering open as she heard Christian's voice, Ana looked to her husband as he hand moved to look for his.

Seeing her looking for his hand, Christian took her hand and smiled. "I'm here." He whispered before sighing. "Baby I need you to sit up for me…I'm going to put your pyjamas on for you."

Ana frowned as she heard him and looked at him. "What? We'll just wait until we go home."

"Ana you have to stay here for a few days…you have an infection and they need to clear it up. It's why you didn't feel too good." He explained softly to her.

Hearing she had to stay, Ana's entire body instantly stiffened as she looked to him. "I can't stay here…" She whispered to him, her jaw tightening.

"You have too…but don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here with you." He promised her.

Ana shook her head as she tried to get out of bed. "No…no I have to get out of here…" She mumbled. She had no energy but she was trying her best.

"Ana stop." Christian commanded softly as he gently moved her back into the bed.

"What if he finds out I'm here?" She whispered to him, clinging onto his shirt as tears pooled in her eyes. "What if he comes back for us?"

Christian's face dropped as he realised what she was on about. Gently cupping her face he looked to her. "He's not going to come anywhere near you." He promised. "I don't even know if he's still here…he might be in jail already." He wiped a tray tear that escaped her eyes. "But I'll find out." He kissed her head before looking to her. "Now come on. Let's put these pyjamas on." He whispered as he moved his hands to the bottom of her shirt and bought it up over her head.

"My cream…" Ana frowned as she lifted her arms up and let Christian take her top off.

"Urm…" Christian picked up the bag and dug through to see if Gail had packed it. Grabbing her toiletry bag he opened it up and smiled as he pulled the tube out. "Here it is." He looked to her. "Do you want me to do what I did this morning?" He asked curiously to her.

Ana gave a nod.

Pressing a kiss to her head he soon moved around to the other side of the bed so he could access her back. Pressing a kiss to her burn in the middle of her back he then applied the cream before continuing the process on all her burns just like he did this morning. When it came to doing her thighs he gently tugged her pants down before he tossed them on the bed with her top before he gently kissed around the burns before applying the cream before he looked to her and smiled as he pressed a kiss to her cheek before he grabbed her pyjama top and slipped it on before helping her with her bottoms. "Can I get you anything?" He then asked as he looked to her, helping her sit back against the pillows, perching himself on the edge of her bed as he took her hand.

"I feel like I need a sugar rush…" She mumbled looking to him.

Christian nodded as he kissed her head. "I'll see if there's a vending machine outside…"

"Don't go." Ana quickly told him, clinging onto his hand tighter. "Don't leave me here on my own."

"I won't." He promised as he pressed a kiss to her head. "I'll send Taylor, he's just outside." He got up from the bed. "I'm just going to be right outside." He told her before heading over to the curtain, pulling it slightly he looked to Taylor as he handed him some money. "Taylor, would you be able to go and get Ana a chocolate bar, she needs a sugar rush."

Taking the money, Taylor gave a slight nod. "Of course Mr Grey."

"And will you see if Jack Hyde and Elizabeth are still in the hospital. Ana's very on edge about them and I haven't had any updates from Clarke about them. I also need a nurse to come and attach her cannula back on."

"I'll get right on it sir." He told him as he walked off.

Closing the curtain, Christian made his way over to his wife. Sitting back on the bed he looked to her. "I haven't called your parents yet…"

"Don't…" Ana cut in looking to him. "I don't want them to worry."

"Ana…"

"No Christian I'm serious. Please don't call them."

"Knock, knock." Smiled the nurse as she poked her head around the curtain before she came in. "Let's get you re-attached Mrs Grey." She told her with a soft smile as she attached her cannula back up and smiled. "If you need anything just push the button there and someone will come." She told her before she left the cubicle.

"Sir…" Came Taylor's voice as he poked his head around the curtain.

"I'll be right back." He promised before he got up from the bed and headed over to Taylor.

"One chocolate bar for Mrs Grey." He offered him a chocolate bar before handing him another one. "And one for you, Sir."

Christian smiled a little. "Thank you Taylor."

"You're welcome. As for Hyde and Elizabeth? Hyde was discharged a few days ago and was escorted straight to prison…"

"And Elizabeth?"

"She passed away two days ago. She went into cardiac arrest. They were unable to revive her." He explained softly to him.

Christian gave a slight nod as he looked back to Ana who had dozed back off to sleep. "Thank you Taylor." He whispered before he then headed back over to Ana. Popping the chocolate on the side he soon tucked her in slightly before he sat down in the chair and just watched her. He didn't feel bad about Elizabeth. In fact he was debating on giving Prescott a bonus. The past week had been an experience. A scary one to say the least. All he wanted now was for his wife to get better. He knew she didn't want to stay in hospital and he didn't want her to either but right now they had no choice. Grabbing his phone out of his pocket he saw a number of messages from Ros. She managed to sort out the idiot in California who wanted to pull out of a major deal. A yawn passing his lips he slouched in the chair slightly, slipping his phone into pocket before looking to Ana once more, his own eyes starting to get heavy as he soon let his eyes fall to close. He needed to get some sleep. They were going to be in for a long couple of days.


	20. Chapter 20

"Knock, knock." Smiled Grace as she popped her head around the door and looked to her daughter in law. "May I come in?"

Looking up from the picture in her hand Ana smiled and nodded. "Of course."

Grace smiled as she stepped into the room, gently closing the door she glanced around before looking to Ana. "Christian?"

"He's gone to take a shower and I'm hoping he's going to shave." Ana told her with a slight chuckle. It had been four days since she had been admitted and she was feeling much better now. She felt somewhat normal although her morning sickness was becoming a daily issue but the hospital staff were great and they had taken her cast off and replaced with a splint. She found it a lot easier to do things. She was also a lot more relaxed about being in the hospital knowing Hyde was in jail and Elizabeth was dead. It was like a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Even though Hyde was handcuffed in the hospital it wasn't enough for Ana. She still didn't feel safe but knowing he is locked up and would be for a long time was enough to make Ana relax more. She could get on with her life and concentrate on her family.

"How are you feeling, darling?" Grace asked softly as she sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"Better." Ana told her with a smile. "I'm looking forward to going home. I miss my bed and Mrs Jones's cooking."

"Well I'm happy to report that you have had the all clear to go home." Grace told her with a smile.

Ana's face lit up as she looked to her mother in law. "Really?"

"Really." Grace confirmed with a smile. "It won't be until later this afternoon as you need to finish that antibiotic drip but we'll give you the remaining course in tablet form to make sure the infection is gone for good."

Ana smiled as she relaxed back against her pillows. "Christian is going to be very happy."

Grace smiled. "I bet. How are your burns?" She asked curiously to her. "Christian told me he applies a cream to them for you."

Ana nodded a little. "They don't hurt much anymore apart from my thighs. They're still quite sore." She admitted to her.

"Can I take a little look?" She asked her.

Ana looked to her for a few minutes before she gave a small nod. Pushing the covers off her, she pulled her shorts up slightly to reveal her burns.

Getting to her feet Grace moved closer to the bed, knowing she wouldn't like to be touched she just examined the burns. "What cream are you using?"

"Just one that I picked up from the pharmacy."

"I'll prescribe an aloe vera gel. It's a natural substance that is used for burns; you might find it better than that cream you're using." Grace told her looking to her. "It should help the weeping to stop…do you not want to wear a dressing on them? Stop your clothes irritating them?"

"I thought if it was aired it would heal better and most of my clothes are loose fitting so don't really rub against them."

Grace smiled and nodded. "I'll put the prescription in for the gel and it'll be ready by the time you go home."

Ana smiled and nodded to her. "Thank you, Grace."

"You are welcome darling girl. It's so nice to see you smiling again."

"Wanna see something?" She asked to her.

Grace looked to her curiously but nodded.

Ana smiled as she passed her the picture she was looking at when Grace first entered the room.

Taking the picture Grace's face lit up. "Oh Ana…"

"Turns out I'm nine weeks but baby Grey is good and healthy."

"Well Dr Barns isn't a sonographer so we will let him off with getting the age wrong." Grace chuckled and smiled looking to the scan picture. "No wonder you can't stop smiling."

"Neither can Christian. He has a copy in his wallet. I was going to wait till my twelve week scan to show everyone when it looked more like a baby but you know what you're looking at."

"You'll both make wonderful parents." Grace told her with a smile as she handed the scan picture back.

Ana shook her head. "You keep that. Christian had like twelve copies done." She playfully rolled her eyes before looking to Grace and smiling. "I hope to be the parents you and Carrick are."

Grace looked to her in awe. Resisting the urge to hug her Grace smiled and took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You are so precious, Ana. I hope my son knows how lucky he really is."

"I sure do." Came Christian's voice from behind his mother as he came back freshly showered and shaved and in a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. "Good morning mother." He greeted as he pressed a kiss to her cheek before he then smiled seeing the scan picture in her hand. "Taking a shine to your grandchild already?" He teased with a smile to her.

"Of course! I can't wait to become a grandmother." Grace grinned before she smiled to her son. "I was just telling Ana that she will be allowed to go home later this afternoon. She has to finish her current antibiotic drip before she can leave. We'll give the rest of the course to her in tablet form. I'm also going to prescribe a gel for the burns on her thighs to help with the healing process and hopefully it'll stop any weeping coming from the burns." She told him with a smile. "I'll see you guys in a little while." She told them before leaving the couple to it.

Hearing Ana could go home, Christian grinned as he looked to his wife. Nodding as he listened to his mother he then moved over to Ana, perching himself on the edge of the bed he smiled to her. "What would you like for dinner tonight then?" He asked with a smile to her.

Ana smiled to him before shrugging a little. "Anything. As long as it's Mrs Jones's cooking I don't mind what she makes."

Christian smiled and nodded. "I'll let her know you will be returning tonight."

Ana smiled to him before she took his hand and played with his fingers slightly. "I'd like to see Flynn."

Christian nodded. "Of course…today? I could get him to come to Escala?"

Ana shook her head. "No, not sure what time we'll be home and to be honest I just want to go home have a nice hot bath, stuff my face then curl up in bed with you. I'd like to see him maybe tomorrow or whenever he has an appointment available."

Christian nodded. "I'll give him a call later. See what he has available." He told her with a smile.

"Thank you." She smiled to him before raising an eyebrow. "So how many people have you shown the scan picture too?" She asked curiously to him.

Christian smiled his boyish grin. "Pretty much everyone."

Ana chuckled slightly as she smiled to him before she happily held onto his hand.

"It's so good to see you smiling again." He whispered with a smile to her.

"I feel…normal…ish." She told him with a slight shrug. "I feel like the old me is slowly starting to make an appearance and knowing that Hyde is locked away and Elizabeth is dead…I feel like me." She told him with a soft smile. "I feel safe and I feel like I can go back to being who I was before. Wife, daughter, friend…"

"And mommy to be." He whispered with a smile. Christian was a lot more relaxed about the baby. His mother had given him numerous lectures and when Ana was admitted to the hospital he was terrified. He was scared he'd lose both Ana and the baby but now they are both here. Both fine and he couldn't be happier. He was going to be a father and he couldn't wait.

"And mommy to be." Ana smiled to him as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "And it's going to be a lot easier to get around now. My ribs are healing so I can move a bit more. The bruising has almost cleared up. Still uncomfortable at times but it feels much better and having this splint is going to be a lot more easier for me to do things."

Christian couldn't help but smile to her. The difference she had made in the last couple of days has really surprised him. Though he was curious about why she wanted to see Flynn again but he knew she would tell him when she was ready.

"I hope you are planning on going to work tomorrow Mr Grey."

Christian scoffed. "No I'm not."

Ana sighed a little as she looked to him. "Christian. You need to go back to work." She told him firmly.

"Yeah and look what happened last time I did." He grumbled with a shake of his head. "I just need a few days at home with you to make sure you're okay. Put my mind at ease." He told her looking to her, hoping she would understand it from his point of view.

Ana looked to him before she gave a slight nod. "Okay. Two days but then you need to go back." She told him. "I'll be going back as soon as either Sawyer or Prescott are back."

Christian looked to her. He really didn't want her to rush back to work but he knew that his wife was stubborn. At least she wants the security. "Well Prescott is back. Police have finished with their investigation and are happy with everything that happened. Sawyer should be back in a couple of weeks. He's going to have some physical therapy and some training sessions before he returns to work."

"But he's okay?" Ana asked looking to him, chewing the inside of her lip. She hated that he had gotten so seriously injured. She could still remember all the blood of the floor and Sawyer's lifeless body.

Christian nodded. "He's home at the moment but he's okay. Maybe when you are feeling a bit more up to it we will go visit him?" He suggested looking to her. He could see she was feeling guilty for Sawyer getting hurt.

"I'd like that." Ana told him with a soft smile before she let a yawn pass her lips before she looked to the clock then to Christian before frowning. "Didn't you bring any food?"

Christian couldn't help but laugh at her question before he smiled to her. "Well what would you like Mrs Grey?"

Ana thought for a minute before looking to Christian. "I could kill for a cooked breakfast. Either that or a cheese burger."

"A cheese burger? Baby it's eleven in the morning…"

"Baby wants what baby wants." Ana mused with a smirk to him.

Christian smirked to her. "I'll see what Taylor can do." He told her as he got up from his seat, stealing a kiss off her he then headed over to the door and poked his head out of the door, speaking with Taylor for a few minutes before he then happily went back to his wife. Just to see her smile again was making him smile. They had so much to look forward to the next year and he was going to make sure that they were going to enjoy every minute of it.

* * *

 ** _Hey lovely people so i'm going to be wrapping up this story in the next couple of chapters. I just want to thank everyone who has supported this story. It has been completely been overwhelming and it makes my love for writing all worthwhile knowing you are enjoying it._**

 ** _I do however have one question...would you guys like a sequel to this story? I won't be finishing this story on a cliffhanger but i won't be finishing this story with their baby being born yet either...tell me what you would like :)_**

 _ **Much Love**_

 ** _K xx_**


	21. Chapter 21

"Mrs Grey, Dr Flynn will see you now."

Snapping out of her own little world hearing the receptionist's voice, Ana offered her a little smile before she then looked to Prescott and offered her a smile. "I'll be back soon."

Prescott looked to Ana and offered her a small smile. "Take your time Mrs Grey."

Ana smiled to her before she then headed into Flynn's office. She was so glad that Prescott was back. At first she didn't really like her but after everything she did for her she was warming to her. She literally saved her life. She was looking forward to the end of the month when Sawyer would also be returning to work.

"Mrs Grey, please take a seat." Flynn told her with a smile as he got up from his desk and made his way over to her. "Can I get you a glass of water?" He asked with a smile.

"A glass of water would be great. And how many times do I have to ask you to call me Ana?" She asked as she moved to sit down and smiled to him.

"I apologise." He smiled to her popping the glass in front of her and took a seat opposite her. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to see you sooner."

"You don't have to apologise, I understand you are very busy."

"But still. When Christian called me last week to say you'd like another session seeing as you were being discharged from the hospital I was hoping to get you in the following day but my schedule has been jam packed."

"Honestly Dr Flynn you don't have to explain to me. Yes I wanted to have a session with you but I was in no rush, it was whatever best fitted you. Besides it's given me the opportunity to this about what I want to talk about and given me the time to rest." She told him with a soft smile.

Flynn nodded before he looked to her. "So tell me, how are you?" He asked looking to her.

"Better." Ana admitted looking to him. "I'm starting to feel a lot more like myself."

"That's good. Is this because Hyde is in jail and Elizabeth is dead?" He asked looking to her.

"Partly. I mean I feel a lot more safe knowing they are out of the picture. Hyde confessed to what he did so I won't need stand up in court or go through with the trial. He'll just be sentenced so I don't need to worry about seeing him again."

Flynn smiled. "So you feel a lot more relaxed in general?"

Ana nodded. "I'm still not comfortable with people touching me. Apart from Christian but he knows where the limits are right now but I'm getting better."

"That is understandable Ana. You said in our last session of the reasons you didn't want people to touch you was because you couldn't really distinguish where the pain was coming from…how is the pain now?"

"Much better. Our last session gave me a lot to think about so I came up with an idea. When I left here I went to the drug store and I bought a cream for my burns. Then I made Christian apply it to my burns and I then explained to him how each of my burns happened."

"And how did that make you feel?"

"Like a great weight had been lifted. I mean it wasn't easy. We both cried and I had to convince not to go and murder Hyde but my burns are a million times better now that I was prescribed a gel from the hospital. The past week most have them have cleared up and healed. My ribs are still broken but they're healing and I can move around a lot easier and my bruises are nearly faded completely."

"Now the burns have healed how do you feel about being touched?"

"Still on edge…" She admitted with a sigh. "It's one of the reason's I'm here." She looked to him. "I want to be able to be intimate with Christian again but the burns on my thighs…they were so bad and they have scared a bit. They don't look pretty. They look so ugly."

"You fear Christian will think they're ugly?"

Ana nodded, her eyes locking onto her hands in her lap.

"Ana, I don't think I need to tell you that you thinking that…is a bit…well crazy. Christian has his own scars and they don't bother you do they?"

Ana frowned a little as she looked up to him. "No of course not. Half the time I forget they are even there."

"And it will be the same for you. Christian loves you for you. The scars on your body will not hinder his love for you." He explained with a smile to her. "Maybe start off slow. I know Christian has a habit of getting a bit carried away when it comes to sex…"

Ana's eyes widened and her cheeks went bright red. Christian had discussed their sex life?

Flynn smiled. "Just ask him to be gentle. I'm sure he would rather you tell him that rather than not tell him then end up frightened and end up pushing him away, not to mention if your ribs are still broken he still has to be gentle anyway…remember. Talk and communicate with one another. That is the key to your relationship."

Ana looked to him before she nodded a little and sighed. "I'm just scared I guess. We haven't had sex in such a long time. Me being kidnapped then when Hyde burnt the top of my thighs so bad…" She trailed off and sighed.

"Do you think Hyde burnt you badly on your thighs to prevent you and Christian being intimate?"

Ana gave a nod. "He was so mad. He asked me what did Christian have that he didn't. And me telling him that I love Christian made him snap. He knew that I would never choose him. Never want to be with him. So he did that knowing the pain would be unbearable and being touched would be a no go area."

"So what are you scared of exactly Ana? That Christian will hurt you during sex? Or you won't be able to perform?"

"Honestly? I have no idea what I'm scared of. I hate feeling like this but the last couple of days all I want to do is jump him…"

Flynn looked to her and smiled. "Let's talk about your pregnancy. How are you feeling in general?"

"A lot more relaxed knowing Christian is looking forward to becoming a dad. When I caught that infection last week…he was so scared. Not just for me but for the baby too. I don't know what would have happened if we had lost the baby."

"Well luckily that is something you won't have to experience. How far along are you?"

"Ten weeks so it's still early days. Christian is a little bit on edge and worries a bit too much about me but that is Christian full stop. He says he will feel a lot more relaxed once we have hit the twelve week mark."

"Which is totally understandable. The first three months are crucial for any pregnancy. I do hope and I will go through this with Christian when we've reached that mark…he will relax. He loves you and he loves this baby. He just doesn't want to lose either of you." He told her with a soft smile.

Ana smiled a little to him before she gave a slight nod.

"Talk and communicate Ana." Flynn told her with a soft smile.

"You're right." Ana smiled to him. "Thank you Dr Flynn."

"You're welcome. Though I would like us to talk about one more thing."

"What's that?"

"Your nightmares. How have they been?"

"Not as vivid." She told him. "Since coming out of hospital I don't really have any. I find it easier when Christian is in bed with me."

"A bit like the time he would have nightmares and he didn't have any when you were in bed with him."

Ana nodded. "Exactly like that. I mean at first they were always happening but back then I wouldn't let him hold me. When he holds me in bed…that's when it's easier. I feel safe when I'm in his arms. I did have one the other night because he was working late…but as soon as he heard me he came running in. I settled quickly."

Flynn nodded. "Can we talk about your nightmares?"

Ana gave a small nod. "They're much worse than what he did to me. When I first came home I would dream that he would try and take my baby. But I wouldn't allow him so he would burn me even more." She sighed. "But they did get worse for a while."

"How much worse?"

"I'd dream that Hyde would rape me. That he would attack the baby." She whispered blinking back tears. "That I wouldn't be able to keep the baby safe. That I'd fail as a mom."

Flynn looked to her. "Ana…nightmares are very common after going through something like you did and dreaming of what could have happened is very common. But you have to remember that it didn't. It's not something that is going to happen and both you and your baby are safe. That's the important thing to remember. Remember what happened has happened, we can't change the past but the nightmares are just that. They're not going to happen. All we can do is move forward." He told her with a smile. "Have you managed to talk to Christian about your nightmares?"

Ana shook her head. "If he knew I was having nightmares about Hyde raping me…I dread to think of what he would do…" She swallowed hard. "I don't think he'd take it well at all. I don't want him to do something that he will regret later on."

"Okay but I think you really should tell him. If they continue, he'll want and need answers."

"I know…but I think after everything that has happened…it's just too soon."

"Okay…but I do highly recommend that you do discuss this with him at a later date."

"I will I promise. But for now I just want is to try and get back to normal as soon as we can. Right now I just want some normality and I'm beginning to feel normal."

Flynn nodded to her. "Considering what has happened to you the last couple of weeks…normality is something you both need. Enjoy this precious time you have together now before your baby arrives. It'll be a new chapter in your lives and as a father myself…it is the most rewarding." He told her with a soft smile.

Ana smiled and nodded. "I'm looking forward to what the future holds for me and Christian."

"I think we are all looking forward to that." He smiled. "Is there anything else you would like to talk about Ana?"

Ana shook her head. "No, thank you for all your help Dr Flynn…you have no idea how much you have helped me."

"It's what I'm here for." He told her. "And remember I'm always here if you need to talk. About anything."

Ana nodded as she got up. "Thank you John. Really."

"You're welcome Ana. I'll see you soon."

Ana smiled to him before she left the room, looking over to Prescott she smiled. "Let's go. I need to stop at home first but then I'd like to go to Christian's office." She told her as she headed to leave the building. She knew what she had to do next and she was looking forward to executing her next plan. She was going to surprise her husband.

* * *

 ** _So in the next chapter i will be wrapping this story up. I am happy to say that there WILL be a sequel as so many of you wanted it! However it won't be up for a while as i have to do some diploma work but keep your eyes peeled and i'm hoping to get more stories up before the summer!_**

 ** _Thank you to everyone who has been supporting this story. You guys are awesome! Enjoy the chapter!_**

 ** _Much Love_**

 ** _K xx_**


	22. Chapter 22

"Good afternoon Mrs Grey."

"Good afternoon Andrea." Smiled Ana as she reached Christian's assistant while Prescott went off to where Taylor would be. "Is he in?" She asked gesturing to Christian's office.

"I'm afraid Mr Grey isn't. He's in a business meeting. I'll call him and let him know you're here." She told her grabbing the phone.

"No!" Ana cut in looking to her, her eyes going wide before she looked to Andrea's shocked expression before she smiled. "I'm actually here to surprise my husband." She told her blushing slightly.

Andrea smiled as she put the phone back on the receiver. "Well Mrs Grey I can tell you after this meeting his afternoon is completely free."

Ana smiled to her. "Good. Can you keep it that way please?"

"Of course Mrs Grey. Is there anything I can get for you? Would you like me to take your coat?"

"Is it possible for a glass of water?" Ana shook her head. "It's okay. I'll keep it on." She told her trying not to blush again.

"Certainly. You can wait in his office and I'll bring it in for you." Andrea told her as she headed off.

Ana smiled to her once more as she watched her go before she then headed into Christian's office. Heading inside she glanced around before she headed to his desk and sat herself down in his chair. She couldn't believe she was going to do this. Looking to the pictures on his desk she couldn't help but smile as she picked up the photograph of them on their wedding day. Despite all the horrible things that happened in the last couple of weeks it was Christian that had got her through it. She wouldn't have been able to do it without him. At the knock on the door, Ana looked up and smiled to Andrea as she bought in some water for her. "Thank you Andrea…do you know how long he will be in his meeting?"

Andrea popped the water down on the desk before looking to her watch. "He should only be about another ten minutes."

Ana nodded a little. "Can you do me one more favour?"

"Of course Mrs Grey…"

"When he comes back can you make sure he enters…alone." She felt her cheeks redden much more. This was so embarrassing.

Andrea smiled to her. "Of course Mrs Grey. I'll make sure no one disturbs you for the rest of the afternoon." She told her before she smiled. "May I say something?"

"Sure, shoot." Ana told her with a slight shrug.

"Mr Grey showed me the scan picture. I just want to offer my congratulations. I never thought I would see the day Mr Grey would become a husband let alone a father…but since you've come into his life…he is one happy man."

Ana smiled softly to Andrea. "Well seeing how excited he is about the baby I hope he doesn't bore you too much with all the scan pictures."

Andrea smiled. "Seeing Mr Grey happy is worth it. Just push the buzzer here if you need anything." She told Ana before leaving the office.

Ana watched her go before she then took a sip of water and let out a shaky breath before she relaxed back in the chair and rested her hand on her stomach. "I hope daddy likes his surprise." She whispered before she then looked to the clock once more before she got up from her seat and took off her long coat revealing her naughty attire. Dressed in a white lace bra and panty set with stockings and black heels she then reached into the pocket of the coat and pulled out her favourite of Christian's ties before she popped it around her neck. Moving her coat onto the back of the chair, she looked up hearing Christian ranting and raving outside. Uh oh. He didn't sound very happy. She hoped she could change his mood. Quickly moving to sit on his chair, Ana moved her feet up onto his desk, crossing her one leg over the other before she adjusted the tie so it rested perfectly between her breasts and down onto her flat stomach before she grabbed one of his pencils and began to aimlessly run the pencil over her bottom lip. She couldn't believe she was doing this but she was pregnant and horny and she couldn't resist another night not being able to be intimate with him. Of course Christian had no idea how she was feeling and she wanted to keep it a surprise until after she had her talk with Flynn. She knew she needed the talk with him before she took this step with Christian. She knew she would have Christian's reassurance but she just needed to talk with Flynn. Needed his take on everything and she wasn't driving herself crazy and over thinking everything.

"Fucking idiots." Christian hissed to himself as he came into his office, slamming the door behind him as he loosened his tie before he then looked up seeing Ana at his desk, his mouthing dropping open.

"Sounds like you've had a stressful meeting Mr Grey…" Ana mused with a smirk to him as she kept running the pencil over her bottom lip, her eyes locking onto his.

"It was Mrs Grey…although now you're here I'm sure my mood will improve." He mused as he headed over to the desk, leaning his hands on the desk as he looked to her. "What can I do for you Mrs Grey?"

"Well I thought I'd come and surprise you Mr Grey." She told him popping the pencil down.

"Consider me very surprised." He smirked to her as his eyes travelled up and down her body before raising an eyebrow. "I hope you didn't strut into the building in this attire Mrs Grey."

Bringing her feet down, Ana got to her feet as she moved over to her husband, gently guiding him back to the sofa in his office before she pushed him down to sit on it before she happily straddled his lap. "I wore a coat…"

As she straddled his lap, Christian looked up to her and smirked. "I should lock the door…" He whispered up to her.

Ana moved her finger over his lip. "Andrea will make sure we are not disturbed for the rest of the afternoon." She whispered back to him, her lips hovering to his.

"Mrs Grey have you been bossing my staff around?" He asked, smirking up to her, his hands moving to her hips. The last couple of days he's been able to touch her like he used to. She would let him and she wouldn't stiffen. It took her a while to get used to but to be able to touch her again just felt incredible.

Ana nodded. "I have." She whispered as she took off his tie and threw it aside and began to undo the buttons on his shirt before pushing the shirt off his shoulders. Although she still had to wear a splint she could take it off for short periods of time but as soon as her hand started to ache she had to put it back on. She wanted to feel sexy for him and she knew if she had that splint on she wouldn't feel sexy and right now she felt incredibly sexy.

Smirking as she threw his tie aside and moved his shirt off he then looked to the tie she had around her neck. "Nice tie."

"My favourite." Ana mused back to him running her hands down his body.

"So tell me…what do I owe the pleasure this afternoon? I thought you had a session with Flynn?"

Running her lips along his jaw, she moved her lips to his ear as she playfully bit it. "I did have a session with Flynn. He was very helpful." She whispered to him, kissing down his neck. "But the fact is Mr Grey….your pregnant wife is incredibly horny and she needs you to do something about it."

Hearing her Christian's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really?" He whispered to her. "You sure you're ready? It's okay if you're not…"

"If I wasn't ready I wouldn't be here would I?" Ana whispered before she captured his lips in a heated kiss, her hands cupping his face. "I need you to make love to me…" She mumbled against his lips her hands moving to his trousers pants as she undone them. She needed him.

Hands moving to her ass, Christian gave it a squeeze before he swiftly got to his feet, his lips still locked to his wife's as reversed their positions and laid her down on the couch before he trailed kisses down her jawline to her neck. "Nothing would give me greater pleasure than making love to you." He whispered against her skin as he moved between her legs properly he pressed his chest lightly against hers as he rested on his elbows to keep most of his weight off her, bringing his lips back up her neck and jaw hovering his lips to her as he slowly grinded into her. He wanted to tease her a little first. Get her begging for him.

As he teased her, Ana frowned to him slightly before she moved her one hand to the back of his neck and pulled him down to kiss her, happily keeping her lips to his as she kissed him, her arms moving around him as she pressed her chest to his more wanting to feel him against her more, her hands running up to his hair, her fingers entwining with his hair, gripping onto his hair as she deepened the kiss more. It had been so long since they were last intimate and now all she could think about was making love to her husband. As he grinded into her Ana couldn't help but moan against his lips.

A smirk forming on his lips as she pulled his down for a kiss Christian happily kissed her back, allowing her to pull him more to him as playfully bit her lip before he ran his one had slowly down the one side of her body, using his other arm to hold his weight. She was so much smaller than him and she still had broken ribs; he didn't want to end up hurting her. Not to mention it had been a while since they last did this. Trailing his lips down her jaw and down onto her neck, he playfully bit it one more time, smirking against her skin as she let a little moan slip past her lips. Moving his lips back up he pressed his forehead lightly to hers.

"Please make love to me…" Ana whispered as she looked to her husband.

"Happily." Christian whispered as he pressed his lips to hers once more, his lips locked to hers as he happily got comfy between her legs, softly he kept his lips locked to hers before he broke the kiss and quickly sat up, taking off his shoes he quickly pushed down his trousers and boxers and threw them on the floor before he moved his hands to Ana's panties and slowly moved them down her legs and threw them on the floor with his clothes. "I think we'll keep the shoes on along with that tie." He mused with a smirk to her as he moved his body back over hers, his lips crushing to hers once more.

Sighing out in lust against his lips Ana moved her legs around his waist, pulling his body closer to hers. She couldn't wait. She just wanted to feel his skin against hers. Feel him. "I want you…" She whispered against his lips.

"Oh baby you will don't worry…but believe me I'm going to take my time, we've waited a long time for this. I'm going to make this last." He whispered, playfully biting her lip before moving his lips to her neck as he moved his hands down her chest and over her breasts, quickly removing the bra before his fingers began twisting and teasing her nipple as he softly kissed and nibbled against her neck.

"Christian…" Ana moaned arching her body more to him, her legs tightening around his waist. He was torturing her right now. If he kept this up she wasn't going to last much longer.

Christian smirked hearing her and looked to her as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips as he looked deep into her eyes. "Relax baby…It'll feel good soon enough." He promised as he kissed her neck once more before he slowly began to kiss down her body, claiming each nipple in turn before he made his down her perfect body, softly biting and kissing the entire way down. "You're so beautiful baby." He whispered against her skin before happily moving between her legs, his thumb moving to Ana's clit as he slowly pushed two fingers inside her, biting down on his lip at the loud moan that tumbled out of Ana's lips. She felt so tight. So wet for him already. He had missed this. Missed her. Kissing the side of her leg as he slowly kept pumping his two fingers in and out of her, his thumb flicking at her clit to keep her on edge. He loved how she reacted to him.

"Christian!" Ana begged as she arched her body more, pushing her hips down getting his fingers deeper inside her. "I need more…" She whispered breathlessly, trying her best to control herself but it was no use. Her body was against her. It had been so long since they were last like this she didn't want foreplay she just wanted him!

Watching her reaction to him as he kept pushing his fingers inside her he smirked to her before he moved down and moved his tongue to her clit for a few minutes before he pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his tongue, teasing her for a few more minutes before he kissed his way back up her body, his lips hovering above hers as he looked down to her. "Look at me baby." He whispered as he slowly pushed himself inside her, his mouth dropping immediately. "Oh fuck…" He moaned pressing his forehead to hers. He could never get enough for her. She was always so tight and wet for him but not being able to make love to her for a while it really hit home how lucky he was right now. He had missed this so much. Missed her.

Eyes locking onto Christian's Ana couldn't help but moan as she felt him push himself inside her. Moving her arms around him she tightened her legs around him before she softly kissed him.

Christian let her adjust to him for a few seconds before he began thrust into her, starting off nice and slow before he began to go hard and fast into her but still being careful not to hurt her. With each moan Ana let slip past her lips the more Christian was eager to make her moan ever more. Even when she dug her nails into his back it did nothing but make him want to go even more.

With soft moans passing her lips now and again Ana looked to her husband with a soft smile as she moved her hips in time with his so he got nice and deep inside her. Keeping her legs tight around him she bit her lip, her breathing becoming so erratic. "More Christian..." She moaned digging her nails into his back more. She forgot how good this felt. "I need more…"

Hearing her he happily obliged and thrusted as hard and fast as he could inside her, getting as deep as possible. He wanted her to scream his name by the end of this. Pumping himself deep inside her he could feel the urge to let go and explode inside her but he wasn't letting this end just yet. He couldn't. He was enjoying this way too much for it to just stop now. They had waited long enough for this. They had to savour this moment. They might be on the couch in his office but he was going to savour every single moment of this.

A loud moan passing her lips, Ana bit down her lip; breathlessly she looked to him, pressing her forehead to his. "I love you so much Christian." She whispered to him as with one final thrust she moaned his name loudly as she finally let go and climaxed, tears springing to her eyes as she clung onto Christian as if her life depended on it.

As she finally let go it triggered Christian's own release but he didn't stop. Holding onto Ana tightly he kept thrusting deep inside her, thrusting through the pleasure between them. Cupping her face he pressed his lips to hers and smiled down to her. "I love you too." He whispered to her against her lips as he began to slow down his thrusts before he come to a complete stop before gently pulling out of her, gently wiping away her tears with his thumbs. Pressing kisses to his wife's lips before he looked down to her. They were both hot and sweaty but it was worth it. To be able to make love to his wife again was the best feeling in the world. "Hold onto me." He whispered to her.

Feeling utterly exhausted Ana smiled as she tiredly kissed Christian back before she moved her arms around him and held onto his tightly as instructed.

As she held onto him, Christian soon got up and moved to sit down, holding onto Ana tightly as he held her close to him as he relaxed back against the sofa, softly tracing his fingers up and down her back as she snuggled into him. "Hope I didn't hurt you." He whispered to her.

Tilting her head up Ana smiled as she kissed his jawline. "Of course you didn't. That was perfect. I am looking forward to getting you home Mr Grey for round two." She told him with a smirk.

Christian smirked back at her. "I look forward to it to Mrs Grey." Moving some hair out of her face he smiled. "I'm glad you're feeling better…"

Ana smiled to him. "So am I…" She whispered to him as she gently stroked his cheek. "Right now all I care about is you…and our baby. I don't want to dwell on the past when you are my future." She took his hand and moved it to her stomach. "In a couple of months we are going to be a family and I want us to start our family with us being happy and putting all the Hyde crap behind us. I know that I am safe and things can get back to normal. I love you so much and I want to be able to show you at any given opportunity. You are my world Christian Grey."

Looking down to his hand on her stomach he couldn't help but smile as he looked to her. "And you are my world Anastasia Grey. We are going to bring this baby into this world and I'm going to keep you both safe. You have my word." He promised her before he cupped her face once more and kissed her.

"I love you." She whispered to him as she kissed him back before she sighed happily and cuddled into him, her eyes falling to a close as she happily stayed close to him as she drifted off to sleep, happy and content to just be in his arms. She had missed this too much. She let her fear get the better of her but not anymore. She was determined to get better. She would get better.

"I love you too." He whispered back before he smiled and just happily held her close to him, lazily running his fingers through her hair as he held her close to him as he watched her sleep. Pressing a soft kiss to her head he just smiled to himself. Things could only get better from now on. They had a baby on the way. Ana was getting better. They were happy. Hyde was locked up. Elena was out of his life. Everything was falling back into place. What more could he possibly want? Their life was going to be perfect as perfect could be. He was going to make sure of it.

* * *

 _ **So that's this story wrapped up! Hope i didn't leave it on too much of a cliffhanger for you but i wanted it to finish on a happy note and Ana getting bettter :)**_

 ** _There WILL be a squeal but like i stated previously it won't be for a while until i get my diploma work done._**

 _ **Thank you so much for the response to this story and the support you have all shown it's truly touching. You guys kept me writing, i don't think i've written a story so quick!**_

 _ **Enjoy the chapter and i will see you all soon!**_

 _ **Much Love**_

 _ **K xx**_


End file.
